Edward's Mistake
by LittleLlamaGirl
Summary: Edward loses control and bites Bella the first day he meets her. What will happen next?
1. Monster Unleashed

**Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, nor do I make any money from this fic. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. I want someone who focuses on characterizatoin and believable story flow.**

**Not an original premise…Edward loses control that first day, and bites Bella.**

* * *

Edward's POV

The leaves and branches of the trees waved in the breeze around me as I ran to her house. I supposed I was going fast enough that my surroundings would have been a green blur if I were human. It was the fact that I was not that drove me to the house. Her house. I could wait no longer to taste her blood.

The monster within me had roared in protest at being denied at the first delectable scent of her. I should be proud of myself I suppose. I could have destroyed a classroom full of people to take her. Or a few hours later only one innocent woman, Mrs. Cope, would have had die for me to take my prey. But I had resisted. That denial birthed a frenzy that came from the darkest place within me, the monster had beaten back all that was moral and right, and was racing to claim its prize.

Somewhere in the back of my mind a small part of me still tried to protest what I was about to do. But it was too late. Her blood sang to me like the sirens of legend. The need I had for her blood was beyond reason and beyond control. And I hated myself for it. But my self-loathing could not stop the monster.

It had been a snap decision. The decision to end this girl's life. One moment I was rushing to my car planning to drive straight to Alaska, to avoid her—to avoid this very deed, and the next moment I was running to commit it.

I slowed to a human pace just outside of the grassy clearing surrounding Bella's house. I extended my senses and felt no one's thoughts. The monster within me celebrated. She was alone. And in spite of the fact that I still could not hear her thoughts, I could smell her divine fragrance. I could hear her I-Pod playing and the rattling of pans and utensils as my meal prepared a meal that she would never eat.

A hiss of anticipation escaped me as I walked into Chief Swan's typical suburban yard. She didn't hear me as I entered the house. I stood in the shadows of the hallway that led to her kitchen and watched the girl. She was no great beauty, but there was something about her that was…hmm. Fetching. Quite fetching I realized as I got a closer look at her flawless skin and slim form.

She stiffened, almost as though she knew I was there. I stepped out of sight before she could see me. Bella was frightened. I could smell the adrenaline and hear the mouth watering quickening of her heart. I could wait no longer as her luscious blood flushed her delicate and pale skin. I stepped out of the shadows at my quickest. I heard Bella gasp. I chuckled mirthlessly. At the speed I entered the room, it must have looked like I appeared out of thin air.

"Hello, Bella," I said, my voice smooth.

"How?" she stammered. "Why are you here?"

I glided closer to her and noticed her eyes. They were a unique brown I'd never seen before. 'Lovely,' I noted even as I grabbed her and pulled her to myself. I'm sure she would have screamed if I had not covered her mouth with my hand. I sighed in contentment as I pulled her soft body to my own. I took a deep breath of her tantalizing scent and leaned in closer. She was intoxicating. And her struggles, all in vain, only sped up her heartrate and warmed her blood nicely. I ran my tongue over her pulse point and felt her shiver in fear. Then I fed.

I don't know how long I was in ecstasy as her hot, sweet blood flowed down my throat. It seemed a timeless moment. Yet in another moment my ecstasy ended as a wave of sorrow deep and crippling hit me like a runaway truck. I was too distracted by this haze of misery to hear Emmett race into me, knocking me away from my prize. Carlise took Bella in his arms and ran as Emmett, Esme, Alice, and Jasper tackled me and held me down.

I'm not sure how long the blood-lust kept me reduced to the level of a snarling senseless animal. When the red haze passed, Esme and Alice were already racing around Chief Swan's house, erasing any sign of my visit—indeed, any sign that Bella had even entered the house that night. Without a word, Alice took Bella's truck keys and raced out the door, Bella's backpack slung over her shoulder. I could see the plan in Alice's mind—driving the truck off a cliff into the ocean. Bella's body would be assumed washed away—consumed by her watery grave.

I was horrified as Emmett and Jasper helped me to my feet. I stood motionless for a minute in shocked silence. I moved when I felt a bead of Bella's blood began to roll from my lips. Without thinking, I licked my lips clean. It was then I realized exactly what I'd done.

* * *

I heard her screams out here in the garage. I refused to be near her as long as blood still ran in her veins. That was my excuse. I didn't know why I bothered. No one believed me.

"You still sulking down here, Edward?" called Emmett as he bounded down the steps two at a time.

I refused to dignify that with a response.

"Ease up on yourself, bro. We are what we are, and sometimes we slip up. It happens. So you're not a perfect as you thought. So what?"

"So what?" I asked infuriated. "I've put us all at risk. She's the daughter of the chief of police, and even worse I've condemned an innocent girl to this cursed existence! How can I ever look her in the eyes, knowing what I did to her?"

"Listen. She'll adjust just like we all did. Alice is already planning her room and talking about how much she loves her already."

"But she's not like us Emmett. She wasn't dying when we found her. She was fine. She had a life and a family. I've stolen all of that."

"Edward," came Esme's gentle voice from the doorway leading into the garage. "No one judges you. Son, come here. Esme glided to my side after I made no show to come to her. "I can see by the look on your face that you won't listen to us." Esme laid her hand on my cheek. "But you need to stop beating yourself up. We've had things like this happen before, and we've always been fine."

"And what about her?" I asked jerking away. "What are we going to do with her? She would have every reason to expose us out of revenge. She could go see her father and expose us. She could bring the Volturi down on our very doorstep."

That's exactly why she's not going to be here when she comes out of the transformation," Esme explained calmly. "Calrlise's already called Eleazer and arranged for you, Alice and Jasper to go with her to the Denalis. You will be able to get her started in her new life there without allowing her to know where she is."

"You want _me_ to go?" I asked incredulously.

"She will be a newborn, Edward, and the Denalis will need all of the help that they can get to control her. You may be able to read her mind once her transformation is complete."

I nodded. I knew she was right. It was the least I could do for my family and the Denalis to use my abilities to help control the new vampire I had created.

The sound of Bella's screaming was nerve-wracking as I drove the rented ambulance up the curving wilderness roads to the Denalis. I had volunteered to drive the ambulance. Guilt permeated every part of me. It was my fault that she was screaming and crying. No one else deserved to hear that. We had left one day into Bella's transformation and now we had spent the greater part of another day making our way to the Denali's isolated home in the Alaskan wilderness.

I hated myself. Bella still had at least day of misery left—because of me.

Yet Alice and Jasper still demanded to go with me in the shriek filled ambulance rather than the peace they'd have in a car following us. They both sat in the back with Bella. Jasper was occasionally able to calm her while I heard Alice explaining to Bella what she was becoming.

I remembered my own transformation. By this point of my change, I was in as much agony as Bella, but I was aware—hyperaware of what was going on around me. I still couldn't sense her thoughts, but from what I could gather Alice, was able to communicate with her. Apparently once clench of her right fist was yes, and two was no.

I let out the breath I did not realize I was holding when I saw the Denali's home in the distance. We were finally here.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was in hell.

That was the only explanation I had for the fire that burned white-hot throughout my body but didn't consume me. I don't know exactly when I started hearing the voice. Alice she called herself. But I knew even as my mind seemed to expand and grow that her voice was too lovely to be real. She was just a product of my broken body—a way to cope with the pain. It was odd. The pain seemed to get no better but my thoughts became clearer. I understood conversations going on around me. I found it strange that as I became even more aware of my inner torment, I was able to think that much more clearly.

I was definitely in hell.

"Bella can you hear us?" the lovely Alice voice called to me.

I continued to moan and cry. I tried to form the word yes, but it came out more as a ragged and hoarse, "Yaaaaa."

I felt a blissfully cool hand against my forehead. "Don't try to talk Bella. Squeeze your hand once for yes and twice for no. Can you do that?"

I squeezed my hand once.

"Good," Alice chirped. "Bella I'm going to try to explain what's happening to you now. Do you remember how this started?"

I saw him in my mind. My attacker. I squeezed my hand once as I screamed as much in rage as in pain.

"Don't go there now," warned another voice. So smooth and calm, I thought, distracted by the sound. I felt my anger fade as I listened to his musical voice.

"Thanks, Jazz," Alice said.

_Jazz_, I thought, what a perfect name for that voice. The pain was constant, and somewhere in my mind I was aware that I was still trying to scream. My voice was gone now. My whimpers and cries sounded more like croaks and dry rattles from a paper sack being crumpled than a human sound. But then I must be closer to a pile of ashes now than a human, so I supposed that fit.

"Bella," the sweet Alice voice said to me. "I know you're in pain, but I promise it will pass and you will be fine—better than fine. You're going to be strong, healthy, and graceful.

I almost choked at those words. Me—strong and graceful. I coughed weakly; it was meant to be a derisive laugh, but I supposed I was lucky that I could breathe at all much less cough.

"We're taking you to a place you'll be safe, and we're going to take care of you."

_What's wrong with me?_ I wondered in a panic. _Why can't I take care of myself?_

"She's getting upset again, Alice. Be careful," Jasper warned.

"She has to know now; it's only going to be worse for her if we wait."

I was beyond upset now. I was enraged. I began to thrash around. I felt cool hands pinning me down. "Bella, you are in pain now because your body is changing. You are becoming like Jasper and me. Do you hear me?"

I squeezed my fist once as I arched my back up in pain. The pain in my hand was fading, but it brought no relief because the flame in my chest was growing hotter.

"We are not exactly human. We are called vampires by those who still believe."

"Noo," I moaned. It all made sense now: Edward being so beautiful and fast, his strength, the way he held me just before he—Holy crow! He bit me! And now I'm becoming like him? My ragged throat was feverish and dry, so my anguished cry came out as breathy rasp. "Why?"

I heard a sharp intake of breath. It reminded me of the sound a person makes when they are slapped.

"It was an accident Bella. He didn't mean it."

I was distracted by the slamming of a car door. _Where had they taken me?_ I wondered with a small part of my mind, but the fire that was leaving my hands and feet was growing hotter and now was roaring within my chest, distracting me from everything but the pain. I felt myself being moved even as someone held me down.

"Careful with the stretcher, Jasper," I heard the Alice voice speak.

I was vaguely aware of being brought into a large building. A hospital? I wondered.

No, I thought. It didn't have that antiseptic hospital smell. My klutziness had landed me in enough hospitals that I knew that smell all too well.

"We have the room set up for her upstairs," I heard a deep warm voice say. "Carmen and I will be up shortly.

"I'm going to pick you up now, Bella," Jazz said. "Please don't be afraid."

In spite of myself, I felt a calm envelop me. It did not reach the inner turmoil that was churning in time with waves of agony, but it helped subdue my thrashing to the point that I was merely trembling violently in the voice's arms.

Soon I was laid out again on some sort of bed. At least that was all I could imagine it would be; I couldn't be sure. I don't know how long I lay on this strange bed. Time seemed to have lost all meaning as I felt the flames consume me.

"Kill me!" I screamed. The fire in my limbs had vanished, but my heart was burning like a sun within me. I felt it speed up until I felt as if my heart would fly out of my chest. I hoped it would, so I could die.

"It's almost over Bella. Not much longer, and we will be right here."

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I heard Bella begging for death again. It had become a raspy whisper over the past day. I wondered whether or not I should give it to her. Would she want to live when she found out what she had become? What I had made her become? If she didn't want to live, I would help her end it, I decided, but she had to at least know she had a choice left. Not a good one, but I would take no more choices from her.

I heard her heart speeding up as her change was almost complete. How much longer? I mouthed to Alice. She focused with her gift. A half hour. I turned to walk out. I would be here when Bella awoke to her new life. I owed her that, but I had to walk away. I had to try to clear my head.

* * *

"Edward," Eleazer called to me from their wide deck. I turned to see the only Denali male approaching me.

Eleazer placed his hands on my shoulders and pulled me in a fatherly embrace. "Accidents happen Edward. Don't blame yourself for this."

I returned his hug stiffly, but made no reply.

I stepped back and decided to share one more of the reasons this whole situation was bothering me. "I can't read her. I've never been unable to read another before."

"That's because she a shield," Eleazer explained.

"A shield?" I asked perplexed.

"And a pretty powerful one if her shielding kept you out of her mind in her human state. I guessed she was gifted when you first brought her a day ago, but now I'm sure. You know that I spent a great deal of time with the Volturi finding talented humans to be changed to join Aro's army. Renata is a shield as well, but unlike Bella, she shields against physical attack. Bella seems to have a shield that is purely mental in nature. It's an interesting gift. I would like to see how she is able to defend herself against Kate's talent."

"She doesn't need that!" I protested angrily. "She's already been through enough."

"Calm down. I did not mean any time in the near future. We will be as gentle and cautious with her as we would with any other newborn. And Jasper's physical gift of manipulating the body's emotional responses seems to be working well with her." Eleazer paused for a moment. Then I supposed he saw the disbelief on my face, and then he added. "She will be fine."

"Maybe, but will she ever forgive me?"

"I think she will, Edward. The bigger question is will you ever forgive yourself?"

"It's almost time," I said changing the subject. "I want to be there when she wakes."

Eleazer gave me a measuring glance, and followed me into the house."

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't speak as I writhed on what must be my deathbed. The fire had all but left my body, but for a dry burn in my throat and an inferno in my chest. My heart was beating like the rapid wings of a humming bird. I wished it would stop. As the flames grew to their hottest, my wish was granted. I felt my heartbeat stutter and become still.

For a moment I was motionless. There was no sound around me and almost everything was cool now. So wonderfully cool. I must be dead. I sighed in relief. _What?_ I thought. I took another deep breath. _How can I be breathing if I'm dead?_ I wondered. And breathing was strange now because I smelled sweet fragrances all around that I couldn't place as well as dust and wood. I opened my eyes and gasped. I saw so clearly. I felt as if I could trace each grain of wood in the beamed ceiling above me. I saw shafts of light streaking across the room filled with dust motes that looked like tiny stars dancing.

"So beautiful," I whispered. And then froze. That voice could not have been me. It was clear and lovely as bells. Rythmic and beautiful.

"Bella, we're here. Don't be afraid," said the Alice voice. I turned toward her and was shocked. I knew her somehow, yet I couldn't remember ever seeing someone as lovely as her. She reached out her hand toward me, I assumed to offer me a hand up.

I reached for her hand hesitantly only to gape at my hand. It was so lovely and radiant. My skin sparkled a bit in the cloudy light.

I sat up with Alice's help. "Am I dead?" I asked Alice. It felt strange to move when my heart was still and when breathing did not feel necessary.

"No," answered the voice I knew as Jazz. I looked over and saw a handsome blond man covered in bite marks. I was shocked I knew him, but for some reason I could not explain, I felt calm. "Do you remember what we told you on the way up here?"

I ran through my memories. "I'm a vampire?" I asked in horror. Yet my voice still sounded liked a song.

"Yes, Bella," Alice said. "It was an accident."

Without warning I felt myself snap. "An accident?" I shrieked though my voice still sounded beautiful. For a while I was not aware of what was happening. I leaped from the bed and lunged toward Alice only to be knocked aside by Japer. He stepped back and I felt an ever stronger level of calm descend Jasper stood in front of Alice and said, "Please stay calm, Bella. I know this is hard but I need you to stay in control."

I felt rather than saw the presence of another person in the room move. I turned faster than I believed possible. A strange animalistic sound—a cross between a hiss and a snarl—escaped my throat. It was him—Edward—the person who took away my life.


	2. Thirst and Terror

**Author's Note: Don't own Twilight and make no money from this. Sorry for the delay. Real life and all gets in the way.**

* * *

Edward's POV

I knew it was stupid thing to do—to approach her. But I couldn't help it. She was still sprawled on the oak floor where Jasper pushed her away from attacking Alice and, in doing so, stopping Bella's uncontrollable fit of newborn rage.

"Why?" she shrieked. An instant later, I found myself slammed into a wall and felt teeth rip into my throat. I was vaguely aware of Jasper and Alice pulling my attacker away as I heard the metal screeching. I screamed as I felt of a chunk of my neck being ripped away. Her venom was burning within the gaping hole in my neck. I clutched at my injury, and whirled away. I saw her spit my flesh from her mouth from the corner of my eye. A horrified expression crossed her face.

"What have I done?" she rasped, digging gouges into the warm wood floor beneath her.

"Sh..Sh..Bella. It's okay," Alice cooed, wrapping her arms around Bella.

"How can it be okay?" she asked, panic in her voice. "I ripped out his throat!" She shrieked and then sobbed. I saw her look of fear and revulsion as Jasper placed the missing part of my neck in the hand not clasped around my wound. I leaned on Jasper and met Eleazer at the door. He led me to his library.

* * *

Edward's POV

"She took quite a chunk out of you, my friend," Eleazar said as he dabbed the venom away from my neck with a linen handkerchief.

I grimaced in pain. Each stroke was like pouring salt into an open wound must feel like for a human.

Hold still, and I'll set this section of your neck in place properly," said Eleazar.

"Unh…" I rasped as I felt Eleazar firmly position my missing flesh and then wrap with another handkerchief he'd folded into a makeshift bandage.

"Nice," I mouthed to him as he tied the knot firmly. I leaned back against the mahogany desk and started to slump forward, but the pain from the movement stilled me instantly.

"I'll take that as a compliment coming from one with as many medical degrees as you."

As Eleazar wrapped one last layer of linen handkerchief around my neck, I heard Alice try to calm Bella's hysterics, and felt the waves of calm flowing from my brother.

"Are you okay, Edward?" Carmen asked as she entered the room.

"Will be," I croaked. I grimaced. My throat felt shredded on the left side. It would take time to heal.

"Perhaps, seeing Bella's reaction, we should get you home, Edward. Unless you can hear her now?"

I started to shake my head and instantly regretted it. _Must stop moving,_ I thought to myself. "No," I mouthed.

"Tanya will drive you down. It will be better if Carlisle tends your wounds anyway."

"Yes," I mouthed silently. _At least,_ I thought, _Tanya will not be able to try to convince me once again that we should become lovers. Not with my injury._

Eleazar helped me to my feet, and I ambled my way into the sitting room and stared out the wide picture window in front of me. I tried to lose myself in the beauty of the windswept mountains in front of me, but I could not rid myself of the memory of Bella's horror at what she'd become.

In the room just upstairs from me, Alice and Jasper were trying to convince Bella she should jump from the upstairs balcony with them to go hunting. I could sense their concerned thoughts for me. If Bella came back down to the level where I stood they worried she would attack me again. She didn't sound angry to me though—terrified more than anything else.

I truly hated nothing more at that moment than myself. I raked my hands through my hair.

"Alice, I'm a klutz. I fall walking along an even sidewalk. There is no way that I can jump from two stories. I'll break my neck."

"Bella, you're stronger now. And much more likely to break the nearby trees than to so much as scratch yourself."

Could the poor girl really not sense how much stronger she was now?

I sighed. Of course she couldn't. Everything I saw in her and the thoughts that I was hearing from my empathic brother revealed that she was fighting an overwhelming sense of panic. She was terrified of what she had become.

I shook my head as guilt once again consumed me. Waking as a vampire would have been a lot to deal with if one only had the limited mental resources of a human, but as a vampire with the multiple levels of thinking—all active at the same time… Bella must have been feeling as tough she were drowning in her new awareness.

* * *

Bella's POV

Sensory overload—I'd heard of it before, but never experienced it—at least not like this. I was going out of my mind with disgust at what I'd become, and what I'd just done. It was bad enough that I had become a v -vamp. I couldn't even bring myself to think the word, but to almost kill another person like that. To rip out another person's throat? No matter how much Edward deserved it, and no matter how much the others kept telling me that he would heal. It just wasn't right. More importantly, it wasn't me.

Yet the longer I sat within this room listening to Alice and Jasper trying of calm me, the more a scorching pain filled my throat. I was feeling the thirst they had tried to warn me about while I was burning, and it was consuming every last thought in my overburdened brain.

Jasper and Alice looked at each other warily. "I'm sure the thirst is getting bad now," said Alice. "You need to hunt."

Before I could fully deal with the implications of what Alice meant, Jasper said. "Bella, we are going to jump down now. Come with us."

"What? Jump out the window. Are you crazy? Even if I weren't so uncoordinated that I'm almost disabled, I would break an arm or leg."

"You'll be fine," Alice assured me. She took my hands gently and walked me toward the open window. I was a few feet away when I refused to move another step.

"Alice, I'm a klutz. I fall walking along an even sidewalk. There is _no_ way that I can jump from two stories. I'll break my neck."

"Bella, you're stronger now. And much more likely to break the nearby trees than so much as scratch yourself."

"Bella, if you're afraid then let us carry you down," Jasper suggested. I felt calm and trust in a powerful way. Trusting them was better than going mad with this fire in my throat.

"Just close your eyes and hold your breath. Well tell you when you can open them." Without another word, Jasper scooped me up in his arms and carried me down some steps. I tried to focus on keeping calm and held tightly to Alice's hand.

"We're going to the first level then out the back door now. Just keep holding your breath. We will be ready to hunt soon."

I nodded and waited. It seemed odd to me that I was not struggling with the length of time I had held my breath, but I felt no urge to breathe. The only urge that I felt at the moment was the overriding thirst that was driving me mad.

I felt the breeze fly past me, and it seemed as though my companions had placed me in some super silent convertible. Some strange new sense within me realized how fast we were going—like we were racing at top speed on some incredibly quiet motorcycle.

A few minutes later we slowed. I felt Jasper lower me to my feet only a second after we stopped.

"You can open your eyes now, Bella," Alice said in a tone of voice that reminded me of the way my mom used to talk with the kindergarteners she taught when they were cranky. Just great. Not only was I bloodthirsty monster now. I had to be spoken to like a whiny kid.

I looked around and saw that I was standing in the middle of forest by a stream. A very old forest if the size of the trees was any indication. My depression lifted as I took a deep breath and found myself engulfed in scents. I looked around and felt I was seeing trees, sky, and the rich, brown earth for the first time. Everything was so beautiful. And I could see—truly see. For a moment I forgot the burning in my throat—but only for a moment. "My throat," I gasped as the pain choked me.

"Follow us," said Jasper, and he began to stalk. It was odd, but that's the only way I could explain his smooth and cat-like movements. Even more shocking was when I found myself creeping alongside him with the same ease.

"Breathe deep, Bella. What do you smell? Listen and tell me what you hear."

"I smell the trees, and the there's something else—an animal smell. Several large creatures are through those trees," I answered. "I can hear their heartbeats."

"This is what we hunt Bella. It won't taste great, but it will cool your thirst."

I nodded. I hadn't given thought to what we would be hunting. A part of me grew very sick at the idea that I blindly followed these two vampires to hunt without ensuring that no person was hurt, but that part of me was being pushed to the side violently by the raging thirst that had turned my throat into a parched and dry wasteland.

"What do I do?" I rasped out.

"Do what comes naturally," Alice advised. "Don't think about it."

I closed my eyes and focused on the heartbeats. My mouth began to water. In the instant I thought of running, I was racing toward my prey so fast that my surroundings should have blurred around me. It only vaguely caught my notice that I could see everything with amazing clarity. Before I could fully realize what I was doing, I flew into a huge moose, tackling it to the ground. I sank my teeth into its neck and sighed as the thick, wet liquid cooled the fire that had almost driven me insane. I lifted my head to see two other moose lying dead and Alice and Jasper each feeding on moose of their own.

Jasper lifted his head first. "We thought you would be very thirsty, so we killed a few extra for you," he explained as he waved to the downed creatures. Without another word I feel on the closest beast with abandon. I fed eagerly and soon was feeling sated if not completely satisfied.

"Thank you," I said as I dragged my hand over my mouth. "But I think I'm okay now,"

"That's fine. Jazz and I will finish this one off." Without another word, I saw the dainty figure of Alice fall on the downed moose. She ripped into its throat. I watched in disbelief at what I was seeing. Alice and Jasper were so beautiful and graceful, yet they were feeding on prey like something off of Animal Planet. I was repulsed by what I was seeing—at what I had done. I stood still as they finished and watched them as they dug a shallow grave and threw the moose in—little Alice lifting the large buck I had downed all by herself.

"We always clean up after ourselves," explained Alice as Jasper covered the shallow grave they must have dug while I was eating. "We don't want any hunters coming along and wondering why there are animals lying around that have been drained of blood but had the meat left behind. Creates the kinds of questions we don't want asked."

"If you—we—eat animals, why did Edward attack me?" I asked attempting to curb revulsion at what I had just done.

Jasper sat on a fallen log and patted beside him for Alice and me to join him.

"Bella, what do you know about vampires?" he asked.

"What should I know?" I questioned, sitting on a rock directly across from Jasper. It seemed silly to sit. I was just as comfortable standing as I was sitting. But I got the feeling as I saw Alice scoot closely by Jasper's side that there was quite a bit I would need to know.

Maybe sitting down was a good idea after all.

* * *

Bella's POV

I listened as Jasper and Alice explained that I was now a part of the mythological world. I was a vampire. I would always feel the annoying pain in my throat….the slight scratchy feeling of a sickness coming on, but in time I would manage it. And eventually learn to ignore it. I couldn't imagine that. I was fine now, but the pain was so intense. The thirst. And if I made a mistake, and revealed what I was… There were others who would destroy me.

I shook my head to clear it. "I can never see them again. Renee? Charlie? Phil?"

Alice took my hand. "I'm sorry, Bella, but even if you could control the bloodlust enough to be around them, they would know you were different, and their lives would be in as great a danger from the Volturi as yours would be for showing yourself."

Rage filled me. "Why?" I demanded as I let go of Alice's hand and stood shaking. I felt waves of calm flow over me. Calm I now knew came from Jasper. I struggled against Jasper's gift. I wanted to be angry. I had every right!

Alice sat beside me and wrapped me in a tight hug. "Bella, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, but you're not alone. I'll always be around to help you. We're going to be like sisters, and I love you so much already."

I began to sob, but it brought no relief, no tears. I let Alice hold me as cried.

Frozen in my misery and wrapped in Alice's embrace, I watched the nightfall. The sky looked strange to me. It was night, but not dark. There was a deep lavender sky above me.

"I feel like I've got ADD or something," I groaned as I gathered myself.

"That's normal," Alice assured me. "You'll learn how to focus is time."

I nodded though I felt little comfort from her words. "What will happen now?"

"First, I think we need to introduce you to one of the fun things about being a vampire," Alice grinned. There was a gleam in her eye that made me wary, but I allowed her to help me up. "Race ya back to the house."

With a wink, Alice sped away faster than anything I'd ever seen. I stood shocked for a moment when I saw Jasper take off after her.

"Come on," Alice encouraged as she paused atop the crest of a nearby hill. "See how fast you are now."

I shrugged to myself. I supposed it couldn't hurt to check, and I did feel stronger. I was laughing at the top of my lungs only a minute later. I felt like I was flying. I was so close to Jasper and Alice and I was gaining on them easily. "This is amazing," I called as I passed Jasper and began trailing Alice.

Alice grinned over her shoulder. "Winner gets a bath drawn for her," she teased.

I narrowed my eyes and poured on the speed to reach the house a full thirty seconds before Alice.

"Looks like you've got work to do, Darlin" pointed out Jasper.

Alice swatted Jasper playfully. "You win this time, Bella," she teased and zipped into the house and up the stairs. Jasper held out his arm to me. I placed my hand in the crook of his arm and smiled.

"A bit old fashioned," I commented. "But nice."

Jasper chuckled as he escorted me into the house at a slow human pace. "I suppose it is at that, but considering that I did fight in the Civil War, old fashioned behaviors are to be expected at times."

"Okay, now you're messing with my head. I'm not sure, but isn't that dangerous with a newborn like me?"

"Oh he's telling you the truth, Bella." Greeted an older woman with silken black hair.

I stepped back swallowing the hiss that seemed to be second nature to me now.

"I didn't mean to scare you," explained Carmen in a soothing voice.

"N-no," I stammered. I was mildly surprised that even stammering seemed musical with my new voice. "I'm just a bit jumpy. I'm sorry."

"Mija, you have nothing to apologize for. You are new to this life," Carmen reassured gently. "It is normal for you to be as nervous and tense as you are."

I took a deep breath, not necessary—but calming, and allowed Carmen to pull me into a hug. It was crazy, I know, but something about her reminded me of Renee. I leaned into her embrace as she rubbed my back and whispered to me. "Bella, we will be here for you. My family, and the Cullens as well. We will always be there if you need us."

I swallowed the lump that rose in my throat. I nodded when I pulled back from the woman. I was afraid to speak at all till I saw that I had smeared blood from my splattered shirt onto the lady's dress. My hand flew to my mouth. If I could have been crying, I would have been at that point.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to stain your dress," I blurted out. "I'm so,"

"This? This is nothing." Carmen said with a wave of his hand. "We were all messy eaters when we first started out and I have more clothes than I will ever need thanks to Alice."

"Carmen," called Alice from the top of the stairs. "I'm ready for Bella. Tanya's room."

Carmen nodded smiled back at me. "Go freshen up. I'm sure Alice has new clothes for you as well. "We'll all be downstairs. When you are ready to meet the rest of us Denalis, we'll be waiting in the sitting room."

I nodded and rushed up the stairs faster than I should have but not at top speed.

I probably would have thought it odd that I knew where to go, but I was growing used to the way I could smell people. _Great,_ I thought. _I'm a freaking bloodhound too. Yeah, a bloodhound that's rolled in blood and dirt, and is more dangerous than said bloodhound in the final stages of rabies._

I lingered at the door for a moment. My self-loathing must have shown on my face because Alice gave me an understanding smile.

"It will get better. I know it." She grabbed my hand and led me into the luxurious bathroom.

"I'll lay your clothes out on the bed. You take your time and enjoy a good soak."

I nodded. "Oh," I said as Alice exited the room. "Alice. Thanks for everything."

"I already think of you as family, Bella, and what are sisters for?" Alice said as she closed the door behind her leaving me to my bath.

I soaked in the water and waited till every last bubble popped.

I listened as the others reentered the house and began to talk with one another. It was odd. One moment they were talking about the amount of carnivorous wildlife around and the next Alice had drawn the ladies of the house into a discussion of the latest fashions.

I knew little about fashion, but even I have heard of names like Louis Voutton, Chanel, and Versache.

They were discussing the possibility of going to a fashion show in Paris with Alice like I would discuss going to the movies with my friends back home in Arizona. I shook my head. Alice had better not expect those kinds of conversations with me. I wasn't going for it.

"How does the undead come across so much money?" I wondered quietly, but decided just as quickly that I probably didn't want to know.

I exited the tub. My new hearing amazed me. I could I hear Eleazar and Jasper discuss a documentary on World War One from the floor below as I dried off. They sounded like they were in the room with me. It was strange and amusing to hear them discussing the inaccuracies and missing details as I dried myself. This was fascinating—at least it was more interesting that the women's discussion of trendy skirt lengths and height of heels.

I wrapped the towel around me as gently as I could. The last thing I wanted to do was rip a towel in half. I padded into the luxurious bedroom that belonged to Tanya. I wondered for a moment why she would have a huge and very comfortable looking bed when she never slept. I could only assume it was a prop meant to keep suspicion away from the family. I dropped my towel in the nearby hamper and reached for the warm chocolate sweater. When I touched it, I was astounded by how incredibly soft it was. I checked the label. Cashmere? What was Alice thinking? I laid it to the side quickly and pulled on the blue bra and panty set that looked freshly picked from a Victoria's secrets catalogue. Even handling the underwear like it was the most delicate tissue, I managed to rip a few holes in the sides of my panties. Ugh…This new strength was infuriating.

The underwear was ridiculous, and I'd have to talk about Alice later about repaying her for these clothes, but I was beginning to worry that it would take out my entire savings. I slid on the designer jeans and the gorgeous sweater and walked to the other side of the room to see a pair of five inch chocolate brown heels.

"No, way," I muttered to myself and sat heavily on the bed. I'd go barefoot first. I was NOT wearing those shoes. I stopped short of these mutinous thoughts as I saw Edward's face. He was in a picture on the dresser. Tanya and he were wrapped in a playful embrace on a beach.

Suddenly I thought of another use Tanya may have had for this bed and decided that I no longer wanted to be on this bed or in this room for that matter.

I turned to check the mirror, and make sure I hadn't accidently put some holes in the jeans or sweater when I saw my eyes for the first time—my blood red eyes. I did the only thing I could do when faced with such a sight. I screamed and scrambled away to the door.


	3. Complications

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you for all of the interest you've shown in this story. It inspired me to hammer out this chapter Sunday night. Had to wait till my beta (I have one now, Yeah! Thank you, Evelyn CMB) could have time to work with it.**

**Standard Disclaimer. I don't own or make any money from the characters in this story. I'm merely playing in Stephanie Myer's sandbox. **

Chapter 3—Complications

* * *

Bella's POV-

I don't know how long I sat crying against the wall of the bedroom before Alice and Carmen raced into the room. I only know that I was close to hysterics. How could my eyes be red? What had I become?

Carmen held me close and Alice knelt in front of me. I could smell Jasper close—just out in the hall? Where ever he was, I could feel him using his power to calm me.

"What's wrong, Mija?" crooned Carmen gently.

"My eyes," I shuddered. "What…" I couldn't complete the thought.

"Your eyes will cool in time," Alice promised. "A few months and they will become golden just like ours."

I nodded though part of me felt sick. Months? Months before my eyes would not look like something out of a horror flick.

I took a deep breath and was about to stand up when a blank look crossed Alice's face.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I hoped I hadn't freaked her out. I wouldn't have blamed her if I had though.

"She's fine," Carmen assured me. "She sometimes has visions of the future. It is her gift, like Jasper can help calm us when we are upset."

Alice came back to and a worried look crossed her face. Jasper rushed through the door to her side.

"What did you see?" asked Jasper, crouching beside her. "I sensed worry coming from you."

"It's okay," Alice promised Jasper. "It's a complication, but we can stop it from becoming a crisis. But it means we have to get back to Forks now."

"Alice?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Bella, everything's going to be fine," Alice assured me. "We've got to go back home for a few days, but I promise we'll be back this weekend. In the meantime, Carmen and the rest of the Denalis will be here with you. You be fine."

I started to panic. Alice was the closest thing I had to a friend since this disaster had started. I felt waves of calm, but I managed to snap at her in spite of them.

"I barely know them! I barely know anything, and you're going to leave me?"

"Bella," said Jasper, handing me a phone, "if you need us, for anything, just call. We wouldn't leave you unless we had to. And we will be back this weekend."

I took the phone in my hand and nodded numbly. They were gone in the blink of an eye—literally. But Carmen didn't let me go. I leaned my head into her shoulder and cried late into the evening.

I was pulled from my crying with a sweet burning smell.

"Mija," said Carmen, unclenching my fist and removing the sparking remnants of Jasper's phone. A few sparks had caught and my hand was starting to burn. Carmen tugged me over into the bathroom and doused the flames in the sink and washed away the last of the battery acid from the crushed phone.

"Ow, that hurt. I thought I was supposed to be indestructible now," I groused as Carmen pulled a hand towel from beneath the sink and wrapped my hand.

Carmen laughed. "From almost everything but fire. Fire can still hurt us."

I shook my head, carefully avoiding the mirror. I did not want to see those demon eyes staring back at me.

* * *

Edward's-POV

Esme crushed me to herself in a tight hug before I could fully get out of the car. I suppose someone had called because the first thing she did afterward was pass me off to Carlisle. He had his doctor's satchel and a bag of animal blood in his hands. "Drink this," he said as he peeled away the handkerchief to inspect my wound. "It will help you heal faster."

I bit in the bag of blood we usually used during a long trip with a grimace. It would most likely be something bland like deer—and worse yet—cold. But I forced it down as Rosalie and Esme greeted Tanya.

"So someone finally got past that eavesdropping brain of yours and took a chunk out of you," boomed Emmett with a wide grin.

"Emmett," chided Esme. "Edward's been hurt. Leave him alone."

"She should have ripped his head off," shot Rosalie as she turned and entered the house in a huff.

I heard Rosalie call me a string of names in her head that would have made Emmett blush. I pinched the bridge of my nose as Carlisle made a final adjustment to the bandage he'd secured on my neck and wrapped gauze around my neck to hold it tight.

"Don't take what she says to heart, Edward. She's upset". Carlisle said, then added, "About a lot of things."

"But she's right," I croaked.

"Not another word out of you until your neck has healed," warned Esme. "Do you hear me?"

Esme wrapped an arm around my shoulder and steered me back toward into the house.

"Rose is _not_ right," Carlisle said forcefully. "You did not mean to do this. And Alice said that the reason you were attacked was because you were trying to help Bella to her feet. What you did was an accident. And we all have blood on our hands Edward. All of us."

"Except you," I mouthed.

"I doubt that. With as miserable as Rosalie has been, and you at times," Carlisle consoled.

I shrugged, and immediately winced from the movement.

"Not another move Edward," scolded Esme. "You are to lie down on the sofa and become as still as a statue. I'll bring you some blood every so often and your only move had better be to sip it from your cup."

I allowed Esme to push me gently to the sofa and took the pillow she offered me. I had no problem freezing. It was easier for me to become stone—to hide within myself—than to face anyone now. I did my best to run some music through my mind to drown out both the thoughts of pity and Rosalie's mental screeching surrounding me.

* * *

Bella's POV

I sat in the living room surrounded by four of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. Kate and Irina, Tanya's sisters, sat across from me looking like goddesses from some ancient temple. Carmen and Eleazar were gorgeous as well. I knew enough from my look in the mirror that I was like them now—stunning—but it gave me no comfort. I tried to get to know them, but it was nerve-wracking. I was never a social butterfly, and now with my iffy attention and my chaotic emotions, I was a few steps away from being an utter basket case.

Kate must have noticed it. "You mentioned you liked books earlier?"

"Yes," I said.

"We have a library—actually just an overlarge office filled with books. You are welcome to read anything you find there," she offered.

I was thrilled at first. I was just about to ask to be taken there, when I remembered what I did to Carmen's dress and the holes I'd gouged in my underwear.

"I'd probably rip them when I tried to turn the page," I said sadly.

"Nonsense," said Carmen. "You need to learn to control you strength anyway, and I will come with you and help you. If you rip a few books in the process, so what? Things can be replaced easily, Mija."

I still felt nervous but followed Carmen as she beckoned me up the stairs. I tried to focus on controlling my speed so that I took the stairs at human pace. It seemed like being in control of things was my new mission.

Great. Me—the person that couldn't even control my body well enough to avoid tripping over my own feet, and the same person who couldn't control my own life because I taking care of my wonderful, flaky mother. I have to become a master at control: control of my thirst, my strength, my crazy emotions, and this insane information overload that threatened to fry my brain.

Carmen motioned for me to take a seat as she scooped up a pile of old Cosmo's. "I don't know why these haven't been sent to the recycler's yet, but they will be a perfect way for you to practice handling books before you try to read something you will enjoy. And if you rip them, no harm done."

I felt tension leave my shoulders as she placed the stack on the empty space beside me. "Thank you," I said as I picked up the first magazine. I promptly ripped the cover off. I winced.

Carmen smiled indulgently. "We all did our share of destroying things, Bella. Keep trying and don't worry about it. While you practice, tell me what kind of books you like, and I'll see what we have."

I turned another page. It ripped but only a quarter of the way down. I grimaced, but tried again. "I like the classics: _Jane Eyre, Pride and Prejudice_….anything by Austen. But my favorite is Bronte. I love _Wuthering Heights_."

"Ah, a fan of the classic romances," observed Carmen as she expertly made her way around the wide room plucking books out of the massive shelves and placing them on the coffee table in front of me. "Can I assume _Romeo and Juliet_ is among your favorites?"

"I love _Romeo and Juliet_," I told her as I finally managed to turn a page without ripping it.

"So it's the tragic romances that capture your heart?" observed Carmen. She looked at me. Her eyes seemed…pitying.

"Guess it fits," I said bitterly. "Tragedy… That's my life…er living death now."

"Stop it now," said Carmen, and she sat across from me and took my hands in hers. "We are not dead. The dead do not walk, talk, laugh, love, or cry. We are different. And we can still choose to be whoever we want to be. Yes, it's harder for us, but it's not impossible. And you now have ages to laugh and to find your heart's true love."

I rolled my eyes.

"Bella, you can give yourself as much time to grieve for the life you lost as you need, but don't lose hope. There is still so much wonder and beauty for you to experience, and you are welcomed into my heart and my family's hearts. You are not alone."

I nodded. I was feeling weepy again. Carmen must have noticed because she released my hands and put another magazine in my hands. "Now let's practice some more. Bronte is waiting for you."

* * *

Edward's POV

"Here," Esme said, holding a cup in front of me. I took it and sipped. "Mmm," I sounded to let Esme know that I appreciated the fact that it was warm.

"I thought you would be able to take it better warmed up." Esme smiled down at me as she brushed some of my hair back from my forehead. "I finally found a good use for the coffeemaker."

I should have tried to smile for Esme's sake, but I felt myself sinking back into my pit of depression and self-loathing. I was grateful that Jasper wasn't here. It was hard enough feeling this way. I would hate to subject Jasper to my dark mood.

I barely noticed the phone ringing a few minutes later, but I did pick up the panicked thoughts coming from Esme.

"Calm down, Esme," I heard Alice's voice chirp from the other side of the phone. "I've seen a way out of this. Yes, Charlie is going to come and investigate. I think some of his Quilute friends put him onto us. They haven't found the truck yet, so they are searching the town for leads and Edward was out of school right after she disappeared. Then Jasper and I were out the next day."

"And the way out?" asked Esme as she stood perfectly still.

"Edward sounds awful when he talks. It will be easy enough to convince Charlie that Edward got sick and gave it to me and Jasper. All we have to do is be bundled up and look sick in the living room. It even helps that Edward left school early. We can claim that he got sick at school and came home. That allows you to back up Edward's story easily. Carlisle can say we've both lost our voices. Then he can hear Edward talk. Carlisle can pass it off as strep throat and give us an excuse to be out of school till Wednesday of next week without rousing suspicion. It will help us in the long run. The sheriff himself will serve as our alibi."

Esme smiled, and I saw the tension leave her body. "And you've seen this?"

"Yes, and I've tried to think of everything we can do to help. You may want to send Emmett and Rose out to get a new coffee maker. Have some coffee brewing in the kitchen when he arrives. Strong and black. And have Edward change into that beige turtleneck shirt in his closet. It will hide the bandages. And please ask him to change into some pajama bottoms. He needs to look like he's been home sick all day."

"How much time do we have?" asked Esme, eyeing the coffee pot full of blood.

"Another two hours. We'll make it home just in time, so be ready," Alice said. "But don't worry. It's going to be fine."

I heard Alice hang up and knew, without a doubt, that if I were human I would be throwing up right now. As it was, I felt a weight in my chest. I would have to face Bella's father. I would have to talk to him. I supposed I deserved this: to see the suffering I caused an innocent man.

For one moment I thought of looking at him and telling him everything—that I'd killed Bella. I'd give him a torch and willingly stand on my pyre as he burned me for my crime.

But that would destroy my family and place Charlie's life in danger from the Volturi. I wouldn't hurt anyone else. I would face Charlie Swan and tell him that I left school early sick. That I'd been sick for days. I'd let him leave without knowing what became of his daughter because, in the long run, fewer innocent people would be hurt that way. The guilt that threatened to strangle me would be part of my punishment—my penance for my crime.

* * *

Bella POV

I moved the copy _Crime and Punishment_ from the stack of books on the third shelf of the massive bookcase by the door. Behind it was a huge selection of Russian authors. Tragedies yes. Romances no. I was taking a break from my reading. I was amazed at how quickly I could read now. And I was marveling that I had just memorized my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_. I ran my fingers gently across the spines of Tolstoy as I remembered word for word each pain-filled declaration of love and hatred. I shivered.

I finally discovered something about being a vampire that made me deliriously happy. I could carry all of my favorite books in my head. Anytime and anywhere I wanted to, I could focus on the memory of reading the book, and I would be able to sink into the story. My memories would be the pages, and my memory was perfect now.

When I read, it was easier to focus on just one thing. I was aware of what was going on around me. I was aware of the slight burning of my throat, and I heard all of the noises just outside my window. I heard the conversations below me but I was able to allow all of these things to fade into the background.

I turned back to the books on the table waiting for me. I returned to my seat in a blur and picked up a copy of _Pride and Prejudice_—the next book I was going to make a permanent part of me.

* * *

Edward POV

It wasn't hard for me to appear sick. With my natural pallor, I never looked entirely well. I'm sure my expression showed the pain of my guilt. Esme had me lie back in the nearby recliner. She covered me with an afghan and busied herself setting up the sofa with blankets and pillows for Alice to bundle up in when they made it home. She had even placed a half-filled glass of orange juice on the table by my chair.

"If I didn't know it better," teased Carlisle, "I'd think you'd actually like us to get sick every once and a while so you could take care of us."

Esme stuck her tongue out at Carlisle. "You're one to talk," she shot back. "He who cares for the sick every chance he gets."

"Touche," said Carlisle as he came behind and wrapped Esme in a hug.

"Ugh," complained Emmett. "That coffee smells disgusting."

"It does, doesn't it?" agreed Carlisle. He sighed. "But Alice is sure that Charlie will appreciate a cup when he comes, and I think we should do everything for him we can."

"Like a cup of coffee will do any good," snapped Rosalie.

"Rose. It's not the coffee. It's the thought. The gesture that lets him know we care."

Rose sniffed disdainfully and stood staring out the window. "I suppose that Emmett and I have to be here for the interrogation?"

"It won't hurt to have you here," said Carlisle sternly, "and I would remind you that we've covered for both your and Emmett's indiscretions in the past. It is expected that you provide the same courtesy to your brother."

Rosalie scowled, but didn't say another word.

I was glad she was pouting now. I did not want to hear another word from her. I was even more grateful when Emmett came up behind her and made suggestion about how they could spend the hour remaining until the chief arrived. I tried to block out the mental images that came with those suggestions, but at least it gave me a reprieve from her mental flurry of insults and accusations.

* * *

Bella POV

I sat relaxed and content as I finished _Jane Eyre_. I had been up in the library all night and the majority of the day reading my favorite books. I was sure, memory or no, I would read them again. I loved the feel of a book in my hands too much to forgo that pleasure. And I loved the smell of books even more now than I had as a human, but I smiled as I felt the words of my favorite stories flow through my mind—a part of me now.

It was funny in a way. I was in a gorgeous home in the middle of a stunning wilderness that would look fantastic on the cover of National Geographic, and I had just had the ultimate beauty treatment. I felt strong and healthy. It was like being some amazing spa retreat. And I had uninterrupted hours to simply read.

I supposed I should be happy. But in moments when I did not occupy myself with books, my mind struggled to grasp the fuzzy human memories of Charlie and Renee. I missed them with an almost physical ache. If I could just call them—just let them know I was okay. But I couldn't. If they found out about me, I could be sentencing them to death by that group of vampire enforcers.

Maybe a few years from now, after the Cullens moved and enough time had passed I could send them both postcards. I could tell them I ran away but that I was happy and well and that….that I loved them very much. I filed the idea away for later. I couldn't try it now. But maybe one day.

* * *

Alice POV

Jasper and I were out of the car before the doors slammed shut. We raced up the stairs at our top speed and threw on pajamas. We raced back down and situated ourselves under the covers on the couch. Jasper and I took turns mussing up our hair, much to Emmett's amusement. Rosalie was sitting in the living room and flipping through a fashion magazine and Emmett was playing Halo 3 when we all heard the Cruiser pull onto the winding dirt road to our home.

* * *

Edward POV

Esme ran a dust cloth over the island of the kitchen and Carlisle flipped through the paper. He would be clearly seen doing this from the wide windows of the house.

A knock on the door let sent a jolt of panic through me. Would I be able to do this? Look into the face of the man whose daughter I'd condemned to this cursed life?

'_You can do this,' _Alice thought at me. _'It's going to be okay for Bella. I see her happy with us Edward. And I know you've seen it too.'_

I felt a calm envelop me as I heard Jasper's silent communication to me as well. _'Please try to control the self-loathing. I can't take that on top of all of the tension in the room.'_

"Sorry," I mouthed silently to Jasper and I focused on what I had to do for the sake of my family and for Charlie's own good.

"Charlie, welcome," greeted Carlisle. "To what do we owe this visit?"

I looked over at Charlie and had to bite back a gasp. I was a good six feet from him but I could see clearly the worry etched on his face. His eyes were swollen and bloodshot. I had never heard his thoughts clearly in the past, but I could hear them now. And I wished more than anything I could not.

'_Please, God, let them know where she is. I can't lose my little girl. I just got her back. God, I hope Billy's wrong. He has to be wrong. Bella has to be okay.'_

"My daughter never came home from school after her first day. I've been asking around at the school and all of the people who saw her that day. It was three days ago and I knew I would be able to find all of your children here at the same time."

Carlisle looked truly dismayed and surprised. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. Of course, we will do everything in our power to help you."

"Can I get you something? Coffee or tea?" offered Esme.

"Coffee, black," said Charlie thickly. "And thanks."

Esme walked back to the kitchen.

"Carlisle, I was told that Edward left school early that Wednesday. I was wondering if you or he would like to tell me why he left and if he saw anyone unusual hanging around the school?"

"I was feeling sick," I croaked. "I saw Bella in biology, but we didn't talk. I didn't see anyone around the school, but I didn't look too closely."

"You sound awful, kid," observed Charlie.

"Believe it or not, he's actually much better than he was," explained Esme. "He couldn't talk when he came home on Wednesday—strep throat. Then Alice and Jasper came down with it the next day. I think it's the only time I've heard Alice silent in years."

Alice shot Esme a dirty look, and Emmett laughed outright. "Boy, ain't that the truth." He waggled his eyebrows at Alice. "It's been nice chief," he said while he got up to face his questions.

"I didn't notice anything unusual that Wednesday. How about you, Rosie?"

Rosalie shrugged and continued flipping through her magazine. "What year is she?" she asked. "I don't remember seeing her."

"She's a junior," Charlie said.

"Then Edward and Alice are the ones to ask," Rosalie said simply.

Alice motioned for a pen and paper. She took the tablet and scribbled a note to Charlie. "I saw her in the lunchroom with Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, Jessica Stanly, and Angela Webber. She seemed like a very nice girl."

She passed her pad to Esme who gave it to Charlie. "She is a nice girl," he muttered under his breath. "My little girl." The chief had obviously not meant for us to hear this, so we all pretended not to. I however took a great swallow of the orange juice to choke back the sobs that threatened to break forth from my chest. I didn't know how much more I could stand of this.

"Stupid, superstitious old man," he muttered to himself. Charlie took one last sip of his coffee and passed his mug back to Esme. "Thank you for your time, Carlisle. If you or your family see anything, or if your kids remember anything at all…"

"We'll call you," promised Carlisle, placing a hand on Charlie's arm.

Charlie nodded and walked out of the house. Everyone stayed frozen until his car had turned onto the main road, it was then I got up and ran out of the house. I had to get away.

I heard my family calling for me, but I kept going. I had to be alone. I deserved to be alone. I was a monster.

* * *

Alice POV

Carlisle started to rush after Edward when a vision came to me. "Stop. Give him some time," I said. "I know where he will be when the sun comes up. And I've seen something that might help pull him out of this depression he's going into. Let him go until the morning. He won't be ready to listen till then."

"Are you sure, Alice?" Carlisle asked.

I saw several possible futures spread before me. One that I longed to help make real. "I'm sure. And if we are very careful this could just end up being one of the best things that has happened to this family in years."

"And I don't suppose you'd care to enlighten us, Oh Great Carnac the Magnificent?" asked Emmett.

"Nope," I said. "Strictly need-to-know. And you don't."

**Great Carnac the Magnificent, for any of my readers who don't know, was a funny sketch on the old Tonight Show with Johnny Carson. I think there a clips of it on Youtube for anyone who is interested.**


	4. Mood Swings

**Author's Note-I don't own Twilight, nor do I make any money from this story. It's just something I do for kicks. **

**Later from the Llama.**

Chapter 4—Mood Swings

* * *

Edward's POV

It was a day later when I returned to the house. As soon as I had made myself presentable with the clothes Alice left to replace my mud splattered and rain soaked garments, I joined Carlisle and the rest of my family in our sitting room.

I turned to look at Alice. "Is there any reason you are repeating the _Ramayana_ in the original Hindi?" I asked.

Alice smiled widely. I was reminded of the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland_.

"I'm simply reacquainting myself with classical epics," Alice said. She pulled a backpack from her shoulder and tossed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked, holding the leather bag.

"Bella," Alice answered. "You're going to take it to her this afternoon."

"What?" I asked. "You can't possibly think that she wants to be around me."

"She may not, but we are needed around here for the next day and a half, and someone needs to bring Bella some clothes and a few things to make her feel a bit more comfortable." Alice pulled the designer purse from her other shoulder. "I've put a credit card in here and her I Pod is in here as well. You'll have to help her us the I Pod at first. She's having a hard time controlling her strength. I put a few extra I-Pods in her bag for her to practice with first."

I tossed the bag over my shoulder and tucked the small purse into my jacket pocket. "I still think it's a bad idea for me to go up there."

"Because you might actually have to depend on skill to defend yourself instead of peeking inside our minds?" teased Emmett.

"Because she shouldn't have to see me again!" I shouted. "I did this to her. I don't want to hurt her by putting her in the presence of her murderer."

"Ow!" I shouted. A crack sounded through the room as a stone hand slapped me hard on the back of my head. "Esme, why?" I started.

"Dead people don't feel pain. You did and Bella still can too," Esme snapped. "And just imagine how much pain she would feel if she accidently fed on a human. The Denalis can take Bella hunting, but they won't be able to ensure there aren't any people around the way you can. You owe it to Bella to help her while we can't."

"I suppose…" I began.

"You suppose?" snapped Rosalie as she reached the bottom of the stairs. "You created her. She's your responsibility. Not one of the Denalis deserves the headache of dealing with a newborn _**you**_ made."

I wanted to snap back at Rosalie, or slap that self-righteous expression off her face, but she was right. Helping Bella become a part of our world was _my _responsibility. I didn't have the right to pass it off to others because of my guilt. Yet….

"I don't want to hurt her anymore," I said more to myself than to the others.

"We know you don't," said Esme gently as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders

"There are precious few vegetarians of our kind in existence. We need to make sure Bella becomes a complete part of our little community. It may be the only way to ensure that she adopts our lifestyle as well to make sure as few people as possible are hurt by her. And you are a part of that community. There are too few of us for you to avoid her."

I nodded, grateful that my injury was almost completely healed and no pain accompanied the movement.

"Alice saw something leads her to believe that she and Jasper should stay here till we all leave for Alaska Saturday morning. But there's no reason for you to stay."

"Besides," chirped Alice. "Bella will need those clothes soon. She'll ruin the outfit she has now the next time she goes hunting."

"Catch," said Jasper. He tossed me the keys to my Ashton Martin.

"Why?" I started to ask.

"Your Volvo will be sitting conspicuously in the front drive in case we have any visitors, hairy or otherwise, investigating your whereabouts."

"We'll see you soon Edward," said Esme, giving me a hug and then promptly escorting me to the door.

"What's the hurry?" I asked.

"We don't know," explained Emmett, "And Alice won't tell us what's got that dangerous spark going in her eyes till you're gone."

I groaned softly. It was just as well. It was Alice after all. I probably didn't want to know.

I relaxed into my seat as the last stretch of civilization faded behind me. The thoughts that created a constant buzz in the back of my mind had stilled at last. I sighed contentedly as the soothing notes washed over my mind, calming me. For the next few hours I would be able to enjoy my music and the superior performance of my favorite car. I saw the cord hanging out of the small clutch on the seat next to me. Bella's I Pod. Curiosity filled me. _What kind of music did she like? _I wondered as I pulled the tiny device free of its leather pouch. I plugged the I Pod into my adapter and pressed play. Maybe I could provide Bella with replacement hardcopies of any music on her playlist, and help her find other artists she might like.

I was surprised a few hours later at the eclectic mix of music on Bella's playlist. Classical, Alternative, Rock, Jazz, and even a few oldies. If Bella ever decided she wanted to talk to me, I'd love to talk with her about music.

* * *

Bella's POV

I registered the chime of a cell phone in the back of my mind, but I was getting better at maintaining my focus. Even when Alice instructed Tanya that she needed to have this conversation with her out of earshot of the house, I ignored the curiosity that tugged at the corner of my easily-distractible mind and continued to read _Sense and Sensibility._

About a half hour later, I turned the final page and decided to take a break. I didn't need to stretch, but I realized that my pile of books was dwindling quickly. I had spent almost an entire 24 hour day reading, and I knew that if I didn't slow down and savor my books, I would be out of things to read soon. I had an uneasy feeling that a bored vampire was an unpleasant one.

I carefully turned the doorknob and padded down the main hallway to the stairs.

I noticed that I could only smell Carmen and Eleazer's scent in the sitting room a level below me. I decided I was glad of this and walked out a wide glass door to the deck and stood next to the railing.

The view here was beyond incredible. And my new and improved vision was slowly becoming easier to process.

I shook my head. This reminded me of something. It annoyed me to have to wade through my fuzzy human memories, but I found a wisp of the memory I wanted. Renee decided to treat us both to a weekend at a spa in some isolated mountains. I smiled. It was one of the few "surprises" that Renee came up with that I enjoyed completely. I left with mom feeling and looking better than I had in months.

It was strange. The setting and the feeling of strength and renewed energy reminded me of that trip with my mom, but the panic, pain and emotional instability made me feel more like a dangerous patient in a mental ward.

"Great," I muttered to myself. "So I'm a highly dangerous lunatic at a posh mental hospital."

I heard a chuckle behind me and spun to see Edward looking at me. He held up his hand to show he meant no harm. I saw him relax when he realized I was allowing the tension to flow out of me. "That's one of the more unusual descriptions I've heard of the Denali's home, but I think it fits."

My eyes automatically moved to his neck. "Are you okay?" I was sure I was blushing bright red. "I'm sorry I attacked you."

"I deserved it," Edward said with a shrug. "I deserved much worse, actually."

I shrugged. "You're right. You did." I turned away and looked back out of on the horizon. "Why are you back here?" I asked harshly.

"Alice said you would need some more clothes after you next hunt. She also sent things she meant to help you feel more at home while you adjust to things."

I snorted derisively. "As if I could ever feel at home again." I glared at him over my shoulder. I was annoyed at how perfect he still looked. My murderer—the very image of some priceless work of art.

Edward looked as though he was about to say something, but decided against it. He laid the bag on the wide table near him and looked back up at me. "I'll leave these for you. I've brought your I-Pod up as well but you should probably become more used to you strength before you attempt to use it."

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and nodded. It was so awkward facing him after he tried to kill me. After I tried to kill him. I waited till Edward was back inside the Denali house and engaged in a conversation with Carmen and Eleazer before I sat at the table and carefully flipped open the top flap.

I grimaced when I pulled out the first garment. A cocktail dress? Oh, she has got to be kidding me. I laid that to the side, and dug deeper. I found a mound of lacy scraps I assumed to be more expensive underwear and shoved them to the side in the bag. "Come on, please let there be a pair of decent shoes in here," I grumbled. I found a few pair of designer jeans. I sighed. At the rate Alice was going I would never be able to repay the Cullens for what they spent on me up till this point. I placed the jeans on the crumpled dress and pulled a cozy blue sweater. This was nice, at least. Ugh. And with a designer tag of course. "Come on, Alice," I groaned. "Haven't you ever heard of Wal-Mart?"

I found a few more tops that were practical—though all of them were ridiculously expensive and placed them on top of the jeans. I groaned as I tugged out two pairs of stiletto heels. I was so annoyed with them I chucked them over the deck railing as far as I could. I grinned as I saw one shoe stuck to a nearby tree, its spiky heel embedded by the force of my throw. I chuckled. At least I'd found an entertaining way to use the ridiculous shoes Alice had sent.

I groaned. All I wanted was my old sweats and my ratty, comfortable t-shirts. I promised myself then and there that I'd buy a whole wardrobe of t-Shirts and sweats as soon as I was safe around people. The image of my modeling my new wardrobe for Alice caused me to chuckle. I could just imagine how someone who bought designer jeans for a person who would be soon covered in blood again would react to that.

I turned back to the open back and reached down to pull away a light jacket and found a stack of books. I took a deep breath and forced myself to focus. I did not want to damage these.

I felt a tightening in my chest and was half expecting to begin crying again as I saw that Alice had send me copies of my favorite books. But more than that had caused this severe shift in my mood.

I held a note in my hand. It was tucked into the copy of _Wuthering Heights_ on top of the stack of books.

Dear Bella,

I know you aren't the kind of person

who accepts gifts easily. My ability has al-

ready shown me that very clearly—oh and

don't even think about a sweat pant and t-

shirt fashion show in my presence. It's _**not **_

going to happen.

I laughed for a full minute before I began to read once again.

Bella, I've already told you how positive

I am that we will be the very best of friends. I

love you like a sister right now. Be smart now,

and listen to your sister, Alice.

Through no fault of your own, you've lost

your clothes, your books, and the comforts of your

former life. All we want to do is help you recover

some of what you lost. All of us care about helping

you find as much happiness as you can because we've

been where you are now.

We remember the crazy mood swings, the distractions,

the path of destruction left by us as we learned to control

our newfound strength.

And none of us will ever forget the newborn thirst. It's

all-consuming. And between the thirst and the emotional

roller coaster of feelings you're on right now, it's easy

to lose sight of who you are.

I sent the books because they are very important to you and

I wanted you to have this connection to yourself. In the very

bottom of your bag is digital voice recorder. I'm sure someone

can help you turn it off and on whenever you want to use it. If

you take the time now to record anything you want to remember

from your human life, you will be able to keep your memories—

I have a scrapbook and piles of fun stuff to play with later. We

can put all of those memories in a "Bella book" this weekend. ( I see you

rolling your eyes at me. Consider it practice at controlling your strength

with delicate things like scissors, pens and paper.)

The rest of us will be coming up this weekend. We all are

so excited to get to know you!

Lots of Love,

Alice

P.S. I saw what you did to those gorgeous Jimmy Choo's. I

only forgive you because I can see you are a true fashion

mission of mercy.

I shook my head. Alice was insane, but I really was starting to like her. I packed away my clothes in the bag and looped the strap over my shoulder. My throat was growing more and more dry by the moment, and I was getting annoyed. I fed only a few days ago. Would I need to feed again so soon?

* * *

Edward's POV

"I need to hunt," I heard Bella announce. She didn't say she didn't want to go hunting on her own, but it was clear in her expression.

Carmen and Eleazar walked up beside me. "We could feed as well," said Eleazar.

"Would it be okay with you, Bella, if Edward joins us? He has a talent that will help us avoid stumbling too near to people."

Bella looked like she was about to make a retort but stopped. She shrugged as she left her bag on the nearby sofa. "If you want him to," she said passionlessly.

I raced out in front of the others as I mentally scouted the area. I was able to put Bella out of sight, though we could hear each other clearly even over such an obscured and wide swath of land.

I tried to catch the scent of a larger predator on the breeze—something more appealing to Bella than the herbivores that we so often fed on. It wasn't too long till the scent of wolf came to me.

"Follow me," I called as I raced in the directions of the nearby pack.

I crouched low next to the wolves. They were too busy feasting on the deer they'd felled to notice my approach. I heard Eleazar tell Bella to make the first kill.

I watched in a combination of awe and revulsion as Bella exploded into the clearing and neatly killed the largest male in the pack. I raced out and herded the panicking dogs to the west where Carmen and Eleazer killed five more wolves. I watched as Bella pushed away from her kill with a disgusted look on her face. "Why am I still thirsty?" she groused.

"You're young," I explained and pointed to the small clearing where Carmen and Eleazer fed. "I know they killed a few of those wolves for you."

Bella nodded and fell upon the wolves that were in the clearing. She'd drained them both when I suggested we go back.

"But you haven't hunted yet Edward. You need to. You're still not completely healed yet,' admonished Carmen.

"I'll hunt after I get the three of you safely back to the house," I promised. "Besides," I said with a shrug, "I'm fairly sure that we've spooked any prey in the area for miles."

Eleazer looked around at the carnage that surrounded them. He chuckled. "I suppose you're right. He agreed and then he and Carmen began to gather the bodies of the drained wolves. I saw Bella tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear and shift nervously.

"I want to help. What do I need to do?" she asked timidly of Carmen.

I was already on the ground and digging the shallow grave for the once mighty pack.

"Once Edward has the grave finished, you can help us put the wolves in it," suggested Carmen kindly.

I saw Bella grimace out of the corner of my eye. She lowered herself across from me and began to dig with me.

"You don't have to do this," I began.

"If I'm going to eat like an animal," snarled Bella, "then it won't really matter if I'm digging in the dirt like one."

I lowered my head and continued to dig, deciding that saying nothing more to Bella would be the best possible action I could take now.

"Bella, dear, you aren't an animal," scolded Carmen. "Please, don't say anything like that again. Don't even think it."

"How am I not?" Bella lashed out furiously. "I leave every "meal" I take covered in blood, looking like some reject from a B horror movie, and I'm covered in mud, wolf fur, and guts." Bella's voice began to tremble. She looked at her mud caked feet. "I don't even own a decent pair of shoes anymore, and I'm running around in the mud exactly like an animal." Bella broke down into dry sobs once again. I did the only thing I could do. I kept digging.

Carmen pulled Bella into a hug and held her as she cried. I decided at that point that crawling under a rock with all the rest of the parasites and insects might be where I best belonged.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I finished the shallow grave and walked to the pile of dead dogs. I turned to help Eleazer with the carcasses when I felt a clump of mud hit the back of my head—hard.

"You should be!" screeched Bella. "You did this to me. This is all your fault!"

"Carmen and Eleazer rushed to restrain Bella. She shook them off and stalked away. "I'm not going to hurt him," she snarled bitterly. "I'm not like him." She once again dissolved into dry sobs.

I lowered my head again as I took a pair of wolves in my arms and dropped them into the grave. Wordlessly, Eleazar joined me. Within a few minutes, the bodies had been disposed of neatly.

"Bella, dear," said Carmen gently. "We are ready to leave now. Do you feel like running with us yet?"

I saw Bella nod her head jerkily. Eleazer motioned for me to lead the way. I reached out with my senses and tried to avoid the compassionate and consoling thought that Carmen and Eleazar were sending my way. I didn't deserve them. I focused on searching for other minds and took off, promising myself that Bella would have a full wardrobe of decent shoes and whatever else she need to feel human again.

* * *

Bella's POV

My crazy unstable mood swings were driving me insane. I had almost recovered from the rage and sorrow that had overtaken me after feeding. The run lifted my mood. I can't believe that, me, Super Klutz, now loved to run almost as much as I loved to read. But now, stationary, my mood was again becoming sour and depressed. I was sitting in a cedar lawn chair with a water hose rinsing my mud-caked feet and feeling almost calm. I supposed I would be freezing now if I were still human.

Gah! I hated this. I looked down at my now clean feet and frowned at my blood soaked jeans and sweater. "Since I'm not going to get cold anyway," I muttered and hosed off as much of the blood as I could. I ended up drenched from head to toe. The weather was cold, but not freezing, and I decided that I would dry off and hopefully calm down completely before I went into the house.

* * *

Edward's POV

I returned from my hunt quickly. I took down the first deer I saw and headed back. I had shoes to order for Bella after all.

When I came closer to the Denali house, my breath caught in my throat. Bella turned the water hose on herself and was soon soaking wet. I should have looked away as the water ran over Bella. Her water-soaked sweater clung to her body like a second skin. I couldn't look away as every curve of Bella's beautiful form was now easily seen. _What kind of cad am I? _I thought with disgust. _I've ruined her life, and now I'm thinking about her in this vulgar fashion. I'm losing my mind. That has to be it._

I waited till I saw Bella turn off the water and I watched her lower herself back into the cedar lawn chair.

I took a deep breath to calm myself and strode toward Bella.

She stiffened as she saw me approach, but didn't become agitated. By the time I'd relaxed into the chair across from her, Bella seemed calm once again.

"I didn't want to go in the house covered in blood and mud," explained Bella defensively.

"I understand completely," I said holding my hands, hoping to avoid upsetting her again. "I don't blame you."

For a few moments we sat in silence. Bella turned her face to the sky. If it hadn't been such a cloudy day, she would have looked like a sunbather.

"Bella," I said softly. "I was wondering if you would allow me to order some running shoes for you. I know you didn't like running in bare feet."

Bella turned her fiery eyes on me, and I could almost see her guard go up physically.

"Look," Bella began after a few uncomfortable minutes of silence. "I can't afford to pay you back for everything you and your family have spent on me so far. And I don't know when I'll ever be able to work a normal job again so I can have some money. I don't like feeling like a charity case."

"Bella, you're not a charity case. I owe you replacements for everything you lost, and that includes your shoes."

Bella shrugged. She looked like she was struggling to control her emotions again.

"I guess you do, but how about avoiding designer labels? You can't buy my forgiveness, and I really don't want you to try."

I tried not to gape at Bella. Her independent streak and need for self-sufficiency was something I'd seen in very few young men and women. I was still marveling at this unusual character trait when she asked another question.

"Understand? Don't spend hundreds of dollars on shoes I won't own for more than a few months. At least I'm guessing that's how long they'll last at the speed we run."

"I do understand, and I promise you I will not spend one dime more than necessary to purchase your shoes, but I will have to invest in higher quality than you may be accustomed to. We are hard on shoes as you've already guessed. So we have to pay more for sturdy shoes."

Bella scowled, but nodded. "Fine," then she stopped for a moment and added. "What about t shirts and sweat pants? I used to have a drawer full of them at home. They were all ratty, but they are worth about two new sets if you put them all together. I'm sure you can order those from for a normal price."

"I'll be glad to." I said easily though I did worry about how Alice would react to my fashion interference. I stood to enter the house and looked back toward Bella. "Perhaps you'd like to help choose what I order?" I offered.

Bella looked pensive for a moment. "I guess I would. At least I'd be able to keep you to some kind of budget." I nodded and led her in the house to add shopping to my many acts of penance I would be doing for the rest of my cursed life.


	5. Plans

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. And as usual, I don't own, nor do I make any money from this flight of fancy. **

* * *

Chapter 5

"Do you have the dishes?" Esme called to Alice as she made her way out the door to Carlisle's Mercedes.

"In my hands now," I assured Esme. I took the covered casserole dish and placed it at the bottom of a small basket of food and then walked out to the car. "I'm glad you did this Esme. Charlie is really going to appreciate this meal."

"It's nothing Alice. Besides you know how much I like cooking for Carlisle's potlucks at the hospital."

I grinned. "Let's not forget all of those bake sale brownies. Emmett and Jasper couldn't stand to be in the house all day while you were baking those."

Esme chuckled. "Well, it was a quiet day at least." She shook her head. "The funny thing is that I remember chocolate being one of my favorite smells when I was human. Strange how bad it smells to me now."

"It's only been two and a half days since Charlie saw you "sick" at our house. Are you sure your showing up with me will not cause more questions?" Esme asked.

"It will be fine," I assured Esme. "I've been working on my scratchy voice," I demonstrated, sounding truly hoarse for a second before I switched back to ordinary speech. "Besides a word about Carlisle's proactive treatment inserted by you, and it will cement Charlie's faith in us further."

"I'm glad we can at least do this for Charlie." After a moment, she added, "for them both."

I nodded. I tried very hard to control my bouncing in the seat of the car. I saw how I was going to be able to help and comfort Charlie with meals and my company over the next month or so, and I was going to be able to get into Bella's room and gather a few personal belongings that mattered to her. I knew Bella was going to love what I gathered for her. (Oh but she was going to owe me for getting her a few of her sweats and T-shirts.) But more than that, I knew how much our taking care of Charlie would make her happy.

"I just wish we could have left with the others this morning," Esme said, tapping the steering wheel nervously. "I would like to see our cousins, too, and Sunday only allows one day for a visit as it is without having to wait to leave until afternoon."

"You're just afraid that Bella could attack," I teased. "Don't worry Esme. She's under control and Jasper would never allow her to get close enough to hurt anyone. Besides," I grinned, "it won't be an issue. I found a shortcut, and I've already seen that we will be able to speed straight through the trip and not have to worry about running into the police. We'll be there less than an hour after they arrive."

Esme chuckled as she shook her head. "Then what are we waiting for?" she asked and took off in an instant, the engine purring.

* * *

B-POV.

It was hard to believe that it hadn't yet been a week since I was changed. Last Monday morning I had gotten ready for school, and headed out to my ordinary life with dread. I sighed, running my hands over the way-too-expensive jeans I was wearing. I would give anything if tomorrow morning I could go to school again, living my ordinary, wonderful life.

I laid my book aside and wrapped my arms around myself. It was last Monday afternoon my ordinary life ended and this strange Twilight-Zone existence began and in that time I'd managed to destroy all the clothing Alice sent to me except the one set I was wearing and that ridiculous dress she sent. I wanted to scream. Alice had called a few times since she'd been gone to check up on me. I really liked her. She was funny, and I could tell she really cared about me.

That didn't stop me from threatening to find her closet and burn all her clothes unless she brought me some decent—not designer-clothes. I also informed her not to bother with any more heels unless she wanted me to make the largest pine outside the Denali's home an overgrown shoe tree.

I forced myself to relax. Wishing this was all a bad dream wouldn't make it one. I picked up my copy of _Sense and Sensibility_ and decided to do something much better than attending my own pity party. Time's passing was peaceful and pleasant as I drifted through each chapter. I happily forgot my own heartaches as I saw Elinor and Marianne not only endure heartache, but each find happiness in the end.

I wondered briefly what path I would need to take to find my own happiness. I wouldn't even begin to think about finding true love. For me, that has always been a hopeless cause. As a human, because I was plain, and now, as a vampire, because I have already decided to have nothing to do with those who feed off humans. Which leaves one single vegetarian male left: Edward. I snorted. I may forgive the slime that changed me in time, but love him? I would be happy if I could keep my loathing to a low boil when around him.

It must have been a large group because I heard three cars arrive. "Great," I murmured. "I'll bet it's the rest of the Cullens." I pulled myself to my feet in an instant and was looking out the window. I remembered enough from my first day at school to know that there were five "kids" and they supposedly had two "parents," a doctor and his wife. "Seven. Great." Seven extra sets of eyes gawking at me. I stopped myself. Not seven. Edward seemed like he couldn't stand to look at me most of the time. "Good," I thought. "The less I see of him the better." I knew I should give him a break. But I constantly felt like I was going to snap and the only per—vampire now who deserved to be snapped at was Edward.

I sighed. If I ever wanted to be around people enough to work again, I would have to learn to be around others period. I wasn't sure about how to find my happiness, but I knew recovering my independence would be a great start, and that meant being able to be around people enough to work. And my best and only option to deal with groups of "people" would be the Cullen's and Denalis.

"I guess sooner is better than later," I grumbled to myself. I turned to the door and headed toward the boisterous group downstairs.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

"She really is remarkably controlled," Eleazar said. "We've had no major outbursts that resulted in her having to be restrained. She even seems able to stop her anger before it builds into a rage. She mourns, of course. As is to be expected. But she has not attempted to attack Edward once since his return."

"Fascinating," I said. "And you said she was gifted as well?"

"Yes, a shield. I think mental in nature as much as the Volturi's Renata's shield is physical. But I want to wait until she is more adjusted to this life before we test the limits of her gift," Eleazar explained

"Wise decision," I agreed.

"Oh, Come on, bro. You're telling me she hasn't got one swipe in at you since you've been back?" Emmett asked Edward.

"No, she hasn't, and you're not going to goad her into it. She doesn't want to be violent," Edward warned.

Emmett laughed at that. "Whaddya know? Another pacifist vampire. I thought Carlisle was the only one out there."

"Enough, boys," I warned. Bella was lingering at the door. I could only assume she was deciding whether or not she should come out to us. I was sure Emmett's conversation wouldn't encourage her to mingle with us.

I heard Bella took a deep breath behind the door. A moment later she stepped out onto the porch. Carmen smiled warmly and steered Bella toward us. "Mija, I would like to introduce the Cullens."

"I think I know them already," she said shifting on her feet. I smiled as how many human mannerisms she had maintained. "At least I know most of them. From my first day at Fork's High School."

"Then I'm the only Cullen here you haven't met yet. I'm Carlisle." I approached her with my hand outstretched slowly, giving her plenty of time to back away if she wished it.

She tentatively shook my hand. "The doctor right?"

"Yes," I answered. I saw her look around the group.

"Jasper, where's Alice?" she asked.

"She'll be here soon," I answered. "She and Esme had some last minute work to do in Forks before they could come here with the rest of us. They're very excited to spend time with you. Esme is nearly beside herself."

I saw Bella look away and worry her bottom lip with her teeth.

"I'm surprised you remembered us," wondered Emmett.

"It's kind of hard to ignore it when a group of runway models walk into an ordinary high school cafeteria. Even I'm not that unobservant."

Everyone laughed at that.

"Welcome to the fashion show," teased Emmett. He stopped for a moment and struck a pose then added. "Or maybe it's the freak show."

We all laughed as Rosalie popped him on the arm.

"Bella. Perhaps we could talk a bit. I'm sure being around all of these strangers after all you've been through is difficult," Rosalie said with a gentleness that surprised me.

Bella tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and nodded. Rosalie wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulders and led her into the living room. Knowing Rosalie wanted to give Bella time to acclimate to all of us, the rest of us, except Jasper and Emmett, ran out of earshot.

* * *

Jasper's P.O.V.

I sat in a chair on the lower deck with Emmett to allow Rosalie time to talk with Bella yet remain close enough to intervene if she started to become unstable or dangerous. Rose had surprised me. She seemed determined to help Bella. I could still feel her anger and resentment at Edward for endangering the family, but any ill will toward Bella had been replaced with pity. When I asked her about it, Rose shrugged and said, "No one should have this existence forced on them."

I heard the conversation going on in the house clearly. Bella's level of calm struck me as astounding. Yes, waves of grief ebbed and flowed within her, and that sorrow was tinged with a bit of anxiety, yet her control over these emotions was simply remarkable. I could sense no deep depression from her that so many newborns fall into. She was very nervous when she approached us. Her newborn instinct raised her tension level, but she mastered this discomfort in few moments. It was unsettling to me how calm she was.

I mastered my own discomfort and sent a wave of calm to Emmett. For all his bravado, he did not like leaving Rose alone with a newborn, in spite of all of our assurances that Bella was stable and safe. He relaxed a moment and mouthed the word "thanks" but continued staring up at the house where Rose sat talking with our newest sister.

From what Eleazar shared with us earlier this week, even when angered she hadn't lashed out physically at anyone. I wondered if perhaps her mental shield gave her some kind of advantage in adjusting to this life. Maybe the same nuance that allowed her mind to shield itself from mental assaults allowed her to shield her mind from her heart.

Whatever the situation was, I was intrigued.

* * *

B-Pov

Rosalie motioned for me to sit across from her at the table. "So tell me," Rosalie began gently, "how are you doing? Really."

I shrugged. "I feel kinda like a psycho right now, a psycho with ADD."

Rosalie laughed quietly. "I remember. It takes time to focus, but it does come. How are you doing with all of this attention?"

"I don't like it," I snapped. I slapped my hands over my mouth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice," I apologized sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it at all. You really have no idea how much more control you have than vampires usually do at your age. You are doing very well."

"I doubt that," I grumbled.

Rosalie laid her hand on mine. I stiffened at first. Rosalie held still until I was able to take a deep breath and relax.

Rosalie smiled at me encouragingly. "You really are. Be patient with yourself. And don't feel like you have to mix with all of us immediately."

"Thanks," I mumbled. "But I need to get used to being around other people—er others. I might as well start now."

Rosalie squeezed my hand reassuringly. "They'll be back in a little while. Why don't you tell me what you've been doing with yourself? Or maybe you have questions about the Cullens? I'll be happy to answer any of them for you."

I talked with Rosalie for hours. She was surprisingly understanding and compassionate for someone who could have been Aphrodite's twin. She told me about her newborn days and her husband, Emmett's. I was laughing so hard when she described the time he accidently sent a truck flying into Esme's study that I was sure I would have had tears streaming down my face if that were still possible.

"See," Rosalie smirked. "You're doing fantastic. I haven't heard of even one instance of structural damage with you. You're way better at this newborn thing than we were."

"Okay," I said as I took a deep breath. "You've made your point."

"So you've heard about us. Would you tell me a little about you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm not sure. There's not much to tell. I'm not even sure I know who I am anymore."

"Have you used the voice recorder Alice sent you yet?"

I shook my head, my hair falling into my face. "I didn't want to break it."

"I'll go get it, and be right back. One way to know who you are is to remember where you came from. Alice and I will help you remember everything you can."

"I'm not sure…" I began, but by that time Rosalie had zipped up and back down from retrieving the voice recorder.

"Let's just start with the beginning. You'll remember everything you tell me but the recorder will help Alice and me to start your memory book." Rose clicked the recorder on and waited. I shifted uncomfortably in my chair, but one look at the determined look on Rosalie's face and I decided that this was one fight I couldn't win.

"I moved to Forks because my mom got married…"

* * *

Alice's POV

We pulled up at Charlie's house a mere 10 minutes after we left our own. Esme looked conflicted. "I know how he's hurting Alice. Are you sure seeing us will help him right now?"

I gave Esme a sympathetic smile. "The fact that you understand what it's like to lose a child makes you the best person to talk to him about this. Just don't expect much at first."

Esme took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Let's do this," I said bracingly as I saw Charlie peek out of his living room window.

I had just finished balancing the last casserole dish on top of the basket when Charlie walked out to his porch. He nodded hello to Esme as she made her way up the steps to his landing.

"We wanted to bring you some food," Esme said gently. "I know what you're going through now, and I'm sure you don't feel up to cooking now."

"Thanks," Charlie said quietly. He opened the door and motioned for us to enter. "Want to come in?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable interacting with others.

"We'd love to," Esme assured him.

We entered the room and I immediately saw the row of pictures on the fireplace that served a visual timeline of Bella's childhood. I noticed his red-rimmed eyes and the dark circles underneath them and promised myself that we would do whatever we could to help Charlie. I wanted to weep for him myself.

"Alice will put away the food and heat up a plate for you if you like, Chief," Esme offered.

"Thanks," Charlie said, shifting uncomfortably. He didn't even seem to remember my being sick at all. I wondered if he even knew what day it was.

"Would you like to sit down?" he offered Esme, motioning to his sofa. "And call me Charlie."

I heard Esme sit in the next room as I finished plating up a meal of warm shepherd's pie, a pasta salad and steamy buttered rolls. I microwaved the dish for a moment and walked it into the room with a can of Charlie's favorite Ranier beer.

"Thanks," he said. Charlie took the plate and can distractedly. His eyes were bloodshot and dark circles looked almost painted on his drawn face. He seemed to have aged years in a matter of days.

Esme continued the conversation she began when I was in the kitchen. "So you've still found nothing?"

Charlie shook his head. "We've been all over, but nothing's turned up yet."

I understood why Esme had to ask this. I even appreciated the tender and gentle way she spoke about it, seeming concerned for Charlie more than us, but I hated the look of pain that flashed across his face.

Charlie absently picked at his food. I had a feeling not a bite of it would be touched tonight. I hid a smile when I had a vision of Charlie having his food as a "midnight snack" and enjoying it just a little bit.

"I wish we could do more now, but I promise we will help you in any way we can, Charlie," Esme assured him.

Charlie nodded. "I appreciate it."

"Excuse me," I asked. "May I use your bathroom?"

"Sure Alice," Charlie said, setting his untouched food on his coffee table. He pointed up the stairs. "First door to the right on the second floor."

I nodded. As I walked up at a human pace, I heard Esme tell Charlie about her baby, her John.

I did walk into the bathroom briefly and took stock of the shampoo and bodywash Bella liked. I could buy her some on the way up to Denalis. I noticed she had very little makeup and I grimaced. Everything I had seen up till now had shown me that Bella didn't care too much for her looks. I knew it might be hard, but I would teach her to love her new beautiful self if it killed me. I snickered at the thought.

I stepped out lightly and let out a relieved sigh. Esme's sharing of her son's loss had helped Charlie open up just a bit. He was telling her about Bella and starting to accept her comfort. I could hear the soft sound of Esme's gloved hands clasping Charlie's as he confided in her.

I forced that to the back of my mind as I entered Bella's room. I scanned the room quickly, deciding to take this or that and waiting to see a vision of whether or not the items I would gather would cause suspicion from Charlie. As I used my vampire speed to gather a pile of things that would not be missed, I focused on the plan of giving each thing to Bella, flipping through my visions, the whole time looking for those things that her reactions showed to be most important to her.

I gathered a little- used tote from the corner of Bella's closet and filled it with a few sets of sweat pants and faded jeans that Bella apparently loved by her reactions in my visions. Oh but she owed me for this. I groaned internally. But I moved to the more enjoyable things to pack. Several small breakable items I wrapped in T-shirts, which I knew Bella would want. I gathered a small picture album of dry rugged landscapes filled with pictured of a person I could only assume was Bella's mom.

I looked at the entirety of Bella's CD collection and planned to stop and replace them when I got Bella's shampoos and soaps. I scanned her collection of books, noting each title. I decided a bookstore visit wouldn't be a bad move either.

I dug around Bella's closet floor and grabbed a pair of sneakers with a groan. They were completely ordinary and plain, and she would love having them back. I sighed, reminding myself that I had all eternity to improve her sense of fashion. Once I knew that taking this specific pair of shoes would cause no concern I packed it with the other things I'd gathered. It was an odd assortment of things. And embroidered pillowcase, a photo album, a pile of casual clothing and simple cotton underwear, a photo album and a few pieces of costume jewelry and "Shakespeare's Plays" signed inside as a gift from "Grandma Marie."

I knew how happy she would be to have these things, but I almost groaned aloud at the fact that I knew she wouldn't accept more from me. I'd have to talk with Edward about investing money for her when I had the chance.

I quickly set the room back to the way it should be and hopped out the window and placed the bag in the back seat I leapt back up to re-enter Bella's room. I strolled down less than ten minutes later to see Esme hugging Charlie and making him promise to call her if he needed anything—"anything at all."

Charlie nodded and showed us both to the door with a murmured thanks.

I placed my hand on his arm. "We'll be around, Charile. Whenever you need us," I promised.

He nodded one more time and we turned to Carlisle's car.

Esme had backed out onto the road when Charlie finally reentered his house.

"I know how hard that was, Esme, but I've seen how much we'll help him over the next few weeks. And Bella's going to be so happy about this."

"I'm glad we can help," Esme said with a small smile. "Now about that short cut you mentioned earlier."

"We'll need to go another way," I said. "I saw some things we need to buy Bella, and there's a mall nearby where we can get what we need to make Bella feel more comfortable."

Esme laughed and turned onto the highway. "Then let's go."


	6. Adjustments

**I don't own twilight, and make no money from this bit of whimsey. **

Chapter 6

Bella's POV—

I was struggling for unnecessary breath as I grabbed my sides.

"Boy, Bella, I didn't mean to hurt you," Emmett said, a twinkle in his eyes.

I saw Jasper affected as much as I was. It must be the empathy ability he told me about some small part of my overwhelmed mind informed me. It then proceeded to order myself to get this under control before Jasper hit the floor.

I struggled to wipe the images from Emmett's story from my mind. I couldn't think of his first-hand account of being a newborn and not laugh myself silly. I took several deep breaths and when Emmett started to speak again. I barely managed to squeak out. "Please, mercy…..uncle….whatever."

"And once again I prove," began Emmett.

"That we'll be spending a _lot_ of time apart if you don't hush and let the poor girl catch her breath," interrupted Rose sternly.

Emmett solemnly placed a hand over his mouth, a look of terror in his eyes that I'm not entirely sure was feigned. This almost set me off into peals of laughter again, but Jasper must have sent calm my way because I was able to battle back the laughter.

Rose was smiling at me and rubbing my back as I evened out my breathing. "Okay, Emmett. I believe you now."

"Say it," he demanded, still grinning. "Say it out loud.'

"I am a good newborn," I said, wishing very hard I hadn't taken Emmett up on his bet that he could tell me enough about his own newborn experiences to prove that I wasn't as bad as I thought

"And the rest," he said smugly waving his hand as if to pull the rest from my unwilling mouth.

"I'm a good newborn, I am," I said, horribly attempting to sound like Eliza Dolittle from Pygmalion.

"That's the spirit," chirped a familiar voice from the door.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. And the next thing I knew I was hugging my new friend.

"I'm so glad to see you too," Alice said, returning my hug.

I stepped back feeling embarrassed at my overreaction.

"Now don't start that," Jasper warned gently. "Alice absolutely loved your enthusiastic welcome and keeping Alice happy is in everybody's interest."

I smiled sheepishly, very grateful I could no longer blush beet red.

"Don't worry, Bella," Alice said smugly, taking my hand and leading me to another vampire with the most amazing caramel colored hair. "This is Esme, Carlisle's mate."

"But in public she plays our very own version of June Clever," Emmett quipped.

"I'm so glad to meet you, Bella," Esme said reaching out her arms to draw me into a hug. I hugged her back and decided she must be good at the mom thing. Something about her hug, and her voice made me think of Renee. She held my shoulders gently as I pulled away.

"You are a wonder,' Esme said looking me over like a mother hen checks her chicks. "I'm glad you are adjusting so quickly."

A random thought struck me, "Was I laughing so hard I didn't hear you pull up?" I asked as I realized that somehow I shouldn't have been surprised by their arrival.

"Not at all," Esme assured me. "Alice said we would love to see your losing your first Cullen bet, but we'd only see it if we snuck in on foot. We left the car far enough away to not disrupt Emmett's recollections."

"We even made it in time to hear that last story," Alice said grinning. I guessed while I was focusing on Esme she had moved to Jasper's side. He was holding her close to him about her waist.

"So the betting thing?" I began, feeling a bit unnerved.

"Cullen tradition," Emmett said from his newest seat next to Rose, his arm carelessly draped over her side.

"I'll have to opt out of that tradition from now on," I muttered. But of course everyone heard me and chuckled.

"Emmett, Jasper. Would you two go get the car and bring in our bags?"

"Bags?" I asked. "Tanya and Kate said you'd only be able to stay for a day this week. Why would you need bags?"

"You underestimate the power of Alice's shopping addiction," Esme quipped.

"Oh, please tell me you didn't," I began.

"Just a few things, Bella," she said quickly. I started to protest, but she was too quick. "I mostly bought replacement books and CDs for the ones you had to leave behind in your room. I promise I didn't buy you much at all."

"But I'll bet you did fill the trunk and backseat, darlin'," Jasper teased.

"Well, if you're that worried about that," Alice said, a twinkle in her eye, "I can take the four Victoria's secrets bags I got for myself back."

I giggled at the struck look on Jasper's face. "And Rose's bags," she added with a wink toward Emmett.

"Uh uh," said Emmett who was at Jasper's side in an instant. "Let's go get the ladies' things."

Jasper and Emmett zipped out at vampire speed leaving all of us chuckling.

"Please tell me…" I began.

"Just a teeny bag," Alice promised. "And it's not provocative. Just some things you'll need."

My eyebrows rose. I felt I should be worried that Alice thought I'd need anything from Victoria's secret, but I decided not to protest. She said she limited herself to replacing the things in my room after all. Suddenly I realized what Alice had done.

"You've been to my house?" I said unable to hide my horror. "Did Charlie see you? You didn't hurt him?"

"He's fine, I promise," said Esme gently. "Alice and I were worried about him so we took him some food and checked on him yesterday."

"But you could have…" I began, growing more agitataed by the second.

"Bella, what happened with you. Edward's losing control. That kind of thing hardly ever happens. We mingle in the human world all the time, and Carlisle knows your father very well. He helps the police with investigations at times."

Esmes assurances and a wave of calm from a bag-laden Jasper helped me control my panic.

Alice came to his side and took a familiar looking tote bag from him. "We would never hurt Charlie," Alice crooned as she handed the bag to me. I recognized it. It was my mom's. I left it at dad's the last time I came to Forks for my summer visit with him.

"I took things that Charlie wouldn't miss, but I thought you would like to have some of your things.

I gently brought the bag to my chest. "Thank you," I whispered. "I'll just put this up." I sped upstairs to hide the turmoil inside. I'm sure Jasper felt it, but he didn't interfere this time. Without thinking, I ended up back in the library.

I sat cross legged in the floor and gently pulled open the zipper. I pulled out all of the photo albums mom insisted I keep with me. I protested till she explained she had been making copies of her own for me since the day I was born. She was going to give them to me on my wedding day, sometime after I turned 30, she warned me yet again, but decided that I might need them more now. There was the small Arizona book she'd made me as well during her photography phase. I loved this book showing the beautiful landscapes of the only place I'd thought of as home. I gently set these to the side. I would not try to look through them yet. Not until I was positive I wouldn't hurt them. I held my hand to my mouth to stifle the sob that threatened to escape as I found my Grandma Marie's Shakespeare. This was a present for my thirteenth birthday. Mom chided her for giving me such a 'grown up' gift, but I must have read that book a hundred times in the years since I'd first gotten it. Grandma Marie always understood me.

By the time I'd gone through each treasure Alice collected for me I was beyond grateful. I wouldn't even argue with her about the Victoria's secret whatever it was. I grinned as I gently rolled on a pair of my plain white cotton socks. I marveled at how good it felt to be wearing socks again and with extra care and extreme happiness I slid on my sneakers, my comfortable, broken in, favorite sneakers. I vowed instantly that I'd never go hunting in these. I'd cherish these the way Alice did the designer torture devices she called shoes.

I gently stacked my clothes on the nearby chair and then moved the other treasures to the wide mahogany desk next to the pile of books I'd already read.

The Cullens and Denalis were all downstairs now. Conversations I'd been only vaguely aware of as I examined Alice's gifts, became clear now. Some were about me…how controlled I was. Emmett's bet with me. Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina telling them how much they liked me.

Eleazar was talking about investments with Edward and Carlisle, and Jasper was discussing possible upgrades to a motorcycle with Rosalie.

I thought about joining them, but with the intense feelings I was still having as a result of Alice's thoughtfulness, I decided against it. I may have liked hearing Emmett's newborn stories, but I hoped to avoid those in my own life. Instead I walked out to the deck. I still didn't feel far enough away from the others, but I knew I couldn't go into the forests alone. Not until I was sure I wouldn't attack a human. I knew I would never forgive myself if I did. So I looked above me. The roof was a good twenty four feet above me but I didn't think the jump would be too much.

I almost overshot the roof, but managed to hang onto a chimney and gently land. I lay back on the deep incline of the wooden shingles and stared up at the sky. It was peaceful up here. I could still hear the others below, but I found that focusing on the clouds passing overhead made their conversations fade in my awareness.

I grinned as I was able to see so many more shapes in the clouds with my new vision. Mom and I used to stop and stare at clouds crossing the skies on the rare days we saw them in Arizona. Trying to see cats, faces, and horses among the whisps of white.

The sun shone through the clouds lending them a rosy hue, when I heard another vamp- person land behind me. It was Tanya, I realized by her particular sweet scent. She sat beside me for a short while in silence. She then leaned back, lying beside me.

"Are you okay?" Tanya asked quietly. I was grateful none of the conversations below stopped. In fact they were getting a bit boisterous as Emment suggested a round of Monopoly. Real money version, winner keeps all.

"Yeah," shaking my head at Emmetts odd suggestion and, even more, that he had a large group of takers.

"I like coming up here sometimes too," Tanya admitted. "It's peaceful. Sometimes I close my eyes and pretend I'm sleeping."

Tanya didn't say anything else for a while. We lay beside each other for a long time just existing.

A random question came to mind as the Monopoly game downstairs grew louder with laughter and jeers.

"Is Edward your mate?" I whispered, hoping it was low enough that the others wouldn't hear. The game didn't stop, so I hoped I'd accomplished my goal.

Tanya laughed. "Edward? No, though not for lack of trying on my part. Why do you ask?" she said, rolling to her side.

I felt so embarrassed. I mean I wasn't even sure what being "mates" meant. I knew they were intimate with each other and I saw how Carmen, Alice, and Emmett seemed to use the words interchangeably with husband or wife. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…" I started.

"You didn't do anything wrong. Please don't be embarrassed," Tanya said, placing her hand on my arm gently.

"It's just I saw the pictures in your room, and I'm not even sure," Bella trailed off. "I mean."

"Oh, I understand now. I'm sorry. We are so used to this life and you've been adapting so well, I forget you don't know everything about being a vampire."

I grew still. "I hate that word."

"It does have horrible connotations, doesn't it?" Tanya said conversationally. "I'll try to avoid it."

I smiled at my friend. "Thanks. Maybe you can call us differently evolved or something."

Tanya laughed heartily at that. "My dear, I love that!" She grinned at me. "Well, for us 'differently evolved' there are two kinds of relationships that can occur between males and females of our kind. Just like humans, we can have casual relations with each other, but unlike humans, that is not the norm. Usually we 'differently evolved' stay just as we were when we were changed. There are very few things that alter us. But when a vampire meets his or her mate it's almost instantaneous. There is a fascination—an attraction. It is a mutual feeling always. The mating bond is stronger than marriage vows, and many mated pairs do not see marriage as anything other than a human institution. But the Cullens, and Carmen and Eleazar have all decided to have a wedding as a celebration of that bond. It's one of the ways they embrace their human sides."

"Oh," I said. "But you said you tried with Edward."

"Yes," she said a bit wistfully. I have been 'differently evolved' for a long, long time Bella and have yet to meet a vampire with whom I feel that connection. I had hoped when I met Edward that I could somehow force it to happen between us. I knew better, but I wanted. I needed to try. When it became obvious we were not mates, I still tried for a casual relationship with him. Edward is not a one-night stand kind of man."

"And you are?" I asked, then stammered out, "I mean the one-night-stand thing."

Tanya smiled smugly. "I may not have invented it, but between my sisters and I, we've perfected it."

"Oh," I said, growing even more still.

"I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Bella. I forget you truly are only 17."

"It's okay," I began.

"But it's not okay for you to be unaware of our ways, and I've gotten off subject. When we find our mates we are changed in that we become dependent on that other person. If that person is killed we remain a shell of ourselves for whatever short time we remain on this earth."

"That's horrible," I said with a shiver.

"It is, but it too is rare. Mated pairs have a better chance at survival. Covens like ours and the Cullen's have size and talents on our sides as well. And it is rare that any vampire other than a newborn would randomly kill another vampire. We tend to leave each other alone. At least in the northern part of the country, I don't recommend ever going south though."

"Why?" I asked, my heart sinking that I could never visit Phoenix again, even at night."

"Ask Jasper one day," Tanya said with a delicate shudder. "He can explain better."

"So mates are to help with survival?" I asked.

"Maybe that the reason we 'evolved differently' as you called it. But in reality the bending of one of us to our mate and the mates bending to one of us is a permanent bond of love and adoration. Once mated, you will never wish to be parted from your mate and when first intimacy seals the bond, it is a beautiful and powerful love. Unlike human love, it will not end in any way."

"Wow," I murmured. "I probably won't have to worry about it then," I mused.

"Why not?" asked Tanya.

"Major fear of commitment," I answered.

"Fear of commitment or no," Tanya assured. "If you find him, it will be impossible to resist his draw. No matter how hard you fight it."

I shook my head. A shiver of hope ran through me. That type of love was what drove Catherine and Heathcliff together even as they hurt one another again and again. I always wished I was Catherine. I would have run away with Heathcliff the first time he asked even if it did mean sleeping under carts and on the streets. I would have everything if I had my Heathcliff.

I shook my head, attempting to shake the hope from my mind. It was too late. That hope had buried itself in my dead heart. I would just have to keep it buried I determined.

* * *

Edward-POV

Emmett shifted the silly visor on his head as he began to count his winnings. He kept eying me. Alice hadn't even played. She looked into her future and pulled out a couple of hundred dollars saying she saw she was going to lose early so she'd just buy her way out. I suspected it was as much to tend to her purchases. Lacy scraps of so called clothing I'd see in Jasper's mind soon enough. I grimaced.

"Ah, so your mental prowess is slipping," Emmett teased.

I just shook my head. "I should be so lucky," I replied as Alice delighted to a vision of a future intimate session with Jasper and a certain red corset. Ugh.

I ran my favorite songs through my head to try to avoid Alice's musings as I helped put away the game. But stopped short when a modest, but lovely slip tumbled out of a smaller bag. It was almost a negligee and a shade of pale silvery blue. It wasn't the slip that caught my attention though. It was the vision that accompanied it. Bella was grousing as she walked out of a bathroom wearing only the tiny slip. On silvery strap slid from her shoulder revealing the swell of her left…."

I stood quickly and raced outside. Alice acted as though she wasn't aware I had seen her visions and for that I was grateful, but the mental voices of everyone inside was wondering why I left so abruptly.

I ran until I had reached a place free of other's minds. A place where I could think in peace. I couldn't believe myself. I've condemned her to this life and now I'm lusting for her. I've never lusted for anyone. Not even when Tanya did her best with her thousand years of seduction experience. Yes, she was lovely. As was Kate and Irina, but they were cousins as far as I was concerned. I though no more of their beauty than I did of Rose's .

I had begun to think that maybe Esme's theory was right about Carlisle's turning me too early. After all the lovely women paraded before me over the decades and this part of myself finally decides to stir. "I'm cursed," I moaned aloud. "How can I see her that way after what I've done to her. What kind of twisted masochist am I?"

I knew that Bella would never want me. I couldn't blame her. I took everything from her. Damned her to this soulless existence. Her dreams, her family, and any chance at a normal life, children, grandchildren. She would never love me. And I deserved her hatred. But what was this? I had to be finding a new way to punish myself for my failing Bella.

I looked up at the sky and felt my depression overwhelm me. I wanted to die. But until I made sure I had done everything I could to restore to Bella the small part of her dreams she still had available to her, I couldn't have that luxury.

I winced internally as Jasper's scent drifted on the wind. I sensed his thoughts assuring me he was alone. I didn't want to face him but I'd have to soon enough. I could no more hide my emotions from him than he could hide his thoughts from me.

"If you get any lower I'll have to dig you out of the pit you've put yourself in,"

"Sorry," I muttered. "But I left so I didn't have to inflict this on you or anyone else."

"I know," Jasper answered.

I looked at him. "Alice," I guessed.

He nodded.

"Edward, you haven't slipped up since the day you came back to Esme and Carlisle after your vigilante period. Bella's scent was just too much for you."

I made no response, but Jasper wasn't daunted by my silence.

"You didn't see her earlier this afternoon. She was laughing at Emmett stories and even allowed herself to be suckered into a Cullen bet."

"What did he?" I began, a rage building in me.

Jasper sent a wall of calm. "He only made her say she was a good newborn."

I watched the scene play out in Jasper's mind. I couldn't help but chuckle at Bella's awful impression.

"Thanks," I said. "I just worry that…."

"She'll become a moody loner who can never forgive herself when she makes mistakes as a new born? Don't worry. You're the moody masochistic loner of the family. Bella's just adjusting. And really well."

"She is, isn't she?" I admitted, marveling a bit at the strength of will and intellect she must have to make the best of such a wretched catastrophe.

"Yes, she is, and I think you need to take it easy on yourself."

"Don't tell me it was just an accident. We all have them. I'll take the head off the next person who even thinks that at me."

"I wasn't, you over-reactive moron." Jasper snapped, catching by surprise. Maybe Emmett was right and I was losing control over my ability. Could guilt do that? I wondered idly.

"I mean that Bella deserves to choose who she wants to stay with, and she doesn't need your constant guilt reminding her of what she lost. Alice is determined to bring her into our family. She loves her completely, and swears to me that she sees Bella becoming as much of a Cullen as any of us are. But the one thing that keeps throwing her visions off is you finding a million and one ways to display your guilt and self-hatred."

"I don't want that," I said weakly. Misery welling up in me that I still could find ways to keep Bella from happiness.

"Then get your head out of your ass and learn a lesson from Bella. She's had everything taken from her but the only things she's worried about are her parent's pain, and that she somehow might be a burden on others. She cares about others so much more than herself and you know that won't change. It was a part of her before. Did you know she moved to Forks so her mom could travel with her stepdad? She hated Forks. She had planned out meals and created a shopping list. Esme found it as we were getting rid of evidence at the Chief's house. At 17, Bella had decided to take care of the shopping and cooking for her grown father. What teenager these days thinks like that, Edward?"

"I've not heard anyone that caring at that age in a very long time," I admitted.

"Edward, Alice sees Bella leaving, and saying that she can't stand to be a reminder of your failure anymore. Alice will be devastated if you allow that to happen, and you know what lengths I go to protect my Alice." The last few word shifted into a growl.

"I don't want to hurt anyone Jasper!" I protested. "I just can't."

"Get over the fact that you're not as damn perfect as you thought you were?" Jasper snapped. "Well no you're not. You messed up. And you know what? There's two families of vampires back there that love you anyway! And if you really don't want to hurt anyone, then adjust your self image quit wallowing in guilt. You can't change what you did. It's done! And if you can forgive and care about all of us even with our faults, you'd better start doing that for yourself because if you don't, you'll destroy the son of Carlisle's heart, if not his body. Esme's dearest and oldest friend in this world. Someone who will always be a part of her family. Alice's favorite brother who understands her almost as well as me will be gone as well as Bella, and Emmett and Rose will miss you. It will be like driving an emotional stake through our hearts and we won't recover. And I'll hunt you down and kick your ass all over this country and the world till the end of time if that's what it takes to get you to listen."

"I don't know what to do," I admitted in a broken voice.

"Let me help you, " Jasper said serenity returning to his voice. "Stop fighting my emotional support. I have degrees in psychology. Some of what you're going through can be worked through if you'll allow yourself to grieve the person you thought you were and embrace who you really are. Listen to Carlisle. Let Esme love you. And allow Bella to get to know you. Alice sees you becoming friends over time, if you'll allow it. And Bella needs all the friends she can get."

"I will," I said in a whisper. "I'll need your help."

"Lesson one," Jasper began. "Repeat after me. I'm not perfect. I make mistakes and but I won't give up on myself because people love me."

I groaned. Jasper gave me a pointed look. I sighed, "I'm not perfect….

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm very, very, very, very happy to finally be feeling good enough to return to my stories. I've been sick for the past year and a half and, unfortunately, it affected every part of my life. Even my stories that I adore writing. My doctor and I think we have my chronic depression under control now, and I am glorying in the feeling of doing more than trudging through life. I've already started on the next chapter, and have an outline in my head for where this story is going, so hopefully the next chapter will be up in the next few weeks. **

**I will try my best not to drop off of the face of fanfiction again.**

**Later from the Llama.**


	7. In Peace and Peices

Bella's point of view.

I tapped the password into my E-Trade account. I gaped as I saw the gains my tiny investment had already made. Alice had convinced me that I would be independently wealthy by the end of the year if I'd trust her and Edward's advice and allow them to repay me the money I'd never be able to draw from my college savings and payment for my lost truck. I wouldn't let them pay a dime over the 500 dollars dad had paid for it, but with my tiny college fund I had around 2000 dollars. I wanted to repay Alice for all the fancy clothing she'd bought me first, but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Let your money work for the next six months, and then you can repay me," she almost pleaded.

I was about to argue when she produced the total amount I pressured her into calculating before I'd even consider her offer to invest for me.

I realized I'd have to let my money grow, before I could begin to think of repaying Alice. Apparently she wasn't joking when she told me Edward and she had invested so well that the family didn't have to ever worry about money. She had called the 6, 000 she spent on me spare change. Spare change! Edward then told me how he had invested in some companies that now were multinational corporations when they first started up. And quoted me numbers of how much those few investments brought the family each year.

I don't know how long I was frozen with my mouth gaping open, but it amused Alice and Edward so much that they laughed for a full minute.

I finally snapped out of my initial shock, but still couldn't believe how wealthy the Cullen's were.

And now my tiny amount of money was now worth $12, 534.46. It had only been a month.

"They're really good aren't they?" commented Kate, glancing over my shoulder.

"I don't," I began. "How do they avoid getting the attention of the SEC? I mean I don't know much about the market, but this is insane. Didn't Martha Stewart go to prison for something like this?"

"It's only insider trading, if you hear it from the source in person," Kate said with a wink. "At least that's Alice's opinion. Don't worry though. Every so often they make poor investments intentionally, go with stupid trends to keep from looking too on top of things. That and they have more accounts under a plethora of name and social security numbers. Apparently Jasper has a connection that specializes in that sort of thing for the right amount of money."

"If I could," I said gently closing the lid of the laptop. "I think I'd have a headache."

Kate laughed again. "Head feeling all spinny and overfull again?" she asked.

I nodded. "I'm starting to think things are going to be okay, Kate."

"And?" Kate prompted.

"I'm afraid to get my hopes up."

"Bella stay _in_ today," Kate said.

"Huh?"

"Don't try looking out into the far distant future. No one can live happily like that for too long: human or vam—er "differently evolved."

I smiled at Kate's consideration. "Okay. Carpe Diam it is" I shook my head and realized the burn in my throat was more important than the future anyway. "Want to hunt with me?"

"Bella," Kate teased. "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Edward's POV

Alice was bouncing in her seat that Friday afternoon.

I grinned over at her. Jasper, Emmett and Rose were in the backseat of my Volvo and all of them had thoughts of anticipation in their minds.

Over the past three weeks our lives had become so much more interesting. During the week, I would see Esme talking over her phone with Bella as she followed Bella's directions to make Charlie's favorite foods. Alice became as obsessed with Charlie's future as she was with ours and Bella's—always looking for ways to ease his pain, and still avoid the notice of his Quilute friends.

Alice would pepper Charlie with questions as she slowly drew him out of himself. Questions she compiled into a _What Bella Wanted to Know about her Father but Never Asked Book_. She'd then spend hours on the phone with Bella sharing all she had learned.

I was working with Jasper and was slowly learning to contain my self-hatred to a small room inside my mind. When my guilt threatened to overwhelm me, I remembered what Jasper had told me about Bella. What I had since seen firsthand. I would consciously seek to forgive myself not because I deserved it, but others loved and cared for me and taking care of myself helped them. I would be like the brave girl who understood what was important in life so much more than me. I would put my loved ones first and sacrifice my penance for their good.

Carlisle had been checking on Charlie any time he'd been called into assist with investigations which unfortunately, of late, included the work of nomads traveling on the outskirts of Forks. He'd identified the death as animal attack.

Rose had surprised me by her relief at hearing about the attacks, and I had just stared at her.

"Don't you see?" Rosalie snapped. "If nomads are around, it'll throw the Quilutes off our trail. Bella's disappearance can be blamed on these 'animals.'"

I couldn't embrace her cold attitude, but this had eased her tension and she had stopped her string of mental cursing of me. It also allowed her peace enough that she extended forgiveness to me.

I knew her concern had always been endangering the family. As independent and strong as Rosalie appeared, she cared for all of us and wanted our family protected above all.

And now each of my family had taken Bella into their heart in one way or another. Emmett delighted in in his new "little sis" and teased her like all of us. We counted ourselves lucky that Bella was a good sport and a well-adjusted newborn. Bella didn't seem to mind. She took his teasing and gave as good as she got. Emmett loved it.

Alice had endeared herself to Bella from the outset in their relationship. She had stayed by her side from the moment Bella regained some sense of what was happening to her during the change. She's taken her on her first hunt, and with her gifts and concern from the beginning, she had made Bella feel less alone. Bella seemed to understand that behind the fasionista fairy façade, Alice truly cared about her. Between her gathering some of Bella's precious belongings from her room, to her suggestion to allow both of us to invest and grow the amount of money she would never be able to withdraw from the bank and the cost of her truck, Bella understood how much Alice cared for her.

Bella, like the rest of us had been doing for decades, began to indulge Alice's hobby of being our personal fashion consultant—to a point anyway. Bella would humor Alice by changing into some of the nicer jeans and sweaters for our weekend visits, though Carmen laughed with Esme over the phone about how once Alice was gone, Bella went straight upstairs and put on sweats and a t shirt.

Esme mothered Bella unabashedly, and Bella, like the rest of us, couldn't resist the love and care Esme spilled out toward everyone she met. But more, Bella was still a teenager in years as well as looks, and I think she needed Esme's mothering as much as Esme delighted in it.

Rose had helped Bella preserve her human memories. She created a memory book for her from all the recollections Bella shared with her over the first few weeks, copying pictures from the photo albums Alice had saved for Bella when one illustrated the story. Carmen had told us that Bella would spend hours each day reading and rereading these stories and flipping through her albums.

I was happy my small gift to her our second weekend was helping her as well. It was awkward at first, for her to take the small leather journal from me. We were still so uncomfortable around each other.

I explained to her that I sometimes had to sort out all of my thoughts on paper, and I thought it might help. Alice assured me Bella was writing in it several times a day. We didn't speak much during my family's weekend visits, but we were adjusting to each other's presence, and Jasper was right. As I acted less guilty and more myself around her, Bella seemed to grow more at ease.

Jasper chatted amiably with Bella, who turned out to be a history buff, and loved hearing stories about historical moments from Jasper's point of view. Carlisle, Carmen, and Eleazar would join in from time to time, as would Tanya, Kate, and Irina. I was awed at how much Bella loved to soak in their experiences. I had known early on that Bella was intelligent, but her intellectual curiosity intrigued me. I found myself idly wondering what Bella would be like as a college student, and looked forward to the day Alice saw Bella deciding to move in with us.

Carlisle was intrigued by Bella. He hid his scientific curiosity around Bella, but her ease into this life fascinated him. At times when Bella was out hunting on our weekend visits, Eleazar and Carlisle would toss around theories to try to explain how she was adjusting so well. Their theories ranged from her mental shield being a product of a strong mind that could adapt more quickly than others, to how her personality might be influencing her adjustment. Each time they had opportunity, they would study the enigma that was Bella.

And I… I liked Bella. A lot. Jasper's description of Bella—what was important to her was accurate, and he was right. Her maturity and concern for others was deep and truly unique for a girl of seventeen. She was intelligent, but not arrogant. Her curiosity about us and our experiences was so unlike the self-absorbed minds I was inundated with each day I spent among the students of Fork's High School. And her silent mind intrigued me. It was refreshing to be in the company of someone who could surprise me so often. Although of late, I found myself longing all the more that I could hear her thoughts. I wanted to know her better. I remembered Alice's assurances that we would become friends in time. I was looking forward to that day.

It was weekend visit number 4 for us, and everyone riding away from school with me that day was looking forward to this visit in one way or another.

Alice packed our bags days ago and loaded them in Carlisle's Mercedes. And Esme and Carlisle headed up this morning after he finished his night shift in the Forks E.R. Alice was grinning as she saw a possibility of a baseball game between the Cullen's and Denali's. I grinned with her. This weekend was shaping up as another great visit with Bella.

* * *

"Dear Dad,

I know I shouldn't be writing to you, but when I tried to write my ideas out, I kept thinking about how I missed you and mom and Phil, and I thought about how much better it would be if I could share everything with you.

So now I write letters in the journal Edward gave me. Letters that I can never deliver. Dad, I wish you could know I'm safe. I wish I could call mom and tell her all about this beautiful places in Denali, Alaska. I'm going to keep writing to you though. I guess it's because I remember you the most recently that I'm writing you first. That and all of the questions of you that I never would have thought to ask on my way home my spy Alice is gathering answers to. I know I've been evasive with you in these letters so far. It's just hard for me to admit to myself what happened. I guess it would make it more real. I know you wouldn't want me to stick my head in the sand though. You face the tough realities of life and carry on. I guess I need to be more like you.

Dad, I hate this, but I'm not good anymore. I'm a vampire." I stopped for a moment and took a breath. I had written the word—admitted to myself what I had become. "I'm sure you were able to guess that one from my earlier letters. Can't hide much from a cop, right? I'm trying to live like the Cullens who you would know about from my letters now. I wish you could read them.

I drink animal blood like those I'm staying with now.

But, Dad, I'm always thirsty. Always. It's like I get just enough to calm my thirst, but it's always there. The dry irritation at the back of my throat. I don't have a good illustration to help you understand. The best I can do is have you imagine you never eat another steak and have to live on salad and tofu. That's my life now. Deer=salad. Carnivore=gently spiced tofu. I know. I know. I used to eat sort of like that before I was changed, but dad, I had things like mushroom ravioli with crème sauce, and ice cream and chocolate. Apparently there are no blood types equivalent to those rich dishes.

I guess that's why he snapped—Edward. I know if you were reading this you'd shout at me for hiding who bit me in the first place then you'd try to shoot Edward. Heck. A few weeks ago I would have helped you with advice to bring a flamethrower. It'd work better.

At first I couldn't tell you exactly what happened because I couldn't deal with it. And later because I got so angry when I thought about it that I'd break pencil after pen, after pencil. But I'm starting to learn how hard this life is. And I think I'm starting to forgive Edward.

Edward hadn't slipped up in over eighty years. I can almost see that skeptical frown crossing your face. I'm not sure what you'd suspect more. That Edward is 104 and just looks 17, or that He hasn't slipped in so long. Honestly I think you'd almost approve of how he hunted before he committed his life to Carlisle's animal diet. He has this weird talent like Alice's psychic thing and Jazz's mood control mojo. Edward is a mind-reader. He would hunt the sickos that would rape and murder the innocent. The ones who hurt others and got away with it. I know you don't like vigilantes, but I know there have been times when you've wanted to kill the monsters who prey on children.

Apparently my blood "sang" to him. According to Eleazar, it's not normal, but happens enough to be named. Sometimes a person's blood smells too good for a vampire to resist. Apparently, on top of being a clutz, making bimonthly trips to the hospital, and constantly finding ways to hurt myself, I was born smelling like vampire bait. Don't blame yourself, Dad. I have a feeling that if it hadn't been vampires, I would have fallen in with a pack of werewolves on a full moon. Raising me to 17 was a major accomplishment. And I'm not dead. At least I don't think I'm dead...undead? I don't know.

Thank you dad for whatever genetic contribution you added to me that give me a shield to keep his Psychic- Peeping-Tom act from working on me. Seriously, dad. Edward has a hard time reading you, so I must have gotten that talent from you. Maybe because we are both private people.

So anyway, I'm adjusting. I run so fast I feel like I'm flying. I've become a world-class deer hunter. (Maybe I'll take down an extra next time I hunt, and not feed on it, so it can be butchered and Esme can make you some venison steaks.) I've started to understand what you meant about fishing not being about the fish but the fishing. I sit beside a lake near here and just gaze at it for hours, like staring at some aquarium. I really miss you, Dad."

I closed the journal and looked out on the horizon. I had written to Renee and Charlie every day for the past two weeks—ever since Edward gave it to me. I sighed heavily. I wished I could send these letters to them. That they could know. Alice told me the investigations are drawing to a close. She says she has had visions of some cliff divers finding my truck. That and a memorial service with mom and Phil there. Esme, Alice, and Carlisle promised to be there for them. Jasper promised to ease their pain when it seemed unbearable, and help them find happiness when they shared memories of me with others.

I don't know how long everyone laughed as I accidently knocked Jasper off the deck with an overenthusiastic hug when he promised me this. Emmett high fived me when I'd finally managed to tamp down the wave of embarrassment that accompanied one of my "newborn moments" and congratulated me on taking Jasper down.

I grinned as I remembered the wrestling match this led to between Jasper and Emmett. Jasper over a century old and Emmett over 80 and they wrestled like boys. Esme said they never grew out of being boys. Sometimes they even dragged Carlisle into it.

`I sighed as I remembered Carlisle patting Edward's shoulder and telling him that he'd be the next one dragged into it if he didn't go down there and break them up. Edward shook his head and said, let them have at it. Beside they would only accuse him of cheating again.

Edward. I couldn't stop thinking of him.

The Cullens were coming again soon. I flipped open my Journal to the next empty place and started a new letter to Renee.

"Dear Mom,

I miss you. I can almost hear you saying, "I miss you too, baby." Mom I'm just going to pretend you've gotten all of the information in Dad's letter. Just like I'm pretending you get this." I paused and sighed. "I really need you mom," I whispered.

"So after reading dad's letter you know I'm a vampire now. I wouldn't doubt you'd figured it out from my sketchy first letter to you. You read me like an open book. I can see this not bothering you at all. Somehow I can see that not fazing you. I can see your saying, "Oh honey, we'll work something out. Knowing you, you'd start some neighborhood blood drive just, so you could keep me fed and with you in Jacksonville. You'd probably buy us matching Burkas so we could go out during the day disguised as two Muslim shoppers. I know you'd also be right there to help me with my Edward problem.

Mom, I hate not knowing that I can trust myself. I've always been sure of who I am and clear about what I want. But now, everything's is so mixed up. I'm told I'll not be in any kind of stable state for over a year. A year! I can see you rolling your eyes at me now and telling me that a year is not as long as it seems. And you're probably right. But mom, there are some things that I don't want to be struggling with through this first year.

The main thing is Edward. I can just imagine you scooting close to me. 'A boy?' You'd ask. 'What's he like?' Well you know he's the one who turned me. That's a huge part of the confusion I'm feeling. Apparently vampires have this strange animalistic mate for life thing going on. They can have "flings" but that's not the norm. It' would almost be easier if it were. You've always encouraged me to date lots of guys before I settle down with anyone. But mom I get the feeling that I'm not a fling kind of vampire.

I see that kind of life with Tanya, Irina, and Kate. They are content in their singles life. They've laughed with me that they've learned to enjoy variety over the years. And that since they are not condemning the men to their deaths anymore, but giving them a fond memory, everyone wins. At least according to the Denali sister's. Somehow though, new attractive self or no, I don't see myself as the succubus sort of girl.

Sheesh, I'm only 17, and I struggling with whether or not I have some crazy lifelong bond with the boy who killed me—sort of anyway. Heck! Maybe it's some twisted vampire version of Stockholm syndrome

Mom I need you. I can't talk to anyone else or Edward will be able to hear it in their minds.

The only thing I know to do is "stay _in_ today." That's what Kate says anyway. Tanya said that if I find my mate I won't be able to fight it and neither will he. Maybe I just need to wait and see if he cracks.

Ugh! Mom I want my boring, ordinary life back.

I really miss you,

Bella"

I sighed and flung my journal toward my backpack. "Drat!" I yelled. My toss overshot and my journal was flying over a ledge. I raced down and caught it a few feet down a steep incline. I gently tossed it back up and heard it hit the flat land above my head. I turned quickly back as I heard an huge crash and the sound of metal screeching. I couldn't see what had caused it though. I was about to head back up after my journal and head back to the house when I smelled an incredible scent on the breeze—mushroom ravioli, chocolate, crème sauce and everything I'd ever loved couldn't compare to this. I didn't remember racing toward the smell, I didn't remember hearing others shout at me to stop. I was only aware that somewhere in the metal wreckage of a Cessna there was a fountain of ambrosia. I fell on that broken fountain and drank deeply. I had to be drinking ambrosia. Only food of the gods could taste this amazing. I felt hands reach out toward me, but I grabbed my treasure and climbed to the top of the metal scrap that once flew.

I drank until there was nothing left and it was then I dropped the fountain to the metal flap I crouched on. I drew back in horror. A man's broken body lay at my feet. His legs bent at wrong angles and his thoat ripped open. His face was frozen in a look of horror. I screamed and scrambled off the plane. Tanya and Kate came up and grabbed me as I hit the ground. "Let me go!" I screamed.

"Bella, Listen. He crashed the plane. He would have died anyway," Tanya said urgently

"I KILLED HIM!" I screamed. "I KILLED HIM AND LOVED IT!"

"It wasn't your fault," Irina said coming and working with the others to hold me down. "He wasn't supposed to be in our airspace. As soon as Eleazar spotted him coming over the house, he got on his radio and warned the pilot he was off course. The pilot told us his instruments were out and his controls were stuck. He was calling for help because he was running out of fuel but we were the first signal to pick him up. We saw him come down, but we couldn't get to him before he crashed. It was our fault."

"What have I done?" I moaned, still writing in their arms.

"Kate, please," gasped Tanya as she struggled to keep me in her grasp.

"I'm trying. Her shield isn't letting me get through."

"YOU'RE TRYING TO SHOCK ME?" I screamed in rage. I threw them off and raced away. I didn't know where I was going, and I didn't care, as long as I never saw another living creature for the rest of my existence—and that wouldn't be long. I'd find a way to make a fire. I would walk into it and make sure I never hurt another living soul again.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

"No!" screamed Alice.

I swerved on the road as I saw what Alice saw. A Cessna crashing near where Bella was writing in her journal. Bella feeding on human blood, fighting off the sisters, and visions that blinked between Bella being escorted back by some of us—always a different group, or Bella walking in a toward a lightning-struck tree and reaching her hands into the flaming branches until she, was completely consumed by flames.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the Evil Cliffie. Sorta... I'm hoping knowing it's out there will force me to get on the ball and get this story going in the direction I've wanted from the start rather than lingering in the beginning.**

**Oh and prayers from anyone who does would be appreciated. My depression is still dragging on me. New meds or no.**

**Oh yeah: I don't own Twilight, nor do I make any money from this fic. But it does help a depressed person feel better.**


	8. Regret and Revelations

Chapter 8

Edward's Point of View:

From the moment Alice shared what she saw with everyone, Jasper was on the phone planning a search grid for all of us to follow to find Bella quicker. We pulled the car over at the nearest shoulder and left it by the roadside. We would arrive there faster if we ran. Jasper barked directions to all of us and I didn't need his gift to understand the fear and worry that drove us all to race off in frantic blurs.

I saw a few glimpses of the areas surrounding Bella from Alice's visions. I think I recognized some of the places. I turned northeastward and took off at my top speed.

Rain began to fall lightly around me, but I didn't slow. I could sense the muddy prints I was leaving behind. "Bella!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I could no longer hear the mental voices of my siblings as I ran further toward the places I thought I recognized from a few of Alice's visions.

* * *

Alice's Point of View:

Jazz ran beside me, never letting go of my hand. I could feel his love and concern for me. He tried to calm me with his gift. I couldn't calm myself in spite of his best efforts.

I glanced in his eyes and without saying a word, I knew Jazz knew my deepest fears.

"We'll find her," he promised. "We won't let anything happen to her.

I squeezed his hand. I wanted to believe him, but my visions kept flickering between Bella's immolation and some of us finding her. The only encouraging sign was that I was seeing more images of Bella with Edward. I only hoped those images would be what truly happened. We had to find her. We just had to.

* * *

Carlisle's Point of View:

"Yes, I'm sure, Edward, I said to my son as his cell signal began to break apart. He was already dead by the time he crashed. He has too many breaks and his ribs were broken so badly his lungs and heart were punctured in several places."

"I…..she …believes me."

"Edward, find her," I said urgently, but it was too late. The signal was gone.

Bella's point of view:

I sat high in a tree branch that loomed above its neighbors as the storm clouds rolled in. I saw the lightning in the distance. I waited after each boom of thunder, calculating with my new brain how soon the bolts of electricity would near my perch I only hoped if I followed the storm I could find a naturally created fire so I could end myself.

I sighed. I wished I'd learned that boys scout trick about how to create fire by rubbing two sticks together. When I'd tried it, I only managed to break the sticks.

I had long since passed the point of crying. My dry sobs and heaves wracked my body as I ran to this deserted place, but now that I was here, I had no cries left. All I had was a deep sense that I needed to stop existing.

The wind and drops of rain flowed around me as I looked out into the distant storm. "Soon," I whispered to myself. Surely soon this nightmare had to end.

* * *

Edward's Point of view

I raced up the incline that, even for my speed. was taking too much time for me to crest. I raced into the assault of rain pelting me being annoyed not a bit by the wet, but with the limited traction each of my strides was having in the soaked earth.

I topped the mountainside and saw the low valley midst a trio of mountain tops. I paused for a split second as I saw _the_ tree. The dead spindly tree standing apart from a nearby stand of pines that I saw Bella turn into her pyre in Alice's nightmareish visioin.

I let out a shaky breath and scanned the nearby area. I smelled a trace of Bella's citrus, freesia scent and the ball of lead in the center of my dead heart lightened just a bit.

I stood for a moment as a streak of lightning raced across the sky, briefly turning darkness into the light of dawn.

In the flash of light I saw her—a small huddle in the top of the tallest pine. I thought for a moment that I would try to sneak up on her, but my mud filled shoes and soaked overcoat would smack and slap wetly as I approached.

I threw my coat and shoes aside and crouched low to the ground and moved silently, using the noise of the storm to hide my approach, hoping my scent would remain downwind of Bella's high perch.

I was twenty feet away from the root of the tree when Bella noticed me. She jumped free of the tree, but I chased after at my top speed and was only a few feet from her when she landed. She made to leave me.

"Bella!" I shouted, throwing myself at her.

"Oof! Let me go!" she snarled.

"Please, Bella, don't fight me. We will be miserable without you,"

"What about that pilot? His family?" Bella wailed, trying to throw me off of her. "How many other people will lose their father or husband?" Bella spat, "Because I'm _thirsty_! Why didn't you just kill me?" she screeched.

Bella continued to fight my hold, and without some kind of distraction she would break free. I had to throw her off of her destructible tirade. I looked into her pain-filled eyes and I wanted to do something, anything to ease her pain. I'm not sure I even remember fully forming the idea to kiss her as I looked into her tortured eyes until I felt my lips meet hers.

For a timeless moment she and I lay wrapped in a strange embrace that was once wrestling hold and now was a needy clinging.

A moment after my lips met hers, Bella, joined in the gentle kiss I hadn't intended to give, our lips moving slowly. My hands drifted up through her soaked and mud caked locks as I cradled her head close to mine.

* * *

Alice's point of View:

"Are you sure we should interrupt them darling?" Jasper asked me as we looked down on Bella and Edward's deepening kiss.

"It's too soon," I said focusing on the myriad of visions floating before my eyes. "Bella's in too much turmoil, and Edward is still so caught up in his grief." I shook my head.

"I can understand Bella's confusion," Jasper groused as he took off beside me down toward our fallen family members. "But Edward should know what this is…"

"Jazz. He will. We just have to make sure he…both of them…has time to overcome everything else that will get in the way."

"You saw this from the beginning," Jazz accused me, a wry smile on the corner of his lips.

"No," I said, grabbing his hand as we closed in on my brother and our newest sister. "It took a half a day to be clear to me."

Jazz pulled me closed to his side and slowed us to a walk as we approached the otherwise occupied couple.

* * *

Edward's Point of View:

Somewhere in the corner of my mind I heard others approaching. But Bella's insistent tug on my hair, pulling me back into our kiss, made that awareness flee. When her tongue flicked out to trace my lower lip, I was aware only of her.

Until a clump of mud slammed into the back of my head—Bella and I pulled apart with a gasp.

Alice was right there beside us. "Thank heavens you found her," Alice said, bumping me away from my Bella.

My Bella? I thought wildly sitting up and raking the mud from my hair. I kiss her and start thinking of her as mine? After she's endured such a horrific experience of taking another's life? What is the matter with me?

Bella looked as though she was hyperventilating as Alice reached to pull her into a hug. "Shhh, Bella. I saw it. I saw it and it wasn't your fault. The pilot was already dead. You didn't kill him."

"But if you saw it," Bella hiccupped, "Why couldn't you have warned me?"

"I was too far away," Alice whispered smoothing Bella's knotted, muddy locks with her fingers. "And you didn't have a phone. But I promise Bella, you didn't kill him. Think back. Did you feel a heartbeat as you fed?"

"No," Bella moaned sadly. "But he tasted so **good**, Alice. What if that had been Charlie or Renee? I would have killed them and…." Bella broke once again to dry sobs.

"It won't always be like that Bella. It just takes time. But remember, you didn't kill anyone. He was already dead."

Jasper clapped a hand on my shoulder and jerked his head away toward the rise. I stood and followed him up as Alice continued to comfort Bella in a way I had not been able to.

"Enough with the guilt, Edward," Jasper warned gently. "You found her. You kept her from running away again. You kept her from hurting herself."

I shook my head to try to clear it. "Maybe….she wanted to die Jasper. Maybe I…"

Jasper took me firmly by the shoulders. "She is _still_ a newborn. She is confused and has taken her first taste of human blood. We all had moments after turning when we longed for death. All of us. But now we have each other, and we protect each other."

I took an unsteady breath. I looked behind me to see Alice helping Bella to her feet in the far distance and walking her slowly towards us. I raked my hands through my hair. "I don't know what happened…" I muttered softly, hoping Bella couldn't hear me.

"You don't?" Jasper thought at me wryly as he sensed my confusion and embarrassment. He sent a wave of calm my way, and focused on memories of how he saw Alice, looks shared between Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie.

"Wait, that's not…" I began

"Possible?" Jasper completed my thought mentally.

"I thought I was the mind reader," I grumped quietly, thought to all but Jasper's ears it would have been drowned out by the howling winds. Jasper replayed his brief conversation with Alice as they first saw us. I stared, shocked at him.

"It's one of the reason's Alice is so eager to have Bella join us before the end of summer. She knows. She's known from the beginning."

"But it seems so im…" I said, my voice trailing off in a whisper. Impossible I thought. But then I shook my head. I was racked with guilt for my turning the girl, but from the moment she was turned I've been unable to stop thinking about her. Yes there was the guilt, but for the first time in my existence, I've felt the stirring of desire as truly my own, not a reaction of Jasper's mood control or an attempt to stir a feeling for Tanya that wasn't there to ease Esmes' concerns about me.

Carlisle and Esme were drawn to each other from the start, in spite of the lingering sorrow she felt for her lost son. In spite of the awkward situation in which Carlisle, a consummate gentleman found himself, as he longed for the caramel haired beauty he'd brought into his coven, and even in the space he'd allowed her for her adjustment to this life, he'd taken her as his mate before six months had passed. Somehow she'd held her breath during a wedding ceremony enough to marry first, but I remembered how relieved I was when they'd finally admitted and surrendered to their connection.

Then later with Emmett and Rosalie-He'd always seen her as his rescuing angel, and she'd seen him as somehow her own without truly understanding what the connection she felt truly was. Emmett's newborn struggles were a blessing in a way. They allowed Rosalie the time to admit to herself exactly in what way she longed for him. And when he finally understood that his feeling of love and admiration for Rose were deeper and richer than he first thought, Emmett had been able to ease Rosalie into a loving physical relationship that healed her heart of the violation and destruction of her innocence on that cold street in Rochester so long ago.

Could Bella be my mate? Alice had seen it, so it had to be. Mate bonds were permanent and mutual. She wouldn't have been able to see this between us if….. But what if I only thought it was a mate bond—what if it were just a relationship to Bella. No. I shook my head. It couldn't be.

Alice walked up beside us holding Bella to her side gently.

A brilliant light flashed behind us as a rope of lightning splintered the dead tree that stood singly in the distance. Fire burst forth on the long dead branches like rich fall leaves and soon the blaze from Alice's vision was in front of us. Bella turned back, a haunted look in her eyes as she looked at the burning tree.

"Please Bella," Alice whispered. "Come home with us." A gentle tug and Bella walked down the hillside—away from her pyre.

I stood transfixed by the blazing tree that would have ended Bella's life, and I was no longer unsure. If Bella had died I would have followed her. I had no doubt of that. The thought of losing her sent a crippling pain into whatever passed for my soul.

Jasper shook me gently. I felt his calming influence at the fringes of my mind. "You wouldn't be feeling this way, he said, his face reflecting my pain, if this weren't exactly what Alice saw."

I nodded allowed Jasper to calm me. Soon I was running alongside Alice, Jasper, and my mate. My mate!

I looked over to her and allowed my adoration flow toward the woman that now held my entire existence in her small hands. I heard Alice promise her a warm bath as soon they made it to the Denali house. Alice even promised to lay out her most comfy sweats and t shirt.

I felt myself bristling inside. I should be caring for Bella. I should be washing the blood and mud from her hair. I should be wrapping her in soft blankets and holding her till her misery had passed.

"Calm down, Edward," I felt Jasper warn me mentally. "There'll be time for jealousy and passiveness later. Now Bella needs care without complications. She's confused enough as it is."

I nodded, though I could not entirely tamp down my jealousy. Now that I knew that Bella was my everything, I wanted nothing more than to care for her. Not out of duty or penance, but because I loved her entirely.

* * *

Jasper's Point of View:

As soon as we drew near to the house, we contacted the others. Everyone gathered near enough the house to see Alice, joined by Rosalie and Esme as they escorted Bella into the house.

Before she entered the front door, Alice gave me a look and then jerked her head toward Edward. I understood without a word her request. I placed a hand on Edward's shoulder and motioned for Emmett, Eleazar, and Carlise to join me in the wooded area away from the house.

* * *

Bella's Pont of View:

I was vaguely aware of Alice helping me out of my blood-stained clothes and easing me into a robe. I heard the hot bath Esme was drawing in the next room and sensed rather than saw Rose taking my ruined clothes away.

I allowed Alice to lead me to the bathroom door and took the brief moment's privacy to lower myself into the soaker tub heaped high with a blanket of bubbles.

I heard a light rap on the door.

"Come in, Alice," I whispered.

Alice glided over and knelt beside me. "Lean forward, Bella," she directed gently.

I leaned wrapped my arms around my knees and allowed Alice to lean my head back. She gently poured soapy water over my hair and began to massage the muck and blood from my knotted locks.

I kept my eyes shut and allowed Alice to first clean and then gently brush my hair as I soaked beneath the soapy water.

"I'm sorry I didn't see this happen in time to warn you, Bella," Alice whispered as she laid the brush to the side and turned to face me.

I shook my head. "I know you did what you could," I said, still looking forward. Alice took a towel from the stack on the nearby sink and began to gently dry my hair.

Every so often I noticed Alice looking as though she wanted to say something, but she seemed to think better of it—maybe she saw how I'd react—and continued her silent company.

Once my hair was cleansed, brushed, and dried to Alice's approval she clipped it up on top of my head. "I've put a change of clothes out on the bed for you," she said, as she stood and turned toward the door. Esme, Rose, and I want to spend time with you after you've finished here.

I nodded, feeling numb. The events of the day overwhelmed me. I didn't understand what purpose meeting with Esme and Rose would help matters, but I didn't know what else to do, and I was so emotionally exhausted, that I chose not to fight it.

I was mildly surprised to notice comfortable clothing waiting for me on the bed. Sweats and a T Shirt were not usually Alice's choice for me. I suppose she was humoring the dangerous newborn—the crazy woman—whatever I was.

I took my time getting dressed. I wasn't looking forward to being with everyone else, but it seemed inevitable.

I sat down on the bed. I couldn't make myself go down and mingle with the others. In spite of the bath and the deep cleansing wash Alice gave my hair, I felt soiled—tainted.

I suppose the others realized I wasn't coming down because I heard them approaching. Five distinct scents with each with their own graceful gait. A gentle tap on the door rang out.

"Come in," I whispered.

Esme, Alice, Rose, Kate, and Tanya, glided in sitting beside me or in chairs facing me.

"We know you may not want to talk about what happened for some time Bella, but we are here to ask you to stay. We all love you," began Kate. "We also need you to know that all of us have had moments when we've failed. And if you ever want to talk about this with any of us, we wanted you to know we are here for you."

I nodded, but said nothing.

Tanya and Kate left the room but Rose, Esme, and Alice remained. "You don't have to talk now. But we'd like to stay with you.

I nodded not so much in agreement but in acceptance. Esme was soon holding me and rubbing circles on my back. I was statue-still as I ran all of the events through my head again. The crash and the feeding…Alice was right there was no heartbeat when I fed. Still, the taste! I could never be around humans. I couldn't be like the Cullens. I couldn't walk out on the street every day knowing everyone smelled that good. I couldn't take the chance that someone would smell to tasty for me to resist like I had smelled to Edward. Everyone had promised me that finding such people was rare for us, but I could not take that chance. Not ever.

I promised myself that I would never intentionally put myself in the path of humans again—not for the rest of eternity.

* * *

Edward's Point of view:

"I really don't want to talk about this," I protested weakly as the group of mated males surrounded me. We had run together out of earshot of the house. The only reason I had not simply avoided this encounter entirely was because I saw Jasper's plan to press-gang the others into dragging me out here if I refused.

"I know you don't, Jasper conceded. "But we have a touchy situation here and neither you nor Bella need any more trauma in your lives."

"Trauma?" questioned Emmett.

"What happened?" asked Carlisle, concern evident in his voice.

"It's nothing bad," assured Jasper, both with his gift and his words. "But what should be a simple and natural process has been complicated by circumstances."

All eyes turned on me. I fought the urge to still completely, and took a deep breath. I looked at my brothers, mentor, and friend and confessed the truth I barely believed myself. "I think…" I stopped and took another unnecessary breath. "I think Bella's my mate."

Everyone's thoughts assaulted me at once. I saw amusement, shock, joy, and disbelieving thoughts flit through my friend's minds.

"Oh man!" Emmett finally said, breaking the silence. "And I thought Rosie and I had a rocky road to mated bliss."

I grimaced miserably.

"Alice has seen Bella's truck being discovered by early next week. We could move away from Forks in the weeks following." Jasper suggested.

"And what good will that do," I snapped.

"Edward," Carlisle said, laying a hand on my shoulder, "you won't want to be away from her, and even if she doesn't know it yet, she will feel the same. But this will be easier for her if it isn't just you and her alone yet."

"Besides," Emmett interjected. "I'm sure between all of us we can put together a list of 'things not to do when first finding your mate.' Maybe we can help you avoid some of the pitfalls we fell into." Emmett stopped for a moment, then a wicked glint flickered in his eyes. "And after that, we can all get together and give you 'the talk'"

"Stop!" I snarled, as images that made me wish for brain bleach battered my already overwrought mind.

Jasper had mercy on me and sent a wave of emotions at Emmett that was the equivalent of an icy cold shower.

I slumped with relief as Emmett's mental version of the _Kama Sutra_ ended.

* * *

Bella's Point of View:

Esme still held me long after Alice and Rosalie returned downstairs to join the other Denali's

"I won't pretend I know what you're going through," Esme whispered into my hair. "But after my change I failed too. An injured hunter came to the door of our cabin meant to keep me from humans when Carlisle was away at work and Edward at classes."

I shuddered in Esme's arms.

"I don't need to tell you what happened."

I nodded.

"I'm not trying to diminish what you experienced," Esme continued soothingly. "But I want you to know why I continued on."

I looked up at Esme. I knew what she was going to say. Love and Carlisle, and all of the things I would never have. My anger must have shown in my face because Esme rushed her explanation so quickly it almost came out as a single word.

"It wasn't for Carlisle or Edward as you might think. I grieved my failure and the life of the man I'd taken. However, I realized I could never help those I hurt if I shut down and ceased to exist. With Carlisle's help I found the man's family and was able to make provision for them in ways that did not raise suspicion. I provided scholarships for his two sons.

It did not absolve me of the murder I committed, but it brought some hope and healing to a tragedy I created. If you give up now, all the good you can do in this man's memory ends."

I shook my head, as if to clear the cobwebs gathering in my mind. "But what if I snap again? I don't think I could stand it."

"Let us help you. We can ease your interactions with humans or teach you how to live apart from them, but it means you must allow us the opportunity to guide you through your first year or two."

"I'll think about it," I whispered and surrendered to the comfort Esme offered as she gently held me in her arms.


	9. Barriers

Bella's POV

"Dear Dad,

I wish I were home with you now more than ever. I don't know who—what I am anymore. Sometime later this week Alice says you'll be having a memorial service for me—or the Bella I used to be. I wish I could call you and let you know that your Bella is safe. Only, l don't think I'm your Bella now, and I sure don't feel safe.

Dad, I'm terrified of what I've become. I found a man who had just died in a plane crash. I sucked every last drop of blood from him. I ate him like some deranged vulture. But the worst part is this, I want more. Ever since I tasted human blood, a part of my newly renovated brain seems to be stuck on repeat.

'Blood, blood, blood,' it chants. I fight it. But the papery dry feeling in my throat reminds me that no matter how many animals I feed on, I'll never feel as satisfied as I was that horrible day.

I don't know what to do.

Esme says we should carry on because we can bring some good out of the pain we cause, but I'm not so sure that's a good enough reason. Everyone keeps saying that something like the plane crash is rare, yet everyone admits that they've failed in one way or another. So I didn't kill this one, but, dad, what if a hiker strays too far near me, or I try to mingle with humans and run across someone as klutzy as me? Will I go crazy in class one day when another student gets a paper cut? And failing will be so much easier for me now that I know how good it feels to be free of the burn and drunk on human blood. I swear for a few minutes I felt kinda high.

I can't fail dad. Failure is murder. I'm the daughter of the chief of police. I know the difference in slipping up and homicide. Slipping up is making some mistakes on a history test or forgetting to take out the trash!

I know they want me to live with them, but I'm not sure I can in good conscience. I need to be sure that I will be far enough away from humans that I never find my own "singer" like Edward did. If that means being away from humans, well then that's what it will have to be.

Dad, I'm sure that saying around the Cullens and Denalis would be a good thing, but I always wanted to be my own person. I want to be independent. I guess I get that from you. Now I'm afraid that I'll always need someone to watch over me and keep me from being a murderer. It makes me feel like a kid, and I've hardly ever felt like a kid. I can't stand it.

I don't know what I am. But whatever it is, I hate it."

I closed my journal and leaned back against the wooden shingles of the Denali rooftop. I felt the cold Alaskan breezes flow over me and toss my hair about my face. I closed my mind and imagined my mom and me talking over the phone. She'd get everything I wrote dad out of me and have me do something productive like make plusses and minuses chart. Maybe meditate and repeat I am Bella and I'm okay, or some other hokey statement.

I'm sure she wouldn't stop digging till I talked to her about what happened between Edward and me.

I sighed heavily and reopened my journal.

"Mom,

I'm pretending you just got off the phone after harassing Charlie to read my latest letter to you. I already have some idea of what you'd say. "Who am I?" you'd ask incredulously. "Bella, honey, you're my baby and always will be." I know I used to groan and roll my eyes at things like that, but I'll tell you something you probably already know. I loved that mom. You'd say, "Bella, you didn't kill anyone, and you are just learning. You have to learn from your mistakes, not beat yourself up for them." You always told me I was too hard on myself. I wish I could believe that.

I know you wouldn't let me go either till I told you absolutely everything. And I'd tell you about Edward's kiss.

I can just hear you now. "What happened? I want details." You wouldn't let up till I told you everything about that kiss.

Mom, there's a part of me that is so angry at him for changing me. I feel the anger fading as the days go by, which I know is probably a good thing. It's never good to hang onto hate, right? You taught me that.

But in place of the anger I'm finding myself thinking back to when I first saw him in the lunchroom on that first day at Fork's High School. I remember thinking he was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. Mom, he is like a living Adonis. I swear he could be an underwear model. But I CAN'T like him, mom. There's this crazy thing with vampire relationships."

I paused in my writing and rolled my eyes. Crazy was an understatement. I sighed and put my pen back into use.

"Like the rest of vampire life is sane….yeah right! It's called a mate bond. When a vampire finds the person they are supposed to be with forever, they are drawn to that person. Soon they become so fascinated and in love with each other that they can barely stand to be apart. They literally can't live without the other.

And with everything that has happened between us, I can't be sure if I'm thinking about him so much because of what he's done to me, how gorgeous I think he is, or if it me just wishing I could be so in love with someone because of the romances I read all the time.

Cripes! I'm only seventeen! I don't need to be worrying about whether or not I've found my forever love. But when he kissed me—Mom, I couldn't even think. Everything about his kiss was perfect, and there's a part of my heart that keeps reminding me of how great a kisser Edward is and how much I want him to kiss me again. It's almost as strong as the voice in my head chanting for blood.

I know that he probably kissed me to distract me from trying to run away. I was almost out of his hold when he did it, so he got desperate and kissed me to stop my struggles. I don't know how he knew it would work. Maybe Alice told him to do it. I wouldn't put anything past Alice.

I don't know if it's crazy teen hormones—do vampires even have hormones? I'll have to ask Irina or Kate. Maybe it was all my expanded senses that made the kiss so amazing…I really don't know.

I'm sure part of me is simply attracted to an incredibly handsome guy, but the way I threw myself into the kiss." I moaned in embarrassment as I remembered tangling my fingers in his hair and pulling him to me. "Mom I'm so embarrassed. If it was just a delay tactic…How can I face him after kissing him like that if he didn't mean it? But then again, how can I face him if he did mean it?

I'm so confused mom. I wish I could talk to you about this. I know you'd have the exactly right advice for this situation.

I miss you, Mom."

I closed my journal and sat up just enough to bury my face in my hands.

I was about to come down when I heard the light thud of a vampire landing on the roof. I looked over my shoulder and saw Kate walking toward me. "Mind if I join you for a bit?" Kate asked.

I shrugged.

"You've been up here a very long time Bella. Do you want to talk about something?"

I shook my head.

"Bella, please don't shut us out. You haven't said anything to anyone but Esme and she's been gone over a day now."

"I'm not trying to shut you out Kate. It's just that I know anything I tell you could be overheard by Alice in a vision, and could definitely be picked out of your mind by Edward. There are things I don't want either one of them to be in on right now."

"Because they're the ones who brought you back?" Kate asked.

"No," I said at first, then remembered the kiss, "Yes—sort of," I finished lamely.

"Did you know that at first I could only shock other vampires with my hands?" Kate asked conversationally.

"Huh?" Her statement threw me.

"I had to practice with my gift to make it more effective," she added as though I hadn't voiced my confusion.

"I'm not following," I said, tucking an errant lock of hair behind my ear.

"I'm thinking that if you worked with your shield you might be able to expand it," Kate explained meeting my eyes.

Understanding flooded me. I must have shown it with my expression because Kate grinned at me.

"I could keep Edward from hearing my conversations with others!" I cheered. "At least for a little while."

"Exactly,"grinned back Kate. "And blind him to what others are thinking. Say in a game of poker, or one of Emmett's wrestling matches."

Laughter bubbled up as I imagined Edward no longer able to "cheat" as the rest of the Cullens called it when he used his ability to win.

Kate winked at me, "You'd be making an honest man out of him, Bella."

We both cracked up and were laughing long enough to hear Carmen and Eleazar demand we share the joke.

Kate nodded down toward the house and rose. Taking her hint I jumped to the deck just behind where she landed and followed her into the house.

* * *

"Great idea, Kate," praised Eleazar. "I'll have to admit seeing you develop your gift is something I've been hoping I would be able to see for myself."

"How would we even begin?" I asked.

"I think we should see if you are immune to my ability first and that might give us a place to start from," suggested Kate.

"Um…. I'm not so sure," I stammered. She told me she'd unleashed her power on Emmett during a wrestling match. He went completely unconscious. Vampires just don't go unconscious.

"I have more than one level of shock," Kate assured me. "I can control my gift to the point that all a person can feel is a slight tingle. I promise I won't use more than that on you."

I was uneasy, but I knew I could trust Kate. And at least Tanya and Irina wouldn't be around to see if I passed out since they were out on "dates." If I were human, I would have been shifting nervously, but in my new form I was showing my hesitance with statue stillness.

"It's just us three," Carmen soothed. "And Eleazar will be able to tell you more about your gift as you use it. He may be able to help you develop it."

I nodded, though my heart was entirely in it.

Kate scooted closer to me and I couldn't help the soft growl that escaped me. I clamped my hand over my mouth and mumbled, "I'm sorry."

Kate smiled understandingly. "That's a normal response from anyone that knows what's coming."

I took a deep breath and held my hand toward Kate's.

She took it lightly. "I'll warn you before I start," Kate said giving my hand a bracing squeeze.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"In three, two, one," Kate counted down. At one, I realized I felt nothing. "Are you doing it?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Kate. I'm even turning up the juice. Can you feel anything?"

I shook my head.

Before long Kate was using her maximum power on me with no effect.

Eleazar rubbed his chin in thought. "Bella, I knew your shield was powerful, but I'm surprised you cannot feel Kate's power at all. I don't sense your doing anything to enhance or control it so it naturally binds itself to you. Perhaps we should start with your trying to protect me."

"No," I squeaked. "What if I can't?"

"I'll use my lowest setting, it won't hurt much," Kate assured me.

I looked to Carmen nervously.

"Bella, I know Kate won't harm him. It's okay," said Carmen.

Eleazar sat in between me and Kate. I saw Kate touch Eleazar and I felt panic surge through me. I reached out to touch Eleazar hoping my touch alone would shield him, but the grimace he wore didn't fade.

Try increasing the power, Eleazar ground out. I saw pain contort his features. I closed my eyes and focused every ounce of my attention to pushing my awareness out. I felt some resistance and knew to focus my attention there.

My concentration helped me sense rather than see the strange physic barrier that surrounded me. I continued to push until I heard Eleazar's voice.

"I can't feel…" He began.

And just like that my concentration broke. I sensed my shield snapping back around me like some skin tight latex body armor.

"Ow!" Eleazar cried leaning away from Kate's touch.

"Sorry," Kate and I said at the same time.

Eleazar, Carmen, and Kate laughed.

"I'm sorry." I repeated over the chuckles in the room, but before I could say more Eleazar stopped me.

"You have nothing to apologize for. That was excellent for your first try. The most important thing is finding where your gift is within your mind."

"I think I did."

"Tell me," Eleazar urged.

I looked back at him confused.

"I mean describe what you felt when you sensed your gift," Eleazar clarified.

"Oh. Okay. It sorta felt like one of those wet suits that surfers wear. If I focused hard enough, I could stretch it out, but it took lots of concentration. I lost focus for a second and it seemed to snap back around me like a rubber band stretched too tight."

"Then it is simply a matter of building up your focus and developing that area of your mind that helps you push outward."

Eleazar motioned for Kate to begin again.

"We don't have to do this now," I said in a rush as I saw Kate reach out to Eleazar.

"There's no time like the present. I promise Kate will take it easy on me."

I nodded, dreading the pain Eleazar would soon feel, closed my eyes, and focused.

* * *

Alice's PoV

I broke into giggles in the middle of the ride to Bella's memorial service. Esme looked back at me with concern. I quickly squelched my mirth and explained. "I saw something wonderful," I explainied being intentionally vague to avoid Edward's picking up the thoughts from the others when his group arrived behind us. "I won't be smiling at the memorial. Don't worry."

"Would you like to share with the class?" Carlise asked.

I leaned into Jasper's embrace and shook my head. "Don't worry. You'll see soon enough."

* * *

Alice's POV

The memorial was anything but happy. Jasper sent peaceful feelings out as much as he could, but the pain emanating from Charlie and Renee eventually got to him so much he had to leave early. I felt bad for my sweet Jasper, but I appreciated that he tried to be there in the first place.

Edward hung back with Emmett and Rosalie but there was no hiding his pain. I still didn't understand why he put himself through this. He could have left with Jasper. I caught his eye, but he shook his head. I hated he was doing this to himself, but I understood.

I walked through the crowd of Forks students that came to the funeral and made my way to Esme and Carlisle's side. They were talking with Charlie and Renee and her husband Phil. I walked up beside them.

Charlie attempted a smile at me and I reached to gently squeeze his hand. "Renee, this is Dr. Cullen's daughter, Alice. She helped Esme set up the memorial."

Renee dabbed her bloodshot eyes on a tissue. "Thank you. It was beautiful." He voice was watery, and I wanted to hug her and tell her Bella was okay so badly. I wanted to promise I'd seen Bella happy and whole, but all I could do is offer a simple, "You're welcome. I wish we could do more."

"Almost sounds like a guilty conscience," muttered a man being pushed up to us in a wheel chair by a teenaged boy.

"Huh?" asked Charlie.

"Nothing," said Billy Black as he stared daggers at us. I tensed up as I saw the boy sweating, looking ill and smelling of wolf. I saw Carlisle and Esme tense up beside me as well.

"I suppose you could say that it is…" Carlisle trailed off as he locked his gaze on the boy. "Since my family and I have to leave, and, Alice, like the rest of us, would like to stay till the end of the memorial service."

Charlie looked up and shook hands with Doctor Cullen. Esme started to shake Charlie's hand when Alice intercepted her hand and cut her eyes toward the trembling Quileute boy.

"Come on, mom," Alice said backing away with Esme and Carlisle as inconspicuously as possible.

Soon we met the others who were gazing at the Billy's son. We didn't need to talk to one another. We knew it was time for us to leave.

* * *

Bella's POV

I took time dressing this morning. Yes, I was excited to see everyone and I knew it would make Alice happy that I wore one of her pre-coordinated outfits instead of putting my clothes in the closet and throwing away her instructions unread like I usually did. I ran a brush through my hair until my hair hung in smooth waves. I even put on the matching headband, and I never wear headbands. Then I dug out my newer pair of sneakers Edward ordered for me and grinned as I slipped then over my socks.

I may be looking forward to seeing everyone, but Alice was just going to have to learn that I don't do heels. One has to have her principles.

I had been practicing all week with the people I now thought as….well…sorta my family. I snickered when Tanya joked that we were a pretty sight all in a circle around an empty table like we were trying to have some kind of vampire séance.

Kate sat at the table and tried to shock people as I kept my shield tented around all of them. I was able to hold my shield for almost an hour over the entire group. Toward the end Kate traveled around our table trying to shock everyone like some insane version of duck, duck, goose.

I grimaced as I remembered losing my shield just as Kate was touching Irina and Kate's gift cooked her goose right into unconsciousness for a few minutes. I was banned from using the word sorry by the entire Denali clan for three days afterwards because I couldn't stop apologizing for the rest of the evening.

My grin returned when I remembered that no one was going to be fried because I used my gift this time. Oh boy, did Edward have some payback coming to him for decades of "cheating" with his gift.

I couldn't wait!


	10. Surprises

**Please Read: In almost every way I've tried to stay true to Myer's cannon, but one thing that always bugged me about Bella's shielding power was the idea that she had an inner shield that could keep Edward out of her mind even as she shields him, and an outer shield she could throw over others. **

**I always felt that was just a bit odd. Why would one need a double shield? It seemed contrived to me. So for the purpose of this fic I changed that one fact. Bella only has an outer shield for the purpose of this story. **

**Again, I don't own these characters, Stephanie Myer does and I'm just grateful to play with them.**

**I make no money from this. Just have lots of fun!**

Edward's POV

Alice was annoying me. She was singing showtunes backward in her mind. I didn't think I could take "Bless her beautiful hide," from "Seven Brides for Seven Brothers" one more time. Or as she was singing it, "Hide her beautiful bless. Be may she wherever."

Ugh! Alice was driving me crazy. Worse yet, she was entirely too happy and way too intent on blocking me.

"You know, Alice," I groused. "You didn't have to ride with me if you wanted to hide something that badly."

Alice's concentration slipped for a minute. I saw a glimpse of Emmett laughing and pointing at me while the others had little success hiding their amusement.

"I wouldn't miss being there when this starts for the world, brother mine," Alice grinned and started back on her mental torture.

I turned my radio up and promised I'd get that pixie back somehow.

* * *

Bella's POV

The others waited with me on the front steps. They promised they could keep their minds busy for a few minutes while I had my fun. I grinned even wider. This was going to be great!

I was bouncing on the balls of my feet like Alice does as I saw Edward's car pull up. I forced myself to take a deep breath. As soon as Alice exited the car, I threw my shield over her, hoping she hadn't seen my plans and started stretching and shifting my shield to randomly cover Jasper or Kate, or Tanya.

The look on Edward's face was priceless! His mouth was wide open, his body statue still. Then he was whipping his head around like he was expecting someone to douse him with kerosene and strike a match.

* * *

Edward's POV

I stared around me every time it happened.

"What's going on," Jasper said, trying to be concerned and failing. "Your anxiety is through the roof and Alice is about to vicariously cause me to roll on the ground laughing."

"What are you doing?" I growled.

Alice did start laughing then. "I'm…." she gasped for air between peals of laughter. "I'm not doing a thi…" she gasped again. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett raced up to me.

"What's wrong," Carlisle asked aloud seeing my expression but unable to hide his smile at the hysterical pixie and her husband no longer fighting laughter but doubled over with it.

"Dude, what's so funny?" asked Emmett, looking eager to be in on the joke.

"Don't know," gasped Jasper. "But Alice feels it's hysteric…." Jasper broke into more laughs

"Edward?" prompted a concerned Esme, though even she was smiling at the other's laughter.

"I can't hear Alice," I said then looked at Esme sharply. "Your thoughts are gone too now."

"What?" exclaimed Emmett. "Your mind reading is shorting out. Wahoo!"

"No. Uh, I don't know. I couldn't hear the rest of your thought, Carlisle. Your mind just blanked. Wait. Now it's back. No!" I pulled at my hair. "Everyone's thoughts keep blinking in and out. I don't know."

I heard some of the Denali's mental voices think Bella's name or of her gift and turned to see she was shaking with silent laughter.

I stalked up to her. "Are you doing this?"

"Maybe," she said, flashing me a smile the Cheshire Cat would approve of. Which fit—I felt like I was through the looking glass with minds flickering off and on all around me.

"OH MAN!" Emmett shouted and ran past me to spin Bella in a bear hug. I sighed as the flickering stopped. "Most awesome power EVER!"

Now everyone was laughing and I tried to at least smile but having my gift flicker on and off like that was like having someone force you to hold still while they flicked the lights on and off reapetedly—first seeing then blind over and over.

"What were you doing exactly?" Carlisle asked after Emmett lowered Bella back to the steps.

"Eleazar helped me find my shield, and everyone has helped me learn how to use it to shield other people's minds."

"Fascinating," Carlisle said, approaching his friend.

"How?" I asked still reeling from this new side of Bella. I groaned inwardly. My mate—the woman I condemned to this life—the person I longed to know more than anyone—and now I find she has the one power than can completely cancel out my own gift.

Carlisle looked at me sympathetically as the others gathered around Bella and began pelting her with questions and requests to shield them during games, wrestling matching and generally telling her she was the greatest thing since haute couture (That one came from Alice.)

'_Claiming your mate looks that much more interesting, Son. Good luck.'_

I scowled at Carlisle. "Thanks," I muttered and followed the much too happy group inside the house.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was suddenly glad for my expansive vampire brain. It helped me keep up with all of the requests for shielding, pranking, and questions everyone was throwing at me.

I was talking with everyone when I caught Edward's eyes. I continued talking with the others but I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I tried so hard to pull away from his gaze only to become distracted by his lips—his full kissable lips.

"Bella? Bella?" Esme repeated, and I shook myself and turned to focus on my friends.

"Are you okay?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, little sis, you completely zoned out on us," Emmett said with a wicked smirk.

I panicked. Did he catch me staring? Oh man! I'll never hear the end of it if he did. "Alice," I squeaked, grabbing her hand. "Go hunting with me?"

Alice smiled at me as though I'd given her a new pair of heels and zipped out the door with me.

* * *

Edward's POV

"That's weird," Carmen commented. "We just went hunting with Bella this morning."

The men in the room chuckled and cut their eyes at me. I glared back at them.

"Is there something you need to tell us, Edward?" Esme asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"No!" I yelped.

"Hey. Esme could probably help—a woman's opinion could be what you need."

"Shut up, Emmett!" I snarled.

"Edward," scolded Esme, "What's gotten into to you?"

"You have to be kidding me!" Rosalie commented incredulously. "You're not going to try anything with her. You've already ruined her life."

Rosalie's word's opened the door to the guilt and shame I'd locked away so carefully. I had no right to expect anything from Bella. I didn't deserve…

"Stop that now," commanded Jasper sending calm and a bit of his irritation to me. "It's not like that."

"Well then what…." Rosalie started but Tanya stepped forward, her hand up and a smile on her face

"She's your mate. You've found your mate, Edward?"

I looked away from everyone, but nodded.

I heard gasps and squeals of delight from all of the ladies in the room.

"Boy, Romeo, you are so screwed," Rosalie said with a smirk.

"Be quiet, Rose," Esme scolded, and wrapped me in a hug.

"That's why Alice has been acting so strange?" guessed Rosalie. Everyone glanced at her. "I mean stranger than usual."

Everyone chuckled at that observation.

"Yep," Jasper confirmed. "Little matchmaker has been working on putting these two together since Bella woke up."

I groaned and covered my face.

"But this is fabulous," said Carmen. "She is such a wonderful girl."

I walked to a nearby chair and sat, my face in my hands. "I've already changed her life entirely. She's still not comfortable with what she is yet. And I'm supposed to drop a bomb on her that I'm her mate for life? She may be adjusting well, but she's still a newborn, and I don't want to add any more life altering issues for her to deal with."

"And you can't read her mind and you're too chicken to actually talk to her and get to know your mate like the rest of us had to," accused Rose.

"That's not fair," Carlisle countered.

"No, Carlisle, she's right. I know I'm going to say or do something else to hurt her, and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Well if you needed tips, little brother," Emmett said

"No," I said wincing at the type of advice Emmett had in mind and the pictures of Rosalie that came with it. I shuddered. "That's not what I don't know. Am I supposed to walk up to Bella and say, 'Sorry I bit you and took your soul, freedom, and family, but now you get to be my mate for life. Let's go have sex for the next decade.'"

"And you said you didn't know what to do," Emmett congratulated me, patting me on the back.

"That's not funny, Emmett," I growled.

"You said it," he returned with a shrug, smirking at me now.

"Edward," Carmen said, pulling up a chair beside me. She pulled my hands from my face. "Eleazar and I had a much less complicated time than anyone else here accepting our bond. I was human and fell in love with him after spending one evening with him. He told me I must chose him forever or leave him and there was never a moment of doubt when I chose him, and our love continued from the moment I awoke as a newborn. I was prepared for him. Others, human drinkers I know, tell me similar stories. They either met their mates as vampires and accepted each other almost immediately, or one was a vampire and changed their mate to be with them. It is understanding and acceptance of our ways and who we are that makes this bond so quick to recognize and embrace.

You've never liked what you are. And with all the upset and difficulties with Bella's change of course it would be hard for you to look beyond what's happened to what is and would have been meant to be even if you hadn't attacked her. So of course this is difficult for you. And you are a gentleman, Edward."

"Cough, cough, prude, cough," sounded Emmett.

I glared at him.

"The point I'm trying to make is that your experience is different than most, as was Carlisle's." And Rosalie's she added mentally.

I nodded to let her know I heard both her spoken word and thoughts.

"Edward, give her time and space like Carlisle gave Esme," Carmen urged. "Mates cannot stay apart for very long. It will happen. Let it happen when it does."

I nodded again. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table and pulled a sketch pad from the messenger bag on her shoulder. "I should have known something was going on when Alice told me to bring this and my pencils. Sit down with me and help me plan alterations for your and Bella's new room at the new house."

"But I don't know what she likes," I protested. I swallowed as I saw her sketch a bed in the center of the room.

"But we do," Kate, Tanya, and Irina said sitting across from us. "Edward can put in his opinions and we'll tell you what we know about Bella."

I was getting distinctly uncomfortable. "Esme, you know what I like. I started to get up when I felt Jasper and Emmett gently push my shoulders down, returning me to my seat.

"We have to go through this all the time," Emmett smirked.

"Now it's your turn," grinned Jasper, obviously amused with my discomfort.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. It was going to be a long evening.

* * *

Bella's POV

We stopped running twenty minutes after I pulled Alice out the door to go on our 'hunt.' I waited for her to catch up with me on a ridge overlooking a lake.

"Pretty spot, Bella, but I thought we were going hunting and not fishing."

I looked into Alice's face and wondered if I could really ask her this. If I was wrong… I couldn't shield her thoughts from Edward forever.

"I…Uh…," I began. "I want to ask you…" I thought of the look on Edward's face if I were wrong. Forever would be too long to live that kind of humiliation. "Never mind," I said quickly. "It's nothing."

Alice shook her head at me, her expression amused. She crossed her arms at me and said, "Everytime you decided what you wanted to tell me, Bella, I saw it as a possible future. Who you think you're trying to fool?"

I felt anxiety like a ball of lead in my stomach. I hid my face in my hands. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no," I whimpered quietly. I look into her entirely to amused eyes and demanded. "Okay. You can never be around Edward without my presence. Ever again! Do you hear me?" I heard desperation rising in my voice. "I'll learn how to keep you shielded all the time."

"Woah, Bella," cautioned Alice placing her hands on my shoulders. "Number one: Jazz likes you but I'm pretty sure your constantly being around will eventually get on his nerves. Number two: I don't want to think what that would do my love life."

"Stop!" I squeaked. "Please?" I was sure panic was written all over my face at this point. I could definitely hear it in my voice. "Oh, what am I going to do?" I think I started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, Bella. It's okay. I know how to block important things from Edward—at least for a little while."

I focused hard on my breathing as I tried to focus on Alice. "How?" I asked, still trying to calm my breath.

"Edward only hears the thought going through a person's head at the time they're thinking it. All I have to do is put an irritating song on repeat in my mind and not only does it keep Edward from finding out what I don't want him to know, but I also get the added bonus of driving him crazy."

I relaxed just a bit. I looked at the patches of golden light from the gaps in the trees overhead dance on the lake's surface and took a deep breath. "Did you see anything about me and Edward being m….?" I couldn't even finish my statement. I suddenly became absorbed with the pale blue waters of the lake.

"Is he your mate?" Alice finished for me, her tone neutral.

I couldn't meet her eyes but I managed a quick nod. Oh man, oh man, oh man! Why did she sound so calm. This can't be good.

"Yes!" Alice cheered and threw her arms around me in what would have been a bone crushing hug if I were still human. "I've always known we'd be friends, but now we really get to be sisters!"

I reeled inside. Mate? Edward. I was bombarded by so many different emotions at once that even my vampire mind couldn't take it. Confusion, thrill, excitement, terror, dread, hope, desire, worry, and what I hoped was just a crush but felt like something else I wouldn't name flooded me.

"Alice how?" I asked. "We hardly know…"

"Oh, Bella," Alice stopped me and then sighed happily. "A mate bond doesn't work that way. You either are mates or you aren't. Knowing each other only finishes what the bond starts in the first place."

"Gah, Alice! Do you know how weird this is? What am I supposed to do? I don't even know how I feel about it!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Alice cronned as she pulled me into another embrace. "You don't have to do anything about it for now. I can block this from my mind for the next few days. Then we head back to Forks to begin the packing and sealing up loose ends for our move. That gives you at least a week to sort through all this."

"I hate this," I whispered into her shoulder. "You're moving because of me."

"We're moving because it's time, Bella. We're okay with this move, and don't you dare blame yourself for something that is just a part of our lives."

Alice released me from our hug and hooked one arm through mine. We walked down to the stone covered shore of the lake then started to amble around the peaceful lakeside.

In the peace of that unhurried walk arm in arm with the best friend I had in this new life, I began to calm. I ran my finger over cattails and the high grasses that sprung up between the gaps in the stony soil. For a while we just strolled, the wind ruffling our hair as we enjoyed the silence that fell on any area that noticed two deadly predators in its midst.

"Alice?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you tell Edward he had to kiss me to stop me from running again that night?"

"Nope," Alice answered with a grin. "That was all Edward."We walked a few more feet at a slow human pace when Alice added, "Good instincts on his part though, don't you think?"

"Yeah," I said sheepishly. "Really good."

Alice giggled. "Come on. We need to get back."

I froze. I looked out over the swaying evergreens soaring above us and tried not to sink back into panic.

"Don't worry. Just let things happen naturally, Bella. It's going to be perfect."

I turned quickly to see Alice had zipped back to the hill we'd stopped on at the start of our conversation.

"Wait a minute," I demanded, turning to stare at my friend. "You've seen something!"

"Maybe," Alice said with a shrug, "but you'll have to catch me to find out." Alice flashed me a wide smile and zipped off.

"Alice!" I growled. I raced away. I had a pixie to catch.

* * *

Bella's POV

Alice raced into the driveway before I made it but I was close enough that I was shielding her from Edward's invading mind power.

I shook off the feeling that everyone had been talking about me when I returned—I was just being paranoid. Emmett raced out of the living room and zipped down to where I stood glaring at Alice.

"Don't tell me," Emmett teased, taking in my expression. "Alice had one of her 'visions' that she won't share."

I crossed my arms and huffed.

"Make you a deal 'lil sis. You shield me so I can take out Edward in a fair wrestling match and I'll help you wriggle that secret from her."

"Just try it, Em," challenged Alice.

I grinned. "You promise?"

Emmett steepled his hands in front of his face, a wicked glint in his eyes. "We have ways of making her talk," he said in sad attempt to impersonate the classic movie villain

"Okay," I agreed.

* * *

Edward's POV

I couldn't hear anything coming from Emmett as he turned to face off against me. In a way it was refreshing not to hear his nonverbal trash talk or his sick mental attacks that involved him and Rose in…. ick. I wasn't even going to think of that. I grinned as Emmett made a show of stretching and warming up. As if we needed to 'warm up.'

"Stalling?" I goaded.

"No way, little brother," Emmett said, lowering himself into a crouch. "Just giving you a moment to prepare for the agony of defeat."

I growled and sprinted toward my massive brother. We crashed into each other. The sound echoed in the distance like a rocks ripped from a hillside.

I may not have been able to read his mind, but I'd wrestled with Emmett enough over the last fifty or so years to recognize a great many of his move and managed to evade his punches and grabs, but I had to admit to myself—in that tiny part of my mind that wasn't focused on avoiding Emmett's attacks—that not seeing into his mind was making me slower.

I saw an opening and kicked toward Emmett's right side. Big mistake. He caught my leg and spun me several times until tossing me over 30 feet into a rocky embankment.

I felt the shower of splintered rocks flow over me before I saw them from a pile loosely over me.

Emmett was laughing, as was pretty much everyone else as I dusted off and raced back for round two.

"It's not so easy now that you can't cheat," teased Emmett.

"I've never had to cheat before to beat you, and I don't need to now." I began to circle around my brother.

I managed to get a right hook across his cheek sending him sliding several feet in the dirt, but before I could race to press my advantage, Emmett used the momentum from his fall to flip onto his feet and jump straight toward me. I managed to bend back in time to avoid the brunt of his fist, but he did graze me and I stumbled to the ground. I was about to flip to the left when I saw, through Carlise's mind that Emmett was heading that direction and managed to flatten myself to the ground to avoid his blow. In the second Emmett's hand was beside my face, I grabbed it and jerked him to the ground.

We wrestled for another few minutes but I finally managed to get him in a hold and I was declared winner by Jasper.

"No freaking way!" Emmett shouted after I let him go. "There is no way you could have seen me coming up behind your back! Bella, you sure you kept me shielded the whole time?"

"I'm sure. I was focused on the shield the whole fight. It's still there now."

"Well," said Jasper thoughtfully. "You only requested Bella shield you. Maybe the 'cheater' was able to see your sneak attack from the mind of another."

"I'm NOT a cheater," I protested. "I can't turn it off, and you know it."

"But maybe Bella can," Emmett said with a wicked glint in his eye. "Bells, you think you could shield Edward so he can only use his senses, and not get five different sets of eyes to see what's coming to him even when his back it turned?"

Bella laughed and nodded. She focused for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Got him," she said.

Emmett began to fight in earnest. It was unnerving. After complaining for almost a century that I couldn't turn off my gift, it was gone. The mental silence alone shocked me so much that Emmett knocked me to the ground with a sucker punch.

"I knew you'd crumble in a 'fair' fight," teased Emmett.

"We'll see who'll crumble," I said forcing myself to focus on my opponent and not the strange feeling of silence that now surrounded me.

The noises of cheers and trash talk flowed from my family and friends. It was like Emmett and I were competitors in some prize fight. I ducked, punched and fought Emmett like the experienced fighter I was, but his brute strength sent me flying when he managed to get a hit in.

I heard Bella talking with the others, but in the small part of my mind that wasn't entirely consumed with beating my bear of a brother into submission I noticed her conversation was different than the others. She wasn't placing bets on the outcome. She wasn't cheering for either one of us, though she seemed amused when I slammed into anything or was knocked off my feet. She didn't join the others in their rowdy banter.

I swung my leg under Emmett's knee and sent him buckling to the ground just long enough for me get back on my feet and in a crouch.

I was ready to launch myself at Emmett's midsection when I hear Bella_. 'I probably shouldn't be enjoying this as much,'_ she scolded herself. I noticed she didn't wait for anyone to answer her.

The distraction gave Emmett the opening he was waiting for. He slammed me into a nearby tree sending it crashing, thankfully, away from the Denali home.

I rolled to as stop and started to get up when I heard Bella seem to say to no one in particular, _'If Alice is right about what I'm feeling. Maybe I shouldn't let Emmett keep beating the crap out of my mate.'_

I froze. Emmett came up behind me and pulled me into a standing hold. I stared up at Bella and saw that no one seemed to notice her statement. It hit me like a wrecking ball. I'd just heard her thoughts! Under her shield, I couldn't hear other's thoughts, but I could hear Bella's, and she knew about us—what we were!"

A second later I felt Emmett pull tighter on my arms. "Give?" he asked. At that moment, I could care less about winning.

"Uncle. Whatever," I said. Emmett released me and began to crow and strut. I ignored his victory celebration, as I stared up into Bella's eyes.

'_I'm so glad that's over,'_ I heard Bella think. _'I wish he didn't look like a blasted underwear model, I might be able to figure out what to do about the ma…. Ugh! About what Alice saw.'_

"Bella," I asked unable to hide my excitement.

"Huh?" she asked aloud.

"Am I still under your shield?" I knew I was but I wanted _her_ to find out what I just learned. Under her shield allowed me to hear her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'll take it off," she said hastily.

"No," I said quickly. "It's nice actually under here. Just my thoughts…and yours." I couldn't hide my smile now.

"What?" gasped Bella.

"You can hear her?" asked Carlisle, clearly intriqued.

"I wasn't sure at first, but she gave me a lead on a possible lucrative career path I'd never considered before, and I realized she hadn't said it out loud."

"Holy Crow," Bella squeaked. She started to run when Alice caught her. "Go talk to him."

"You saw this!" seethed Bella.

"Maybe," Alice said in annoyingly chipper voice.

I didn't need Jasper's gift to see Bella's mortification. She needed to be away from everyone's knowing smirks and expectant gazes.

"Run with me?" I asked.

Bella stood frozen for a few moments. Esme finally pushed her gently toward the stairs. "Go. Talk with each other."

She looked back at everyone for a moment and her expression began to look purely miserable.

She took off without a word toward the woods and I followed her.


	11. Dinner and a Movie, Really?

**Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your reviews and attention to this little flight of fancy of mine. I'm not one of those authors who will hold chapters back because I didn't get a certain # of reviews. **

**But I have to let y'all know that your reviews encouraged me so much that I was beseiged with plotbunnies demanding I write another chapter for y'all as soon as I could. **

**Thank you, guys.**

**Disclaimer. I don't own Twilight and I don't make any money from this little fic. I just have lots of fun. **

Bella's POV

I raced through the Alaskan wilderness with no particular destination in mind. I noticed that I continued to check my cheeks for the flush of warmth that accompanied the blushes I used to have all of the time as a human.

I shook my head and forced my hands down when I realized why I kept checking my cheeks. I'd never blush again. Still, I don't think I'd ever get over Edward's hearing my thoughts. I can't believe I didn't think about him being able to hear me, but it made sense. Under my shield, there was nothing to block my mind from his.

"Bella! Stop please. I only want to talk."

I grimaced. I felt mortified, and I wasn't sure I wanted to face Edward now that he knew what Alice had told me about us—and worse yet he knew that I thought he'd make a sexy underwear model. Ugh! That is NOT what you tell a guy when you are just getting to know them. He was gaining on me though, and I knew I'd have to talk to him sooner or later.

I slowed down in the middle of a copse of evergreens and turned to face Edward. I couldn't bring myself to look into his eyes though. Not even when he started talking.

"Bella, I'm sorry that I made you feel uncomfortable. I was just so excited that I could finally hear your thoughts." He moved forward and gently placed his hands on my arms. Then he added gently. "And that you knew what about our being mates."

I felt myself trembling as I forced myself to look into Edward's face. "This thing between us… It scares me." I pulled away and stepped a few paces away. "Tanya explained to me what a mate bond is like, and Edward what she talked about is too intense and all-consuming. It doesn't feel safe."

"I'd never do anything to hurt you," Edward said quickly.

"I know you wouldn't intentionally, but I'm only seventeen. Seventeen, Edward!" I said, my voice panicky. "I've never even dated anyone before. I haven't even kissed a guy because I never met anyone in Phoenix I felt that way about," I stopped short a moment as I remembered Edward's amazing kiss. "Um.. before you anyway," I stammered. I took a deep breath and continued. "And now I'm told these feelings I'm having for you are signs of our everlasting life-altering love. It's too much."

"Bella," Edward said reaching to pull me into a gentle hug. "Breathe. Just breathe for a bit."

I relaxed into his arms and calmed as much from his scent as the deep breaths I was taking.

"We don't have to rush into anything," Edward said softly. "Let's just start where we are and let things happen naturally."

I took one more shaky breath and pulled back to look into his golden eyes. "I'm not sure exactly where we are."

Edward smile and squeezed my hands gently. "I'm very attracted to you, Bella Swan."

I looked away, but he gently lifted my chin back up to look into his eyes. "And from your thoughts, you're at least as attracted to me as I am to you."

I turned to the side and let my hair fall as a curtain between us. Edward wasn't daunted. He gently tucked my hair behind my ear and angled himself to face me. "Please don't be embarrassed. I love that you think I'd make a fantastic underwear model." I tried to dip my head down further but he gently tipped my face up to his with his forefinger. "I happen to think you'd look amazing on the cover of a Victoria's Secret catalogue yourself."

I bit my lip and looked away. "Um…thanks…" I managed to whisper.

Edward chuckled kindly. "But we have more than chemistry to start with. We love books, music, and have a good time when we are around each other, yes?"

I took another deep breath and tried to quiet the confusion, panic, and anxiety that was mixing to form a giddy hysteria in the pit of my stomach. "Yes," I agreed.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable. If Alice is right, and we truly are mates, we will continue to draw closer and closer together naturally. We don't have to rush into anything. We can just let things come as they may."

I forced myself to look into Edward's eyes. "So," I said. "No rushing?"

"Nothing new happens between us unless we both want it to," Edward agreed.

I felt myself melting inside. His expression was so tender. I felt cherished by his words and gaze alone. The fear and panic was leaving me, and a warm feeling of security was taking its place.

I leaned into Edward's arms once more and he held me in a tender hug. I'm not sure how long we stood simply being in one another's embrace—it was too perfect a moment to quantify with such a finite concept as time—all I know is that when we pulled apart all embarrassment, awkwardness, and confusion was gone. It was just Edward and me. It was enough.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was grinning like I'd just won the lottery as I walked back with Bella to the Denali home. In truth, lottery winners were paupers compared with the prize I held to my side.

I glanced down to see Bella's head leaning in the crook of my neck, and couldn't resist placing a chaste kiss on her head. My dead heart would have leapt within me if it could have at the contented sigh she released at my kiss.

"So," Bella began softly, never slowing our pace, "We're attracted to each other, we like each other, and share some of the same interests. That sounds like we're at the dating stage as far as relationships go."

"Dating," I said. "I like that."

"Me too," Bella agreed. After a few more moments of silence Bella slowed and I turned to face her.

"Edward, how exactly do vampires date? I can't exactly see us go into a restaurant and order live grizzly, and my being in a theater full of people is NOT a good idea."

I laughed loudly at that. At Bella's annoyed expression, I held up my hands. "I'm not laughing at you, Bella. It's just you took me by surprise."

Bella uncrossed her arms and looked slightly mollified.

"We'll just have to be creative. And I'm sure Alice will have our entire first date planed out before we get back to the house."

"Oh no," Bella moaned.

"I'm sure she won't be that bad," I attempted to assure Bella with words I didn't entirely believe myself.

"It's not that. What if she tells everyone that we're…. we're…" Bella trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"Bella, sweetheart," I said gently. "Everyone already knows we're mates."

"What? Did Alice…" she started to shout.

"No. The others know what to look for. They recognized it in us before we did."

"Maybe we should just run away," Bella moaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"There's no reason to be embarrassed. They are all happy for us. They're over the moon, actually."

I pulled her hands gently from her face. "They probably will tease us some, but they won't take it too far."

"Even Emmett?" Bella asked, her voice unsure.

"If Rose can't keep him in line, I will," I promised. '_I hope,' _I added mentally.

* * *

Alice's POV

I dug through the bags in the corner of the guest room Jazz and I was using and pulled out 'the outfit.' I barely managed to contain my squeal of delight. It was finally beginning I thought as I hugged the soft blue wrap sweater to my chest. I carefully folded in on top of the classic deep blue jeans and placed them on in the midst of several other stacks of clothes. This may be the perfect outfit for Bella and Edward's first date, but I knew better than to come at Bella with it right away. No. I'd have to scare her into thinking I expected her to wear a dress or a slinky pantsuit before she would "talk me down" to this "tamer" option.

I sighed. I wish she would just take my word for it and go with the outfit I had planned, but she'd protest that it was too dressy for hunting without my subterfuge. Hmmph. Eventually she'd learn to not fight my fashion advice—if it took a century I would make it happen.

I hummed to myself as I reached over into the small pink back that contained Bella's silverblue slip and laid it prominently on the vanity. That part of this outfit wasn't negotiable. Oh I'd start out having her try it on as a necessary undergarment for the dress I'd picked out. But the lovely embroidery weaving around the sweetheart neckline of the slip would look so nice peeking through the v neck of the soft blue cashmere wrap sweater I'd eventually, "allow" Bella to choose she'd stop arguing about wearing it.

I would have to remind her that the slip was little more than a slightly long chemise to get her to stop complaining about having to tuck it into her jeans, but, in the end she'd be wearing that sexy little slip. The exact almost-negligee that my vision of Bella in had sent Edward running from the house before he was willing to admit what he was feeling for my newest sister.

I couldn't keep the grin off my face. Edward was going to go insane knowing she was wearing that under her sweater.

I pulled out the blue silverblue ballet flats and placed them next to the chair where I'd be putting Bella's hair into a simple updo (I would tell her it would be to up to keep twigs and brush from getting into it.) But I could already see what seeing her hair up with a few stray curls hanging about her face was going to do to Edward. I was already looking forward to the roses and thank you card he'd be sending me after we'd got back to Forks to start packing up the house.

Everyone had been so excited when I told them how we all were going to help set up Edward and Bella's first date by the time they got back.

Rose and Esme had gone shopping for some of the nicer organic soaps and shampoos we used that accented our natural scents rather than dulled or fought with them. I'd sent Emmett and Jazz to the nearest shopping center with a list of DVDs to return with. Tanya, Irina, and Kate looked at me strangely when I'd asked them to go to a grocery store to pick up some popcorn, but they eventually shrugged and made their way to the nearest convenience store.

Carlisle and Eleazar had the hardest job. Keeping Edward busy and out of earshot and everyone's thought range while I worked my magic.

* * *

Edward's POV

I became instantly suspicious when I saw Carlisle and Eleazar sitting on a boulder directly on the slow path Bella and I had taken to return to the Denali household. The mischief in their expressions only confirmed my concerns.

"Bella," called Eleazar. "Alice wants to see you back at the house. She said something about 'girl stuff'.

Bella groaned. "Maybe we should just go back," she muttered.

Carlisle and Eleazar chuckled at that. "She seemed rather insistent, Bella dear," said Carlisle kindly. "I think she'd track you down and drag you back herself if you didn't show up."

"So not fair," my angel mumbled in the crook of my neck.

"We knew we'd have to deal with this sooner or later," I said in what I hoped was a calming voice.

"I know. I know," Bella sighed. "I was just kinda hoping for later."

I laughed. "Me too."

Bella pulled out from my shoulder but reached back to take my hand. She started to lead me back to the house.

"Bella, may we borrow Edward for a while," Carlise asked teasingly.

Bella looked as mutinous as I felt.

"We promise to give him back," Carlise added with a grin. "Besides, he'd be pretty much banned from your presence anyway as soon as Alice started whatever 'girl stuff' she had in mind.

"Go, sweetheart," I encouraged her, though with little enthusiasm. "The sooner you're there, the sooner you're through."

"I guess you're right," Bella conceded. She grinned ruefully up at me and then rose to her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on my cheek.

Before I could fully process the fact that my love had kissed me, she had zipped away into the distance.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Alice, there's no way I'm wearing that," I groused, pulling my towel tighter around me.

She held up the pink mini dress as if it were a priceless work of art.

"Oh come on. It's your first date with Edward. You want to look perfect, don't you?"

"I want to look like me," I said firmly. "And that dress isn't me. Besides I'm not feeling all that sure about your planning our first date."

"I'm hurt," Alice said with mock sadness. "I know you're still upset I didn't warn you that Edward would hear your thoughts under your shield, but honestly. It would have only made things harder for you both later if you didn't talk things out. And that was the least public way for it to happen."

"I don't know," I responded with a defeated sigh. I had to give her last argument some credit. I never would have brought up the mate thing with Edward on my own, and I couldn't be unhappy with how our talk about it worked out. I was trying to hide my smile as I remembered how safe and warm I felt in Edward's arms. "I guess I wouldn't have wanted to spend weeks worrying about how we were going to approach the topic," I admitted quietly.

"I knew it," Alice grinned. "Look. If you're not ready for the dress…"

"I'll never be ready for the dress," I interrupted.

"Yet," she continued as though I hadn't said a word. "That's fine, but please try this on. Pretty, pretty, please."

She held up a silky slivery blue wisp of cloth by two ribbons that served as straps. "What is it?" I asked warily taking the garment.

"It's a slip, but just think of is as long camisole. I saw it and knew you'd look amazing in it."

I frowned at the embroidered garment.

"Just try it on. Besides, it goes under your clothes, so what's the big deal?" Alice said, but I could hear her desperation to get me into something she deemed acceptable.

"Okay," I grumped and padded into the bathroom.

I came out a minute later tugging gently at the back of the slip's hem. It barely reached the tops of my thighs.

"Oh you look fabulous," Alice squealed and steered me toward the mirror. I looked at my reflection and gasped. This looked like a negligee.

"Alice, I didn't have THIS in mind for our date! We're taking things slow!"

"Calm down, Bella. This stays under the clothes, remember?"

"Then why?" I began.

"Beautiful underwear gives a girl a sense of confidence and power. Trust me. Knowing I look like a sexy goddess under my clothes makes me feel amazing. Try it for me. Besides, it's not like it's a thong or a bustier. It's a slip."

If I could have been blushing I would have been glowing red. "Okay, but just the slip. I'm not promising you anything else."

"Yeah!" Alice cheered.

She showed me another ridiculous outfit that I rejected outright. I'm not wearing a slinky pantsuit to go hunting. Finally with an aggrieved sigh, she pulled a blue wrap sweater with a modern silver buckle holding it closed on the right side, and I nodded. It was most likely cashmere. It seemed like Alice didn't believe in other types of yarn, but it was simple and hugged my torso in a way that made my figure seem curvy like an old-fashioned pin up girl. The sweetheart neckline of my slip showed above the deep v of the sweater, but instead of looking scandalous it looked really beautiful. "Okay, I like this, Alice," I said grinning at my reflection.

"Finally," she said, her voice sounding as though she was exhausted. "Try these jeans with it."

I slid on the deep-blue denim jeans and tucked the slip in with little difficulty. As I turned back to the mirror, I was greeted with an amazing sight. Somehow these classic cut jeans managed to make my legs look incredibly long and trim. As I turned to see my back I gasped. "I can't believe how good my rear looks in these! Alice you have to tell me how to hunt without ruining these."

Alice squealed and hugged me. "I knew that designer would show off exactly how amazing you are! As for not ruining them," she continued. "I'll get to that after I fix your hair."

I opened my mouth, but Alice cut me off.

"I know how to fix it so it will look good, and you won't have to spend ten minutes after hunting pulling out twigs and leaves."

I sighed. "I guess it would be nice to not have to rake through my hair after a hunt," I admitted and sat in front of the vanity.

It didn't take long for Alice to curl the last few inches of my long hair into bouncy curls. She then twisted my hair up as though she were going to put it in a French twist and took a crystal covered clip and then carefully arranged the now lose curls a top my head in an artful cascade. I was so taken back by how great I looked I didn't complain as she began to apply a little makeup. And when she turned me to see her finished product, I threw my arms around her in a bear hug.

"You look so perfect," Alice said, her eyes shining when I released her. She pointed to the flats next to the vanity that were exactly the same color as the slip that skimmed my chest just below my collar bones. I didn't argue, just slipped the surprisingly comfortable flats on my feet.

"So what's the plan?" I asked Alice, curious about the date she had set for me and Edward before I'd even walked in the door.

"What else for a first date?" Alice asked mischievously. "Dinner and a movie of course."

"What?" I asked incredulously. "You're kidding."

"Nope," Alice said popping the p. "The Denali and Cullen women are going to head into Canada for some quality shopping time. It's been way to long since we just went out together. The Cullen and Denali Men are going to watch a hockey game, grunt, scratch, and release their inner cavemen.

"Hockey? Alice is that safe? Those games get bloody sometimes." I cringed at the thought of watching grown men knocking red gashes in their heads just inviting vampires to finish them off.

"Give me _some_ credit. The guys will be in sealed box seats. All blood will be visual only. Besides," she added impishly. "I saw the guys grousing about how 'tame' the players were after the game was over. It will be fine."

"Oh," I said weakly. I sighed unhappily. "You know all this work on my appearance will be ruined after I hunt, right."

"Oh no it won't. Tidy eating lesson one," Alice said holding up one finger. "Always snap the neck of your prey first. It keeps stray hoofs, claws, or teeth from damaging your outfits. Lesson two: Make sure you create an air tight seal around your bite point with you lips before you dig in. Lesson three: Don't let the relief of blood flowing down your throat distract you from keeping your seal around your bite air tight. That way you don't get dirty, and you don't waste a drop of blood."

"Kinda like drinking from a straw?" I guessed.

Alice snapped. "Exactly! I wish I'd thought of that analogy. As long as you snap the neck and then come around to drink you shouldn't have to do more than dust off your knees. And when you get back there will be a stack of movies next to the big screen, a big tub of popcorn, and no one in the house to interrupt your first date."

I smiled in spite of my embarrassment. Alice hooked her arm in mine and led me down the hall toward the stairs.

"Popcorn?" I asked as we started down toward the foyer.

"What's a night at the movies without popcorn?" asked Alice mischievously.

I was about to ask her what was going on in that devious little head of hers when I saw Edward. I wasn't sure how long I stood transfixed by his appearance. He was wearing low rise jeans with simple belt, his white t-shirt was hanging casually underneath his open deep gray oxford that matched the leather toe of his shoes peeking out from his boot cut jeans.

"Um…." I began as I pulled away and walked toward Edward before I was even fully aware of what I was doing.

"You look even more beautiful than usual," Edward said. And then he did something that I will never, ever forget. He took my hand in his like some hero from an Austin novel and kissed my knuckles. Had I been human at the time, I'm sure I would have fainted. Somewhere in the back of my mind it registered that I hadn't taken a breath in over five minutes.

I was still staring dumbstruck into Edward's glorious face when I heard a camera click. I swirled around to see Esme smiling proudly. "Okay you two. Just a few more pictures."

"You're kidding me, right?" I practically moaned as Edward pulled me to his side.

"Let her have it, Bella. Esme lives for these moments."

I chuckled and shook my head. "Okay," I said looking up to Esme.

"Say cheese!" Esme instructed.

Edward and I said, "Cheese! But then the turkey began to tickle my ribs, and I broke out in giggles as Esme continued to take pictures.

"Perfect!" Esme said as I finally twisted out of Edward's arms. "You two go have a nice hunt now, and by the time you get back the house will be yours for the evening.

I shook my head at the insanity and normalcy that blended together in this moment. A proud mom taking pictures of her son going on his first date—and that the date would be a romp through the woods to take down prey with our bare hands. Before I could think about the absurdity of it all, Edward held out his arm to me.

"Would you accompany me, Miss Swan?" Edward asked, sounding like a man of the 1918s much more than a man of the year 2005.

"I would be honored," I said, unable to keep a straight face. I took his hand, and soon we were running at vampire speed to our 'dinner.'

* * *

Edward's POV

I couldn't stop staring over at Bella. Alice had accented Bella's natural beauty to the point that I was worried I would start drooling if I couldn't get peel my eyes off of her. I could have raced ahead of her, but I didn't want her to see how I was unable to stop ogling her.

She began to slow, and I jogged up beside her. I took a deep breath and smelled the musky odor of moose.

"Ladies first," I said as I motioned in the direction of the scent.

Bella smiled and took my hand in hers. "Together."

* * *

Bella's POV

I stood up from my kill and dusted off my knees. I quickly examined my clothes and hands and sighed in relief. I had finally managed to feed without ruining my clothes. I didn't have a drop of blood on me.

I looked across the field to see Edward feeding on his moose. I couldn't believe how sexy he looked as he fed on the buck he'd taken down.

It had to be some kind of vampire thing, but I'd noticed it before. The act of feeding, once I'd gotten over the horror of it, was extremely sensual. But watching Edward feed—uhhh—I wanted to forget taking things slow and jump him.

No, no, no, no. I scolded myself, extremely grateful at this point that Edward could not hear my thoughts. I am only seventeen. I'm not ready to do anything more than date.

Edward lifted up from his dinner and grinned up at me.

Edward neatly hid our kills, and turned to me.

"Race ya, back?" he challenged.

"Winner has to eat some popcorn," I said, raising the stakes.

"Done," he said as he took off, with me right behind him.

* * *

Edward's POV

Bella and I tumbled onto the deck at the same time. We both struggled toward the door of the house while trying to keep the other from getting ahead. I seized the advantage and started tickling Bella. She squealed and beat back my hands, but it was enough of a distraction that I was able to escape her grip and head to the door.

"You cheat!" I heard Bella shout just as she grabbed the back of my shirt. I pulled free ripping my grey oxford off me in the process, and entered the Denali home first.

I turned to face Bella as I pulled away the remnants of my grey shirt from my arms. I couldn't help but laugh at the expression of perplexed fury on her face.

"All's fair in love and races," I sang at her teasingly.

She stuck her tongue out at me and turned toward the living room.

* * *

Bella's POV

I scowled as I looked at the bowl of popcorn sitting in the center of the coffee table. We never specified how much popcorn the loser had to eat so I'd be swallowing the tiniest kernal, and my bet would be paid.

I looked over the movies Alice had laid out for us. 50 First Dates, While You Were Sleeping, Amelie, and About a Boy. I shook my head. All romantic comedies: subtle much, Alice, I thought.

Edward sat down heavily beside me, now only in his white t shirt and jeans. How can a man make a plan whit t shirt look that incredible? I was once again supremely grateful Edward couldn't read my mind.

"So what do we watch first?" Edward asked, pointing to the pile of flicks. I bit my lip and shrugged.

"You pick."

Edward turned his crooked smile on me and nodded. He snapped up Amelie and started the film.

He sat back down beside me and scooted close to my side. I sighed contentedly. This was nice. Really nice.

"If we were human," Edward whispered in my ear, "This would be where I'd pretend to stretch, so I could put my arm over your shoulder."

I chuckled. "And I would have rolled my eyes at you when you did."

"Would you have pulled away?" Edward asked, teasingly.

"Hmm…" I said, tapping my finger against my chin. "Not if my date forgot about the popcorn."

"Done," Edward said, draping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me to his side.

I snuggled into Edwards embrace and felt, for a moment, like a normal teenage girl, on her first date.


	12. Communications

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, two weeks of bronchitis followed by a hospital stay can do a number on one's muse.**

**Don't own any of it, and make no money from this….else my medical bills would be paid already :p**

* * *

Esme's POV

"I hate that we will no longer be able to do this for Charlie after today," I said with a sigh. I brought out the two large aluminum pans of lasagna.

"I do too," Alice agreed wistfully. "I really enjoy Charlie. I'd like to think my human father was like him."

I smiled at that thought as I saw Alice balance the cake carrier in one hand and the basket of garlic bread in the other. I was already halfway up the small set of steps when I whispered only loud enough for Alice to hear, "At least we cooked these with Bella's help before we left Sunday. She was so excited to be able to fix all of Charlie's favorite dishes with her grandma Swan's recipes."

"I guess we saved the best for last," Alice agreed with me, her voice a low whisper.

I knocked on Charlie's door and my heart went out to him with an almost physical ache when I saw his pale, drawn face. It did cheer me a little as I saw a tiny flicker of life in his eyes as Alice rose on her tip toes to give him a chaste and very daughterly kiss on the cheek. Oh, how I wish we could have done more for him.

"Come in," he said, his voice gruff yet nowhere near as strong as it once was.

Alice and I made our way to the familiar yellow kitchen we'd stocked as often as we could without becoming a nuisance. We didn't even bother offering to fix Charlie a plate. We knew already that he needed our company more. He'd eat the food later, just like he did with all of the other dishes we'd left, just like the rest and in some small way it would comfort him.

We returned and sat on his faded green sofa as he settled into his comfy worn recliner.

"I hear Carlisle got a new job, and you're leaving soon?"

"Yes," I said wishing word didn't travel so fast in small communities like Forks. I would have preferred to tell him myself. "We just found out ourselves," I said, my sadness at the upcoming move sincere and obvious to a man I now considered a kindred spirit joined by our shared grief. My dead heart ached that we could no longer be near to comfort and care for this poor, dear man.

Alice leaned over to his seat and passed Charlie a card with both Alice and my phone numbers on it. "We want to keep in touch, Charlie," Alice said earnestly.

I nodded, hoping he would call us.

Alice suddenly grew very still. Too low for Charlie to hear she said one word, "Quilute."

It was enough. "I'm sorry, but we have to go," I said rising and giving Charlie one last hug.

"So soon," Charlie asked, surprised.

I couldn't blame him. Our visits usually lasted for hours.

"The packing still isn't done," Alice supplied, looking about as excited to leave as I felt.

Charlie nodded numbly and led us to the door.

We froze as the door opened. Harry Clearwater and Billy Black were rolling up toward the door, and there was no graceful way out of this unintended meeting.

Alice and I stepped down the steps with Charlie trailing behind to greet his friends.

Harry and Billy turned twin glares at us. I was glad at that particular moment for Charlie's numbness. He apparently hadn't noticed the daggers the two tribal elders were staring at us.

"Hey," he greeted his friends, "Come on in," he invited with the same lack of enthusiasm he seemed to have for anything of late. "Alice and Esme dropped off a couple of pans of lasagna and garlic bread."

"Maybe later," Harry evaded. "We came by to see if you wanted to come fishing with us Saturday?"

Charlie grunted noncommittally.

"We'll take that as a yes," Harry said.

Charlie shrugged and walked back into his house, looking as much alive as we did.

Once the door closed Billy asked, "Garlic bread? Really"

"Myth," Alice snapped with contempt.

"What about the news that you and your 'coven,'" Harry spat the word, "are leaving."

I barely suppressed a hiss. "We'll be gone by Friday," I ground out.

"Good," grumbled Billy. "One less guilty-conscienced vampire trying to make up for taking a man's only daughter

Hearing these accusations laid at me when I only sought to comfort a fellow hurting soul snapped any desire within me to be lady-like.

"You have no grounds for that accusation, William Black, other than your own prejudices!" I quickly lowered my voice so only Alice, Billy, and Harry could hear. "You know what I am, but you have no idea who I am and have no right to judge me or my motivations. For your information, I was married to a horrible man as a human. The only good thing he gave me was a child. I didn't want my child to be raised by a man who thought nothing of beating me and wouldn't take the chance that he'd beat my baby, so I left him. I had my baby, my beautiful, perfect John," my voice softened and I heard my voice tremble. "For three days I loved my perfect baby boy, till crib death took him." I stopped for a second to take a breath and attempt to calm the anger that was rising in me.

I saw surprise and suspicion flit across the Quilute's faces. I didn't care if they believed me or not. I wouldn't leave without defending my family. "I'd lost everything, so I threw myself off the first cliff I found and would have died if I hadn't been taken to the very hospital Carlisle was working for at the time. He knew I would die. My injuries were too severe to save me. But he changed me and in doing so he gave me the gift of a loving family and a truly wonderful marriage with him. But there is not. One. Day. that pases that I don't miss my John."

I pointed at Charlie's house. "I'm here because I understand his pain, and I want to help. Just like Carlisle goes to the hospital everyday to help, just like we donate mill-" I stopped as Alice gently took my arm.

"And I understand the awful feeling of not knowing," Alice provided softly, bringing a sends of calm to this unexpected confrontation almost as well as if Jasper were here.

"I woke up without knowing who changed me, and with no memory of my human life. If I hadn't learned of the Cullens and their lifestyle in my first year of existence, I shudder to think of what I'd become. "Just like Esme remembers her John daily, not a day passes when I wonder who my family was. Do I have a brother or sister still living? Who am I beside the faded name on the gown I woke up in. I understand how hard it is not knowing. Which is why I'm here for Charile too. I hope my father loved me as much as Charlie loved Bella. I hope he was a good man like Charlie." Alice trailed off, her eyes bright with venom that could never form tears.

"So," I said my hands on my hips, "We both expect you two to take very good care of Charlie now that we're leaving," I said as if I were scolding my own 'children.' And that includes taking care of yourself, Harry Clearwater. I have been in the hospital with Carlisle enough to recognize a sick heartbeat when I hear it, and your heartbeat is unhealthy. Now that Carlisle's gone, you had better get yourself to a cardiologist before your family knows the pain of losing you to a heart attack." I took some small satisfaction in their shocked expressions as I turned on my heel and stalked to my car.

I slammed the door too hard and ripped the handle from the inside door.

Alice chuckled a moment when she saw me. "You should see your face. You'd think you'd never broken anything before."

I dropped the handle in the console and grinned sheepishly at Alice. "It's just been a while."

For a moment Alice's face went blank. When her vision passed she turned to me a brilliant smile on her face. "You may have just saved Harry's life."

I started the car and ease onto the road before I asked Alice to explain.

"I saw Dr. Gerandy talking with Harry and his wife. And then flashes of Harry taking medicine, walking with his son around the reservation, and complaining about the healthy meals he's having to eat."

I let out a happy smile and sighed. For all his animosity toward us, Harry Clearwater was a good man. I was glad he would be around for his family and for Charlie. Especially now, since we could never return.

"I'm just glad they don't have anyone shifting to wolf now," Alice commented, as we turned back onto the highway, or we wouldn't have been able to cover up Bella's disappearance so easily."

"Jacob looked like he was about to make the change at the funeral, but you're right, if Billy's boy had been phasing when all this happened…" I stopped and shuddered. "Oh Alice," I sighed. "I wish we could tell Charlie that Bella's safe, happy, and dearly loved."

"I do too," agreed Alice. "I do too."

* * *

Bella's POV

"Dear Dad,

I wish I could have been there when Esme brought you Grandma Swan's homemade Lasagna. Remember how you used to joke that it was the food of the gods? I made the Italian crème cake myself and prepared the sauce for the lasagna just like Grandma Swan did. I even took my chances with garlic to make the garlic bread for you. Get it, dad? Garlic? Ha ha! I know. You're rolling your eyes at me, or at least you would be if you were reading this.

Turns out that's just another myth in the set of vampire urban legends. Hmm? Can there be urban legends about things that are urban legends like vampires?

Probably, since everything else seems to be true. Did you know that Jacob's about to become a werewolf according to Carlisle. No, he said Jacob would become a 'shape shifter' that changed into a wolf. I know. I know. I asked him what the difference was just like you would have.

Turns out the whole full moon, change with a bite, half-man half-wolf creature does exist—maybe. Eleazar says some vampire big wig has hunted these 'children of the moon' into extinction. I don't know which is weirder, dad. That there are real werewolves, or that they are an endangered species?

Alice says Harry Clearwater is finally going to the doctor about his heart now that Carlisle is gone and that he'll be around a while longer because of it. I'm glad. I want you to have all of your friends. Especially, one who is a part of your rain-or-shine fisherman's three.

I miss you so much! But you can take comfort in the fact that you don't have to see the uncomfortable dating phase between me and Edward.

Can you believe Alice found a way to help Edward and me to have a traditional 'dinner and a movie' first date?

You'd be impressed by how much of a gentleman Edward was during our date Saturday.

We laughed and talked some, but Edward's kinda great about being with someone in a comfortable silence. You know the way we were a lot during our summer visits. You and I sitting on the beach for hours just being.

And you'd be happy (I think) that he only gave me one kiss at the end our date. Like I said, a gentleman. Of course, they raised them to be that way back in the 1918s when Edward was first turned.

Carman and Eleazar and the other Denalis tease me about how Edward and I stay on the phone for hours at a time. I hear Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie making fun of Edward too, but neither of us care.

"It's too funny. Emmett keeps reminding Edward that they are likely to accidently crush his irreplaceable record and cd collections if he doesn't start help packing. Carlisle and Esme try to reign them in, but Edward does a better job of ignoring them than I do when I try to ignore Tanya's suggestive jabs about Edward and me. One of the things I'm happiest about since my change is that I can't blush anymore.

Blushing always made the embarrassment three times as bad. But you blush as badly as I do—did—so I know you understand. You know the other thing that really surprised me—I mean truly surprised me. I'm grateful for Edward.

I'm trying not to think about these things too hard; I think I just may be the first vampire to have a headache if I do.

Love your thoroughly bewildered Bella"

* * *

Edward's POV

That's hour four of your psych evaluation of your girlfriend," shouted Rosalie over the sofa she was carrying out to the moving truck.

"I'm asking questions to get to know my Bella; that's not a psychiatric exam, but you could probably use one," I retorted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Ignore her," Bella soothed. "I don't mind the questions and I'm asking more than my own share."

"I adore you," I sighed.

"Adore you back," she whispered back.

"Carlisle! Help!" Emmett shouted grabbing his chest overdramatically. "The sap! The sap! Edward's going to put me into a diabetic coma."

"Vampires can't go into comas but if you keep teasing your brother about his mate, I will gladly help him be the first to attempt to put you in one!" Carlisle called from his office.

Bella heard the exchange over the line and we both chuckled at Carlisle's comeback. Our chuckles turned into a full side-grabbing laughs when Emmett responded with an Oscar worthy, "Father, you wound me! I come seeking the aid of someone who took the Hippocratic Oath about a very serious medical condition, and yet you refuse to assist me. You, who promised, "First, do no harm"?

"Emmett, shut up!" yelled Rosalie, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Carlisle as one. My laughter continued and grew stronger when Emmett turned a tragic expression to Rosalie as she entered and practically wept the words, "Et tu, Rosie?"

Rosalie shook her head at Emmett's theatrics, but still gave him a hug and a motherly peck on the cheek. She rubbed circles on his back and crooned, "My poor little drama king,"

"Ahh. No. Bella, I have to go now. Emmett is about to suggest she kiss his wounded ego and make it better, and I'd rather be driving the truck they just filled up to the new home site than be stuck in the house with thoughts and actions follow it," I explained as Emmett waggled his eyebrows at me.

Bella laughed good-naturedly, "Run away, Edward—far, far, away!"

I was in the truck and on the road in just over a minute, wishing fervently I was headed to Alaska and not to our construction site in Canada.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Dear Mom,

I'm going to have to tell Edward that I'm going to need a new journal soon at the rate I'm filling this one. I wonder if he'll let me pay him to get me one just like this one.

I doubt he'd do it. I guess since he's my "boyfriend" officially now a little journal shouldn't be too much to feel guilty about as a gift.

Especially since, thanks to Alice and Edward's ESP Investing corp. I have the equivalent of a year's salary for most white-collar jobs. Wild right? So I have something to give back. I know; you're rolling your eyes at me. Relationships aren't account balancing sheets, you'd tell me.

But it makes me feel better knowing that I can buy him gifts too. The only problem is what to buy the vampire who has everything. I know. I know. Something from the heart, but I'm not sure what that is for him yet. I mean he loves music, but he has so much music it's mind-boggling. He plays, but it's not like a vampire needs sheet music. At least not like Edward would. He hears a piece and his vampire senses see the notes, rests, crescendos and other musical components in his perfect vampire brain.

I could always avoid this by just ordering a journal online, but mom I'm afraid to admit it, but I think Emmett was right earlier when he called Edward and me sappy. I want the journal that smells and feels like this leather and parchment—and just the tiniest bit of Edward. I've discovered I like the smell of some books more than others. Maybe, I'm becoming a book snob, and I hate to even think of that possibility but I think I _want_ it to be from Edward. I think I like the idea of Edward coming to our dates with books instead of flowers. I can see you laughing with me now.

Mom I wish you were here to shake me and tell me to be rational, but a part of me remembers how Phil and you were. Heck! The way that you two were, and probably still are could make you the poster child for sappy sentimentality.

His family teases him all the time that he's interrogating me to make sure I'm good enough for "His High Pickiness"

My family—er—the Denalis are like long-lost cousins—are accusing me becoming an obsessive compulsive researcher of the rare species Edwardus Anthonius Masenous: genus Cullenus Vampirus.

Mom I feel like all of those brainless teens on those shows I would walk out of the room when you got caught up in one of them from time to time.

I'm trying to be logical about all this:

Edward bit me and took you, Phil, and Charlie from me, and I know there will always be a part of me that mourns all of you and the life that "could have been."

I know how hard it is to resist human blood now, and while the idea that my blood was specially blended Edward bait still seems surreal.

I have no reason to believe that that sort of thing is possible. I'm learning that Shakespeare was right, "There are more things in heaven and earth, Horatio, than are dreamt of in your philosophy." And since it's most likely true that my blood was irresistible to Edward, I'm glad he didn't butcher a classroom full of students to take me. I'm glad he tried to get away from me. I'm glad Alice saw and the Cullens were able to save me.

So continuing to hate Edward doesn't make sense. Besides you taught me better than to hang onto hate. So I shouldn't feel weird that Edward and I can get beyond what happened between us…right?

I know I want you to have a long and happy life, even as I know a part of you will always miss me too. And I know you'd want me happy. Mom, should I feel weird that Edward makes me happy?

The hardest think to think through logically is the mate bond thing. I can almost see you shaking your head and grinning at me. You'd say, sweetheart, this bond is Kismet and you can't use logic to explain finding your soul mate. You just have to make sure you're absolutely right. According to the others, our specific 'evolutionary adaptations' help us in this area. It's like the way animals mate for life. I guess it makes sense. We are a pretty cross between person and predator and can be very animalistic at times. It's kinda nice to know I won't have to go through the pain of 'falling out of love,' divorce, or anything else you've warned me of. I'm glad I don't have to date a lot of guys. I have a feeling dating for me would be awkward. Unless it was with Edward.

Still I've met my soul mate and I'm _seventeen_! Part of me wants to go all primal vampire and jump him, and my hormonal inner teenager is waving pom-poms and screaming, "Go for it, Bella!" But the unstable newborn and the hugely awkward teen girl are standing shoulder-to-shoulder. The newborn is hissing and growling, and the awkward teen is screaming and stomping her feet—and tripping and falling on her face in the process.

I'd be worried about schizophrenia, but Kate assures me I've got lots of room in my mind to consider all the angles of every situation, and if I'm creative enough to give these angles names and faces to just go with it. She assures me she's met some strange vampires over a millennia but none so strange she'd consider crazy. I really hope I'm not the first."

I stopped writing for a minute. I could picture my mom sitting on our back porch in Phoenix. The picture albums Alice made sure I got made picturing Renee so much easier rather than wading through my fuzzy human memories, and the home videos Alice borrowed from Renee to 'make copies for Charlie' and to make the memorial video that was shown at my funeral let me see the way she moved, hear her voice, and see the way her eyes crinkled when she smiled at me—all with vampire clarity.

I chuckled ruefully. I owed Alice big time. I promised to let Alice have input on my wardrobe the first month after I moved in with the Cullens. I could clearly remember Renee, Charlie, and Phil's faces and voices and even laugh at how clumsy I used to be, and I dearly loved it.

Edward hadn't seen the whole collection that Alice copied for me when she made Charlie's copies. He had asked to see them. I was trying to talk him out of it. It was really embarrassing, and I know mate bonds are supposed to be permanent, but I'm not sure I could look him in the eye for the rest of forever after that kind of humiliation.

I took a deep breath and focused on my memories of my mom, fuzzy human and perfect vampire.

"What would mom tell me if she were here?" I wondered aloud.

I closed my eyes. I could see mom hugging me close and saying, "Honey, slow down and breathe."

I smiled as her image and voice filled my mind. For a moment I wrapped my arms around myself and pretended it was my mom.

"You have time, sweetheart," she'd continue drawing out the world sweetheart and filling it with tenderness. I felt the corners of my lips lifting.

"I want you to be happy, and Edward makes you happy. He's willing to take things at _your_ pace. Let all of these parts of yourself work themselves out until you feel whole again, and for Pete's sake let Edward see those tapes! You said you don't know what to get him since he has so much. He wants more of you! And, baby, that in and of itself lets me know he's the right person for you. Share your life with him Bella. It is the finest thing you can give him because you are priceless."

I felt the sting of tears that could never fall. I knew my mom, and that sounded exactly like what she'd say. She'd probably pull me back and look in my red eyes without flinching and say, "You've suffered so much, and we'll never stop missing each other, but I want you to live. No matter what form your life takes, you will have hardships to deal with and I'm sure you'll overthink them just like you are now—my middle aged child," she'd add tenderly like she always did when I'd start to stress out at home.

"Turn your lemons into lemonade, Bella and, please, take care of yourself. Enjoy those wonderful Cullens and Denalis you've written me so much about, and love your Edward. Don't you dare let that stubborn pride you've inherited from you dad keep you from letting him love you. I need you to be happy and loved. I may never know it in my mind, but I'll feel it in my heart."

I looked down at my mini-novella filled with worries and questions. Somehow all of the wonderful stories, pictures, and recordings Alice and Rosalie had gathered for me had helped me build a small room in my mind where I could sit with my mom, sip her fresh lemonade, and stare out at the warm brown world I grew up in. Here I could seek motherly advice and feel her love, or at least a shadow of it. It was more than I could have ever hoped for.

I promised myself then and there I would repay them both.


	13. Moving On

**Author's Note: Apology for the short chapter. Lost pets, good friends are in hospital...sigh. I was hoping better things for 2012. Anyway, my rebellious muse woudln't give me more than this. **

**And I make no money from this fic, or I'd be living somewhere way nicer!**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Hello, Alice?" I asked as I carefully answered my phone.

"Oh you won't regret it! I promise," Alice said almost in a single breath.

"I don't know wha…"

"What you were going to tell me this weekend. About how you decided to reward me for helping you keep in touch with your memories of your mom, dad, and Phil. About how you were going to let me dress you for your dates with Edward."

"Oh….okay," I stammered. Actually I had planned to tell her this, but apparently planning it was enough for her psychic gift to kick in.

"And Rose is over the moon! She's so excited you're letting her help you when you find your first new car. She's not too keen on the idea of looking for trucks, but stick to your guns, and you'll both be impressed with what she finds for you."

"Um…I guess that's cool." I muttered, kinda bummed my surprise wasn't a surprise anymore.

"Oh please don't be upset. I was just so excited when I saw what you decided I couldn't keep it in."

I laughed. "It's okay, Alice. It's just that sometimes you're a lot to get used to."

"True," Alice said. I could almost see her mischievous grin in her voice. "But you know you love me. Oh and I told Edward about your wanting another journal."

"You what?"I gasped. I was going to kill her.

"Trust me, I did you a favor. I saw the conversation you two were going to have. Awkward! You really aren't comfortable asking for anything are you, Bella?"

I took a deep breath. It did calm me some. And she did have a point. "Not really. I usually fend for myself."

"It's great you're so independent, but I wish you'd let us fend for you too. We love you, and that's what families do," pointed out Alice.

"I'll try, Alice," I promised only slightly irritated at her

"Well now's your perfect chance," Alice sang at me over the phone. "Guess who's pulling up in the driveway right now with a gift for you."

I looked out the window and dropped my phone. A Volvo pulled up.

"Edward," I whispered excitedly. I zipped down to his car and jumped into his arms as he exited the Volvo with a speed and excitement equal to my own.

Before I know what was happening, Edward and I were kissing. For a moment all four voices in my head stopped arguing and melted into a pool of desire as I felt my mate's lips on my own.

For a perfect instant I was aware of nothing but my Edward. Mine. Then I heard voices. This time outside my mind.

"There's definitely hope for her," observed Kate thoughtfully.

"Perhaps she has listened to a thing or two I've been trying to advise her to do," laughed Tanya gently.

Edward pulled away and I swallowed back the snarl I'd almost aimed at my adopted cousins.

"I hope you've not been corrupted by those succubae," teased Edward as he placed a chased kiss on my forehead."

"It won't be too long, Edward dear, that Bella will come to us and we'll do just that," called Tanya as she winked at the pair of us and turned to enter the house.

"And you will be thanking us profusely afterward," Kate added, strolling into the house. She stopped and turned for a moment. "Alice has already seen it."

I was now officially mortified.

Edward, ever chivalrous, saved the day. "I brought you something, Bella. Alice told me you needed a new one,' He bent to retrieve something from his car.

I was sure I was wearing a goofy grin on my face as I carefully took the leather bound treasure Edward gave me.

I hopped up to hug him tightly, both out of gratitude and to wedge the journal against his chest saturating it, hopefully, with his honey, almond, and sunshine scent.

Edward hugged me back and twirled me around. I was grateful he couldn't read my mind as I buried my face against his neck.

"You smell so good," he practically purred. "I forget how much when I'm away."

I rubbed my nose up and down his neck and paused after I felt a ridge on his perfect neck. I pulled back and saw the scar I'd left when I'd attacked him. Guilt flooded me, and I pushed away gently.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "The others are busy now. No more teasing," he assured tilting my chin so my eyes looked into his.

I reached up and traced the scar with my fingers.

"That?" he asked placing his hand over mine.

I could only nod.

"I deserved worse, Bella. Don't think of it again."

I couldn't think of anything when he pulled me back in his embrace. Until I dropped my journal.

Edward and I both reached down for it at the same time, and vampire instincts or no we bumped each other's head so hard it sounded like a marble boulder hitting a marble countertop.

"Ow!" Edward yelped.

I'd been in enough accidents that my usual first response left my lips without even thinking the words. "I'm so sorry. It's my fault." I felt like sinking into the Earth and my head hurt royally.

"No it wasn't," soothed Edward gently looking at my head. Somehow we both had ended up on our knees. "It was an accident. They happen."

"I love it," I said sarcastically. "Bella Swan, the only clumsy vampire."

"Bella, I hit your head with mine just as you hit mine with yours. If you are clumsy, so am I."

I chuckled and shook my head as Edward stood and helped me to my feet and handed me my journal I kept his journal free hand in his and took my gift. I took a deep breath. Now was as good a time as any.

"I…uh…have a gift for you too."

"Really?" Edward asked. He seemed so excited. I decided it was worth a bit of personal humiliation to bring that happy gleam to his eye.

"Yeah," I said pulling him at human speed to the house. "I have some videos I want to watch with you.

* * *

Bella's POV

I grimaced as the row of tiny ballerinas fell because of my mistimed kick.

Edward chuckled and held me even closer. "Even then you had the world falling for you," he whispered in my ear.

How could he make that silly quip sound so sensual. I sighed contentedly. Home videos were embarrassing, but I could tell how much Edward was loving this, with his words, tender caresses and the fact that he hadn't let me out of his embrace other than to change the DVDs Alice had converted from mom's old videos.

I felt Edward trail tender kisses up my neck as the troop slowly reformed and I ran off the stage.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Bella, Bella! Where are you?" a frantic Renee called. I smiled when she found my little ballerina flush faced in a corner of the ballet studio. "There you are."

I once again began to pepper Bella with kisses, but broke out laughing as little Bella said, "But, mo-om, I suck."

"What?" My love asked me jabbing her elbow playfully in my ribs. "I did."

In the next moment, Renee's voice said soothingly, "You do not suck."

"Well you didn't then," I said a wicked idea forming in my head that the gentleman in me couldn't stop.

I tucked my love's mahogany locks behind her ear and then leaned forward to nibble and suck on her neck playfully.

Bella growled at me and turned to pounce on me. I gasped as she held my hands above my head. "I do now," she practically purred and began nibbling and sucking my neck. I'm not entirely certain, but I think my eyes rolled back in my head at the sensuality that flooded me. I groaned Bella's name, and was about to break free and find interesting new places to nibble when I heard Eleazar's voice in my mind. '_Edward, unless you want listening ears to hear this go further you'd best take it elsewhere.' _I don't think even that would have slowed us, but then I heard and saw what Tanya thought Bella should suck next.

I barely held back my disgust. I didn't want Bella to think for one second I didn't love everything we'd shared.

I gently broke free of her grasp and pulled her to me in an embrace and kissing her soundly.

I ran a hand through her hair as I said. "Love. I must go. We want to take things slow and I'm not sure I can take more and keep that resolve."

Bella looked mutinous. I gloried inwardly, but remembered what she wanted when free from the lust we were both feeling.

"I know," she finally said with a sigh and pushed away.

Bella zipped to the DVD player while I sat and adjusted my rumpled clothes.

She walked back to the floor in front of the sofa where we'd viewed the movies and dropped beside me.

"These are for you," she said passing the small collection to me. "Just keep Emmett away from them."

"I'll do my best," I promised and hugged her close. "Thank you, Bella, for my amazing gift."

She shook her head as though she worried for my sanity. "It's only home movies."

"It's you. You shared you with me."

I saw her freeze for a moment.

"Bella?" I asked, a little worried.

"Oh," she said shaking herself from her distraction. "Just remembered something about my mom. That's all."

"Walk me to my car," I asked unwilling to be parted from my love for even one more second than necessary.

* * *

Bella's POV.

I'm not sure how long Edward and I kissed next to his car but it didn't feel like long enough. I felt like crying. I stood staring, miserable for a good while before Carmen came up beside me.

"It feels like half of you is missing, doesn't it?"

I wrapped my arms around my chest and nodded. Carmen pulled me into a motherly hug. "I know," I hate it when Eleazar has to leave. Even for a few days. It's a sign of your bonding.

"I don't know what I want anymore. At first, I wanted to take things slow, but now…" I trailed off.

"If we were human now, I'm sure a box of chocolates would help, but since we're not, perhaps a hunt?"

I smiled at Carmen's thoughtfulness and nodded. Hunting might help with the frustration building. At least it'd take Edward off my mind for a while.


	14. Shakespere, Starlight, and Shifters

**Author's Note: Don't own Twilight, or the words of the immortal bard, Shakespeare. I make no money from this fic, so please don't sue. **

* * *

Bella's POV

I looked at myself and shivered in what? Disgust? Fear? Disbelief?

If this were Halloween, I would understand this—or even a Renaissance faire, but this was my second date, third if you counted the home movies, with Edward, and I was decked out like Juliet.

"Alice, it's beautiful, bu—" I began until Alice laid a gentle finger on my lips.

"Bella, please, please trust me. And you know I made this myself. Edward's outfit too, and it's going to be perfect."

Alice turned me to face the mirrior. A very authentic gown worthy Verona's tragic beauty flowed from my every curve. My hair was in elaborate braids and I looked every bit like I belonged in the past.

"You and Edward can't go to a play," Alice explained still facing me toward the mirror but moving to my side so she could draw her arm around my waist. She tapped her forehead. Believe me. It's not good if you were to try. I've tried to plan around every difficulty, but you love Shakespeare. I know you do, and Edward isn't called drama king for nothing around this house. True, you see it from Emmett, but I've seen drama from Edward for decades. Trust me."

"But this…" I trailed off not even knowing where to start.

"This," Alice said with a reassuring squeeze, "will make "Shakespeare Under the Stars" so much more fun for the both of you. I promise."

I chuckled. "You've named my date?"

Alice grinned cheekily. "All of them," she said with a grin.

* * *

Jake's P.O.V.

"What the hell?" I panicked and crashed through my bedroom wall. One minute I was feeling like crap and screaming at my dad to leave me alone and now I'm… I'm… I don't know what the hell I am, but it's not human and I'm hurting like I exploded, and each shattered part of me aches. I looked down past the trees I unconsciously ran toward and saw paws. Paws? I'm a dog? A huge freaking dog that took out part of my house?

I remembered the legends then. About how our tribe was descended from wolves. I'm a wolf?

I let out a string of curses but they came out as barks, yips, and growls. "Damn. One more neon arrow pointing to the whole wolf thing."

* * *

Edward's POV

I looked down again at my 'costume.' I couldn't call it an outfit. Carlisle, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Kate were trying desperately not laugh. I couldn't blame them. I was wearing a doublet and had a sword strapped to my hip tight fitting black pants with knee-high boots. I refused tights or bloomers. Though Alice did try.

I don't know whose idea this date was. Bella could be trying to repay me the embarrassment she felt at sharing her movies, but no, my Bella would be embarrassed by all this as much as me.

This was all Alice. But I was to blame too. I'd asked for her help. I wanted Bella and I to pursue our relationship at the best pace possible. Not to slow and not too fast. I wanted no regrets. So I'd asked Alice to see if she could help in the planning of our dates, so she could see that we avoided going too far too fast.

I sighed. In spite of Emmett's suggestive advice on how I could turn this into a kink thing, I doubted I would feel very virile while wearing a doublet and boots.

I instantly changed my mind about the wisdom of this outfit when I saw Bella descend in full Juliet dress. I couldn't help myself.

"What light though yonder staircase breaks? It is the east, and my Bella is the sun."

Bella turned a brilliant smile toward me, and I felt as though I were seeing the sun at midnight.

Alice zipped down and handed me a bag of paperback plays. "Go have fun you two, but please remember there is a family here that wants to spend time with Bella too."

* * *

Jacob's POV

Sure as hell didn't see this one coming. One minute I'm shouting at my dad. Then I explode into the big bad freaking wolf. Those stupid legends dad told about spirit warriors and werewolves were true.

Vampires—man, that was why dad hated the Cullen's so much. They were pretty freaking looking. Every time I saw them my skin would crawl. Guess now I know why.

I stopped pacing in the clearing. Dad told me all these stupid stories. I hope he remembers how to turn back human. Man! I wish I'd listened closer to those stories about now.

I sat on down for a minute. There was one problem though. I wasn't sure where I was. I wanted to curse, but snarls and yips were all that came out of my mouth.

I'd panicked when this happened and just ran. Now I'd have to run back and hope my new sense of smell could lead me home.

* * *

Bella's POV

"O that he were here to write me  
down an ass! But, masters, remember that I am an  
ass; though it be not written down, yet forget not  
that I am an ASS!"

I rolled to my side laughing as Edward continued as the constable Dogberry from "Much Ado About Nothing" as he condemned Prince John's men to everlasting redemption.

I was meant to play the magistrate in this scene, but I couldn't stop laughing. Edward winked at me and continued as though I hadn't missed several lines.

"I'd continue but you've really gotten behind on your lines," teased Edward.

"You are an amazing Dogberry," I gasped, pulling myself up to sit across from Edward on the velvet blanket. (Alice called it a portable stage.)

"Just channeling my inner ass." Edward stopped a moment as though he was considering something, then added, "Or maybe Emmett."

I popped Edward's arm playfully. "Picking on Emmett. Really Edward."

Edward snickered and threw his copy of "Much Ado," to the side. He threw it a bit too hard and the book skidded off our blanket.

"You lose your lines?" I teased.

"I'm not the one who missed her cue." Edward pointed out.

"Is that a challenge?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes," Edward said. "We have Hamlet, Much Ado, Midsumer's Night Dream, and Romeo and Juliet. I challenge you to see who breaks character first."

"I accept your challenge good sir," I said with mock solemnity and we began again acting out Much Ado with each other.

* * *

Sam's POV

I couldn't believe how crappy I was feeling. I was burning up and could barely think. I paced back and forth. Maybe Leah was right, and I should go to a doctor. Those creeptastic Cullens are gone, so there's no reason not to anymore. I marched out to my porch and sighed in relief at the cool breeze on my face.

Mabye I should go see Leah. I ran my hand through my long hair. Maybe she'd forgive me for how snappish I've been lately.

Hell, even if she didn't, it'd be something to do.

Rain soaked through my sweatshirt as I raced down my gravel driveway. I pulled at the car door and groaned aloud. I'd locked the damn keys in the car.

I started to shake and tremble. At first I thought I was just angry, but a searing pain ripped through my body. Then I felt myself truly rip apart.

I screamed as I felt my bones twist and break and my body seemed to explode. My screams became howls. What the hell? What's going on?

"Sam?"

Great I'm hearing voices now.

"Shut up. You aren't hearing voices. I think, anyway. It's Jake. Look. I think I can show you what happened to me. I think it happened to you just now.

I heard his memories of his change. I also felt his frustration at being lost and not listening to the stories at the bonfires closely enough to know how to change back.

"I'm a freaking werewolf?" I thought as I sat back and huffed. I turned my face toward my car window and scrambled back as I saw a monstrous black wolf reflected back.

"Calm down!" Jake ordered, and for some reason I couldn't understand, I had to calm down.

"Look, I'm pretty sure my dad knows about this."

"Someone knew about this and didn't warn us?" I seethed. I let loose another howl, but Jake heard the string of mental obscenities I let out as clearly as if I were still capable of speech.

"Look. Unless you want someone to shoot you," Jake snapped, "you had better head to the woods. Just stay near the res."

I started to run when I heard Jacob's thoughts again. "Go to my dad's house and howl every so often."

"Why?" I asked. I saw Jake's memories even as he told me.

"Because I freaked out when I sprouted fur, fangs, and a tail and ran who-knows-where," Jake explained

I couldn't help my mental snicker.

"Just get your furry butt there now!"

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't remember the last time I've laughed as hard. Edward and I were truly having a fantastic time. He looked so amazing. My own personal Romeo. We were silly at times and at others serious. I laughed to the point I would have been crying if I still could have.

This led to some creative ad libbing and I was literally rolling on the ground with laughter.

All night we read, acted, and waaaaay overacted the varied works of Shakespeare stopping every so often to discuss the works and what it meant to us.

We discussed as vampires whether it was better to be or not to be. We laughed at Hero's observation of love coming by traps and wondered if my scent was meant to lead him to his mate. If my scent had been a trap for him—for us both.

And as much as Renee warned me against young marriage I loved reenacting Romeo's wedding to Juliet with Edward. It was safe to pretend to marry him, but it felt so right. I could see the sincerity in his eyes as well and I knew someday I would marry this man—far in the future perhaps, but I would marry him.

* * *

Billy's POV

Harry and old Quil sat beside me on my tiny porch. I drummed my fingers on the armrest of my chair.

"Look," said Harry, pointing to some of the bushes trembling. A second later a howl tore through the sky.

"Jake!" I yelled. "Please come out! We can help you."

I held my breath and hoped. Soon a black wolf the size of a horse walked out into the moonlight.

"Jake, is that you?" Harry asked. The wolf shook his head and began to whimper.

I rolled down the ramp. "Do you know where he is?"

The wolf nodded.

Quil and Harry looked at one another in surprise. "Two in one night!" Harry said.

"Those stinking bloodsuckers are gone, why," I growled.

"I don't know," said Harry motioning to the wolf, "But we can figure it out later.

"Are you Embry?" I asked.

The wolf shook his head.

"Paul? Sam?" guessed Harry.

The wolf started to shake his head until Harry said Sam.

"Sam?" I repeated.

The wolf nodded his massive head.

"According to the stories, Sam you have to be at a place of calm and peace to turn back to a man. Do everything you can to calm down now." I said.

The wolf seemed to nod again and sat in my front yard.

* * *

Alice's POV

I saw Edward and Bella racing back toward the house her skirts hiked up to her knees as she kept up with Edward easily. They were laughing and leaves and branches were scattered in their hair and clothes.

"I take it someone had fun in spite of their doubts," I called in a voice loud enough for all to hear.

Edward scooped Bella up in his arms and spun her. "We did," he called as she feigned struggling with him.

"Though this man is a knave and no good," teased Bella as she jumped out of his hold and raced into the house.

Esme was the first to catch Bella up in a welcoming embrace. I raced downstairs to see Esme's radiant expression. "Bella, we've missed you so much!"

I raced up and cut in front of Emmett to grab the next hug from my baby sister.

"Hey, Squirt, stop hogging Squirt Jr.," protested Emmett. I ignored him. "Now who's happy I planned their date?" I asked.

Bella gave me a sheepish grin as she leaned back.

Edward walked up behind Bella and pulled her back against his chest and leaned down to kiss her cheek.

"We both are," Edward answered.

Edward and Bella groaned as a flash and click went off.

"Esme, more pictures," teased Rosalie. "They're vampires. It's not like we won't remember."

"Let her have it, Rose," said Carlisle, with a grin. "She's being the proud mother she is."

Bella grimaced. "No more pictures till I have a bath." And with that my Juliet raced up the stairs and Emmett and Jasper's tease me fest began.

* * *

Jake's POV

"Did you get that, Jake?" Sam sent to me.

"Yeah, I know where I am now so if you can shed the fur, do it."

Sam's string of mental curses a few moments later let me know he was having no luck.

I ripped through the underbrush, shredding ferns and sending moss-covered clumps of dirt out behind me. At least one thing about this freak show is kinda cool I thought as I poured on the speed.

"Yeah, right," grumped Sam as I raced to the last of the woods outside of my house. I slowly moved out to stand next to him.

I couldn't help but snap and snarl as I saw my dad sitting in front us with his fellow council members Harry and old Quil.

"Jake," dad said cutting me off mid snarl. "I know I deserve whatever you are saying to me, but I know neither you nor Sam want to stay wolves. This won't help."

Sam and I glanced at each other. Mentally we could feel each other recoil from our wolf form. I think I shuddered.

"The stories explain what to do," began Harry. "Start by taking deep breaths."

Sam huffed, irritated, but we both closed our eyes and tried to follow Harry's voice as he led us back to our humanity.


	15. Unexpected

**Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm fighting a non-life threathening illness, but it looks like it's gonna be chronic. I just had to get something up though to remind myself that I am commited to finishing this: especially since I know where it's going now. :))) Oh and I make no money from this. I just have lots of fun.**

Jake's Point of View

"You know if you just took him to see her he'd be less of a grouch," Embry said from the seat of my still not finished rabbit. My garage had become wolf central since Paul and Embry joined the pack. We'd have to find a new place if anyone else phased. There wouldn't be enough space.

Sam looked miserable propped up against the east support. "It's probably not safe," Sam said.

"Exactly," I said grabbing another wrench to tighten the master cylinder dad got me earlier this week. I'm still not sure it's a pity gift or a he's proud of me as alpha of this group.

"It'd be safe enough if you went Jake. You'd be able to order Sam to calm down if he was about to wolf out," Embry pointed out reasonably.

"I don't like ordering—" I started.

"I would want you to do it," Sam said. "I would want you to do whatever it took to keep Leah safe."

"You can't tell her," I said. An order, but not an Alpha order.

"You think I want to?" I'm gonna have a hard enough time with her about the haircut and suddenly hanging around a group of kids.

"Hey!" rang out from the rest of us wolves.

"Sorry, but I'm the only legal adult in the bunch here."

"Whatever," Embry groused.

"Look, I'll take you," I promised. I was sure my irritation was showing in my voice.  
It didn't matter, if I didn't take Sam soon he was going to drive the whole pack crazy with his obsessing about Leah. "If you can stand being seen with a kid," I groused as I tossed my wrench back into my tool box.

Sam chose not to rise to my goading and just nodded his head. Practicing that whole wolf patience thing again. Not that wolves are necessarily patient, but if we weren't we'd be wolves.

* * *

I kinda understood what Sam meant about explaining us. We have identical buzz cuts, tattoos, (Sam's idea) and were our own version of some freakish anger management group. I suddenly felt a lot of sympathy for one of my favorite green comic characters. At least we had each other, even if we had to put up with Paul.

The gravel driveway opened up to a neatly kept yard with bushes in an orderly fashion. Before we got too we saw them. Two women—Great. "I'll go talk with Sue while you do with Leah, but stay calm no matter what." I said the alpha tone carrying in my voice.

Then as we reached the porch where they were sitting, my world shifted. I didn't care about the pack anymore, my dad, my car, anything. The only thing that mattered was the whose eyes had captured me: Leah.

Jake what's started Sam when he stopped. I recognized that look in his eyes. It had to have been the look I had when I saw Leah. The only think that kept me from ripping off his face was the fact that he wasn't looking at Leah. He was looking at the girl next to her. I heard him say the name Emily in a tone that shook Leah out of her silence.

"Yeah," said my girl poking Sam in the chest. "Where have you been and why haven't you been taking my damn calls?"

"Leah," he said looking at her for the first time. "I'm sorry, I'm just so sorry." He backed away as though her touch burned him.

"Good," I whispered so only Sam could hear. "Leah," I said and stopped. How could my voice sound so sappy.

"And what are you two doing together." An angry look crossed her face. "Sam, tell me you're not into boy's. Please tell me."

"No!" we both shouted at the same time. We looked at each other and decided we needed to leave. Now.

"We'll be back soon," Sam started.

"Just need to talk with some people." I finished and pulled him away from Emily. I hated running. It was painful. I wanted to stay with Leah forever , but we had to figure this out."

* * *

Edward's POV

"I still wish you'd let me pick your car," teased Edward.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "And what would you have picked out?"

"A Ferrari. Something sexy and stylish-runs fast. Like you."

I rolled my eyes at Edward as he put the last of my bags into the trunk my beautiful new truck. Alice had been right. I had to stay firm about what I wanted, but it paid off. Rose had found me a perfect truck. I don't speak "Car and Driver" so I'm not sure what all made this truck more expensive than my dad's house, but I loved it. In fact, I loved it too much to attempt to drive it now. I would hate myself if I damaged it with my way over the top strength. Edward was going to drive it and me to the new Cullen homesite. My new home.

I couldn't remember exactly when I decided to stay with the Cullens as I entered the passenger side of my beautiful new red truck. With Alice, it was just always assumed and she's a force of nature all her own, but now that I knew of the bond between me and Edward, it was a no brainer. I was a Cullen now. I sighed happily an ran my hand over the dash of my shiny new truck as Edward started the engine and pulled away. I even had my own Cullen-approved ride. Rosalie approved, at least.

Now explain to me again," I prompted Edward. "Why the house isn't completely finished? Alice said it'd take the Cullen men a couple of days at vampire speed to finish the house."

"Alice's official explanation is that you would suffer from the smell of human so fresh on the house left over from the construction, and that's probably partially true. But something else is going on."

"Alice is blocking you again?" I surmised with a grin.

Edward didn't answer. He simply gave an angry nod of his head

"Would it make you feel better if you could be inside my mind?" I asked.

Edward looked away from the road and nodded.

I scooted close beside him as he pulled out onto the main highway and wrapped my shield around us both. I let him see how excited I was to be going home and how much I loved him. I remembered our dates and he looked in pure bliss as we sped along the route to our Canadian Home.

I don't know how long stayed wrapped in his free arm and he in my shield when we heard the siren.

"Oh," I squeaked looking back and snapping back my shield into place.

Edward let loose a long sigh. "It's nothing, Bella. An ambulance, but as much as I love hearing your thoughts and memories, maybe we should wait till we don't need my radar detector," Edward finished tapping his temple.

I nodded. I knew I didn't want to hurt a human but to kill an officer. I couldn't and if we were pulled over I wouldn't be able to control myself, and I would never, never forgive myself.

* * *

Jame's POV

I shoved the security guard down in disgust. Humans were getting punier. I'd have to feed again soon, so would the others. We ripped the man apart. Partially for fun but also to cover our tracks, only animals could do what we just did to that man, or should I call him a slab of meat now.

"We must go," my mate warned me in her lovely voice. "They come."

I nodded and my coven and I continued our way north. It wasn't long before we passed a small town sign: Forks. I grinned. Sounded like the perfect place for our next meal.


	16. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

**Don't own a thing and make no money from this.**

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't stop grinning as we pulled up to the massive structure that would one day become my home. The house had been framed and windows were installed, but there was still a great deal of work to be done. The new Cullen home was massive. No surprise there. The design reminded me of a modern twist on the Denali's lodge in the woods. And what wide windows! They were almost as tall and clear as doors looking out onto a surrounding of trees, hills and rugged mountains not too far in the distance. I idly wondered when everyone learned these carpentry skills, but dismissed it. What didn't the Cullen's know?

"Bella, you're home!" squealed Alice, as she almost dragged me from my truck onto the freshly paved drive. Cullens and their car obsession, I thought wryly as I struggled in vain for my unnecessary breath. Of course they place a priority of paving their impossibly long driveway. They'd practically paved a major thoroughfare to protect their—our cars.

I grinned at the thought as Alice finally put me down. I had opened my mouth to breathe when Emmett grabbed me Emmett swirled me around so quickly my vampire head was spinning. "I'm not a discus," I laughed. "You don't need such a strong wind up."

Emmett laughed and teased, "Discus? Now that's an idea, 'lil sis!"

Edward growled, "Put her down! Gently." Everyone else's laughter rose in volume.

"Honestly, Edward," I said, looping my arm through his. "You act like Emmett could hurt me."

"Hey! I resent that, Squirt Jr. I _**so**_ could hurt you," Emmett called. As Esme then Rose hugged me.

"Still a newborn Emmett," I reminded him, before moving on to hug Carlisle. "Still stronger than you."

"We'll see," Emmett taunted. "After the house is up we _**are**_ having an arm wrestling match."

"You're on," I grinned at him. Jasper shook his head at Emmett's bravado and gave me a warm welcome home embrace. "So glad you're home, Bella."

I could see a strange look cross Edward's face. It was the look he got when anyone was talking to him with their thoughts.

"Why am I going hunting, Esme?" Edward asked.

"We don't know," said Carlisle with an indulgent smile at his mate, "but I think the precise words used were 'we need girl-time with Bella.'"

I tried to hide my grimace. It was getting harder and harder to be away from Edward. Alice must have seen my half-formed protest and came to take both my hands in hers.

"Come on, Bella. Please. We want to show you something."

Edward looked as though he was going to protest, but Carlisle grabbed his shoulder gently. "Come on. The girls have been giggling and planning something for hours, and it's best to just let them have their fun."

"Say good-bye now Edward, Jasper teased, squeezing Edward's shoulder in mock support.

Edward growled in irritation but shrugged toward me.

I shrugged back, accepting the inevitable separation and sighed as the boys zipped off into the wilderness.

"Oh come on, Bella," Alice said wrapping her arm around my waist and leading me into the house. "There is one part of the house that is finished on the inside, at least, and we all worked so hard to get it ready for you."

What can you say to something like that? So I followed them into the architectural masterpiece in the making.

"Esme, you are a really amazing designer," I said with true astonishment as I gazed over the way she blended the idea of a rustic cabin and a modern space. Even in this unfinished state I could see how brilliant this home was going to be as I followed Rose and Alice up the curving staircase to the second and then the third floor with Esme at my side.

On the third floor drywall was up and flooring was down and some painting had been done. I noticed that the further we went toward the completed room, the more finished things looked. There were even some pictures in the hall across from the golden wood of the double doors leading into the finished room. "We were all just so excited that you were finally coming home with us that we wanted your room finished first," Esme explained.

I gasped as Alice swung open the doors and revealed a suite the size of several one bedroom apartments I've seen. It was beautiful, with a great bed in the center. Wait a minute! That was a massive bed and…

"This room isn't just for me, is it?" I asked, grateful I could no longer blush.

Esme stepped in front of me and took my face gently in her hands. "Edward decided that it should be your room first, and that he would stay in one of the spare rooms. True, I designed it with both of you in mind, but for now and for as long as you wish it to be, this is YOUR room alone."

"Thank you," I whispered still not certain how I felt about this, but refusing to take the chance of hurting Esme's feelings. I'd worry about the room later.

"Besides we needed a room big enough to carry out our plan to utterly torment the boys." Alice chirped cheerily.

"Torment?" I asked warily."Alice is exaggerating." Esme said with a grin. "We wanted an excuse to just be with you and talk for a while but we didn't want to hold up the work on the house. So we decided to let the guys work on the siding and outside of the house while we provided some inspiration."

"Inspiration?" I asked even more warily. If this plan brought the same wicked twinkle to Esme's eyes as it did to Alice's, I wasn't so sure.

"Bella, this is nothing," Roasalie said. We'll just be sunning ourselves, talking, and relaxing together while the boys finish the outside of the house. Now all three women shared that same spark of mischief in their eyes. I was now officially worried.

"Sunning ourselves? It's still win—,"I started. "It'll be cold."

"It's the beginning of spring, Bella!" interrupted Rose. "And it's going to be clear and sunny. The sun will feel great to us in spite of the temperature."

I was almost sold. Hanging out with Rose, Alice, and Esme and enjoying the sun in this isolated homestead sounded kinda nice, in a crazy new vampire life kind of way, but Alice changed everything when she opened the door to a massive closet and pulled four hangers from a door hook, announcing, "And we'll be wearing these."

* * *

Victoria's POV

I was running as fast as I could from what could not be. Werewolves? In Washington? Laurent was close on our heels but I could feel the creatures getting closer. I thought the Voulturi killed all the vermin. But what else could they be?

One nipped at James. Too close. I kicked Laurent in his gut and continued to race. I winced at the sound of his screams and the metal screeching of his dismemberment for a second, then grabbed James' hand and pulled him toward the smell of salt water. Hopefully Laurent's sacrifice would be enough for us to get away.

* * *

"There's no way!" I argued even as Rosalie led me to sit on the edge of my new bed.

"Oh, come on, Bella. You've worn swimsuits before. We've got the proof in your albums," Rose encouraged.

"Those aren't swimsuits, those are scraps of cloth impersonating clothing," I retorted pointing at the hangers Alice was still holding out hopefully.

"Bi-Ki-Nis! Bella, they are Bikinis and you can't be worried you'll look bad in them. You're permanently gorgeous now, you'll look fantastic," Alice practically pleaded.

"I might as well walk outside naked," I groused as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"That _**would**_ get their attention," teased Rose.

"They aren't that bad," Esme said, sitting next to me and hugging me close to her side. "It's just the more skin showing the better the sun feels, and I promise you no one will be looking at you but Edward. The rest of the men will be looking at his mate, only. And Edward is such a gentlemen, that he won't stare.

I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward to stare or not, but part of me was warming up to the idea. "But I can't Esme," I finally said with a shake of my head.

"We can wear these," Alice said with a pout as she pulled out four beautiful tropical silk sarongs. I leaned forward and let the purple sarong slide gently through my fingers. "Please Bella, this will be so much fun."

I doubted it, but decided to try.

Alice squealed before I could announce it, however, and threw herself around me with a huge hug.

I wondered if I'd ever surprise that pixie.

"Not if I can help it…" Alice said smugly.

* * *

Dear Mom,

I'm about to saunter out in front of my vampire mate in a bikini and sarong. I know if you were here you'd be egging me on to do it. Maybe that's why I finally caved, because it was something I know you would have had me doing if you were around and forget the mate part you'd be doing this sort of thing for Phil and encouraging me to do it for any guy I liked in high school.

I'm still so confused with the whole mate thing. Our room is ready and I'm already thinking of it as my own. My things were brought up and arranged for me while I changed into my 'outfit.' I know with the way I feel about Edward, you'd encourage me to just make sure I'm 'safe' and go for it, but mom I'm not sure the mate thing is 'safe' no matter what every vampire says something feels dangerous about it.

You'd probably laugh and tell me to stop trying to control everything and enjoy things.

Is that it. Control? Or am I afraid of not being committed enough?

Mom I need you…..

I put my pen in my journal and stood up to look myself over in the mirror. The black bikini top I wore was not as revealing as I first thought, and was lovely against my alabaster skin. My mahogany hair hung around my shoulders further blocking the view of my chest and back. I looked at the fading burgundy of my eyes and wondered how I could be myself but look like I belonged in a swimsuit edition of some guy magazine even in a modest ankle length sarong.

"You are so beautiful," said Alice as she danced up beside me.

I grinned at her. "And you make every fantasy fairy fade in comparision." I complimented back. I had to, her hair was in rings around her face like a cherub, but her turquoise bikini top and matching sarong looked like they belonged on pixie. Esme's rich orange bikini shined and complimented her caramel hair and Rosalie was a knockout in reds and golds.

"Face it," Rosalie said with a flip of her perfect hair over her shoulder, our boys are in for a real treat."

* * *

Embry's POV

"I can't believe they got away," Paul groused for the 5th time already.

"We got one of them, and the other shouldn't be back. I think the way those two that got away were holding hands and the way they betrayed their 'friend' that they were a mated pair." I guessed.

"They won't risk each other's lives if the stories are right." Quil agreed.

"Still, ugh. Jake, please! All I thought was mated pair." I said as I was inundated with stalkerish obsessive thoughts from Jake and Sam.

"Sorry," thought Jake. "Though he wasn't. He was never really unhappy to think about Leah. Especially now that she was at least acknowledging his exisistance.

Sam was just as bad, but he didn't bother with an insincere apology. He was rembering when Harry told both Emily and Leah in front of two horse size wolves about imprinting and then having those wolves morph back into human behind a low hanging set of sheets to even consider the tribal histories, true histories, but it at least opened the door for communication. No one was budging yet but the obscenities had stopped—almost.

Emily had snuck to see Sam and admitted feeling the pull of the legends, but swore she couldn't hurt Leah. But she had told Sam that Leah felt the pull too. She was fighting it, but she like Emily was weakening.

Jake didn't care if it took 10 years or more waiting on Leah's porch—he had time.

"It had better happen quicker." Paul, Quil, and I couldn't stand this gag-fest much longer.

* * *

Edward's POV

When we got back to the perimeter of the homestead I was wary. Either Bella was blocking all of the women or they weren't there. I had an irrational fear that it was the latter and ran all the harder. My jaw dropped when I raced into the open area in front of the house. Just outside the construction zone all four women were sunning themselves as though they were on a cruise liner.

Midst the beautiful women of my family shown my Bella, the sun glinting of her sparkling skin. She could have been a Polynesian princess—no goddess—the royal purple of her sarong and barely there top leading me to want to rush and make myself her offering.

The others arrived behind me and from their gobsmacked expressions they weren't expecting this either.

Rosalie sauntered up to Emmett's side. "Hope you don't mind, babe, but we really wanted some girl time with Bella."

"Whatever you want, baby," Emmett fairly growled. Jasper and Carlisle were too busy focused on their mates.

"We'll start helping again after you have the exterior finished Esme called from her lounge chair—a carefree wave in Carlisle's direction.

"Of course," Carlisle said, his voice sounding suspiciously like a stammer.

We turned to the house but the construction was going to take longer than usual—we all would be looking behind us way more than necessary. I'm sure that's what Alice, Rose and Esme had planned all along.

Emmett was being ridiculous. He'd slipped off his shirt and as we started on the roof. His reason? Roofing is hot work.

Looking down at the leer on Rosalie's face gave new meaning to Emmett's definition of 'hot' as did the coy finger wave she gave him. Carlisle, Jasper, and I looked at each other and shook our heads. It didn't help when Rosalie lowered her sunglasses to send Emmett a sultry stare.

Emmett laughed as he started nailing in the shingles for the house. "Slowest one to finish their section loses his shirt." He challenged.

We laughed at his bravado and the competition began. Usually the fastest, I was disgruntled to be struggling to keep up. I couldn't stop looking at Bella. She waved at me and I waved back, and my work slowed even more as I kept running that image through my mind. I was half way through and already behind when I heard Bella's voice in my mind. "Lose Edward."

I'd heard her talking with the others about all sorts of things related to gardening and landscaping, but she was asking me to lose?

Her mental voice was shy when she again asked. "Lose please? For me?" I almost lost my hammer.

"Something wrong son," Carlisle asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"No," I said drawing out the word slightly. Nothing at all and began again at a much slower pace.

Within the hour everyone was finished but me.

Jasper laughed as he held out his hand for my shirt. "Feeling your age, or just distracted, brother,"

"Shut up," I groused as I stripped off my shirt.

Carlisle was laughing as well and the beautiful quartet below were whispering and giggling too low for us to make out distinct words.

Everyone was laughing at me when we jumped down to where our ladies still lounged and discussed digging a lake for our front yard. I didn't care. I saw my Bella looking at me and biting her lip. That was enough. I walked over to the ladies, and motioned for Bella to follow me. She stood and I pulled her into the nearby forest but out of earshot of the others

No words were needed. I pressed her into a tree as we kissed passionately. Our hands roamed out bare backs and we pressed further into each other till the tools in the belt around my waist disappeared into dust and the tree behind us cracked. Bella started at that noise and we pulled apart. I immediately began to close the distance. Bella ran her fingers through my hair and began to pull me to herself.

"I don't want to wait anymore Edward,_"_ she thought to me.

I pulled back, shocked by her thoughts. "Are you sure Bella?"

She nodded, but at my hesitation stopped. "Is something wrong? Did I do?"

I silenced her with a tender kiss then pulled back.

"You've done nothing but be perfection incarnate, Bella love."

"Then what's?"

She stopped as if afraid to ask.

"You'll think it's old fashioned… stodgy."

"I want to know," she said running her hand down my face and lifting my eyes to her own.

"Of all the commands, Bella, I've only ever left one unbroken. I know that sounds…." I stopped a minute. "I would love for our first coming together to be more than just a vampire mating directive. I want it to be something pure and blessed…if anything in our cursed existence could be blessed."

"You want to wait…" Bella trailed off.

"I want things to be beautiful and perfect—like you." I traced her face with my fingers.

Bella smiled and leaned into my hand.

"I can wait," she whispered.

"Are you sure?"

Bella nodded, "But only if we surround ourselves with family."

I nodded and stood up. Bella stood up and took my hand. Together we ran back home.

* * *

Victoria's POV

I was wary at the look in James eyes.

"We barely got away," I protested.

"But we did," James said, drying out on the beach beside me.

"Not all of us," I pointed out.

"Good move, by the way. I knew he'd come in handy sometime."

"Still, it could have been us. Don't make this one of your games, James."

"What better prey, Victoria?"

"Not until you have a plan," I protested, seeing I'd lost this argument.

"Very well. A plan first," Jame agreed.


	17. Driving Cullens Crazy

**Author's Note: Yay! I am happy to report that my massive writer's block has lifted slightly and allowed a few plot bunnies through. Now if only the little guys were packing dynamite I'd blow this writer's blick to bits. I am happy to report that I know how the story's going to end. I was stumped for a while, though, about how to get to the I want to marry you part, to the all important option 3. This chapter bridges that story gap, and I hope for smooth sailing from now on. (Crossing fingers and staring daggers at the nasty writer's block looming in the sky.) **

**As always, I own nothing...except for a massive writer's block (Free to a good home!) I make no money from this, but Emmett makes me smile.**

* * *

I saw my Bella lift her head from the deer she felled, warm blood trickling down her lips and trailing down like a cord of rich red silk on her ivory neck. "Mmm," I hummed to myself thinking just how kissable her bared throat looked to me—kissable and tasty.

She grinned saucily at me and I had no other choice than to pounce. Bella squealed and thrashed half-heartedly. I pinned her hands back beside her head.

"My my," I began, tracing the trickle of blood from her collarbone up to her chin with my tongue. I stopped a moment to enjoy the sound of my love's irregular breathing. "Aren't we a messy eater?" I murmured between blood coated kisses and licks.

"Maybe I like being messy," Bella purred as she ran her fingers through my hair.

"I can't have my beautiful mate coming home covered in blood." I growled in her ear. "What kind of gentlemen would that make me?" I began to nibble Bella's ear and couldn't suppress my smirk at her soft moan.

"You could be less of a gentleman, and I wouldn't mind." Pulling my body flush with hers, Bella began showering open mouthed kisses on my neck.

I groaned and pulled back. The pine needles crackled under us as I rolled us over on our sides and brushed Bella's hair back from her face. "I need to wait." I whispered earnestly. "I want our first time together to be more than some animalistic romp in the woods. I want it to be perfect and pure—like you."

Bella raked her fingers through my hair and sighed gently, a tender smile gracing her lips. "Then would my gentleman escort me home lest I am tempted to corrupt him.

Brushing leaves, pine needles, and dust from my clothes, I rose and then bent down to offer Bella a hand. I didn't release her after she stood beside me and hand in hand we ran back to our home.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

Jasper paced in front of the table where the rest of us sat. He'd called this impromptu family council right after Bella and Edward took on their latest hunting trip.

"I can't take it anymore," Jasper said. He raked his fingers through his hair, earning a scowl of disapproval from Alice. I shook my head and fought to hide my grin. My poor fashionista's husband once again destroyed his artfully crafted coif.

"Don't we know it," groused Rosalie.

"I'm _**trying **_not to project what the feelings I'm getting from Bella and Edward, but you have no idea how hard it is."

"Actually, son," I said, leaning forward in my chair. "I think you are doing an excellent job. Yes, we feel the tension and frustration, but we've all observed your working hard to deal with it."

"Besides, just seeing how they leer at each other when they think we aren't looking is like walking in to the intro to some XXX film shoot," Emmett said with a snort of laughter.

"Very delicately put," said Esme dryly.

"It's unnatural. They're vampires. They're mates. This attraction is only going to get worse!"

"We know, Jasper. We were hoping the bikini stunt a few weeks ago would push them past their shyness," Alice sighed. She took her husband's hand in her own.

"CoughEdward's prudiness cough," Rosalie said behind her hand.

"First, Rosalie," Esme began. "Coughing? Really? And second, is prudiness even a word?"

"Not sure, but if it's not, Edward's enough of a prude to create the word especially in his honor."

"Rosalie it is his _**honor**_ exactly that is keeping Edward from acting on his instincts." I interrupted. I ran my fingers over the deep brown walnut table as I gathered my thoughts. "I know we all hoped that putting them together under the same roof would ease their coming together, but Bella is so very young and Edward so idealistic. He fights his vampiric instincts everyday. We all do. We long to be more than what our instincts direct us to. I cannot fault, Edward for wanting a pure wedding bed."

"Maybe not, but we were all hoping life would get back to normal around here. Our collective wedding beds are now camping cots because none of us are comfortable exposing Bella to the sounds of our normal "nocturnal activities." If she and Edward would just get on with it, she'd be too busy with her own "activities" to be uncomfortable with what she'd hear from our rooms." Emmett complained. "I don't mind the whole "getting back to nature" thing, but it's starting to get old."

"And I can't take the feelings much more. Each of them is about to climb the walls with their desire for each other, and if something's not done soon I'm going to be tearing these lovely new walls down out of sheer agony. Either that or grab Alice and run for the nearest home for sale, and stay away till they get over themselves."

"We can't do that!" cried Alice. " I have to be around to plan the wedding. I simply have to!"

"Do your visions tell us when this decade they'll be wed?" I asked.

Alice shook her head. "Bella's hard to see sometimes because of the erratic nature of newborns. She changes her mind and is so easily distracted, it's hard to see too far in the future with her. And Edward. He's driving _**me **_crazy too. I've seen him propose to Bella 105 times in the last few weeks, but he changes his mind at the last minute. I'd say something to him, but every time I plan to talk to him, my visions show him backing away further.

"What if Jasper and I talk with him?" Rosalie asked.

Alice sat up straighter. "I'm seeing something. It's fuzzy."

"What if we," began Rosalie.

* * *

Victoria's POV

My hands ghosted over James' bare chest. I attacked him, and we rolled to the forest floor. I began peppering him with kisses on his face, neck and chest as he gently ran his fingers through my hair. _**Gently?**_

I rolled off of him and moved a few feet away.

"Why'd you stop?" James drawled lazily.

"Because you _**obviously**_ weren't into it!" I spat. " You're never gentle with me unless your mind is somewhere else. And if you're not focused on me, I'm not interested!" I started to stalk away when Jame's iron grip spun me around.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," he murmured as he forcefully guided my head to his.

I stared into his ruby irises, and for a moment I felt my resolve slip away.

"No!" I said, pulling back. "Not until you get whatever it is off of your mind. I won't be second to anyone or anything."

"Fine," James snapped. "I was trying to think of ways to destroy that pack of mongrels. Somehow I think bear traps and poisoned doggie kibble won't work."

I crossed my arms. James and his stupid obsessions. "This little **_fascination_** of yours with those beasts is dangerous! They killed Laurent. If we go after them, they will kill us too. This isn't like terrorizing our food by stalking them for weeks only to take them when they finally think they're safe. This isn't like taking down another vampire just to say you can, James! What are you going to do? Form a vampire posse to go after the dogs?" I was shrieking now, but I didn't care. This had to stop!

James hummed to himself as he stroked his chin thoughtfully. "A posse. Not a bad idea."

I stomped up to him. "What _**are**_ you talking about?"

"We could build an army of newborns like they do down south."

"Are you **i_nsane_**?" I demanded. "Newborns are hard to keep in line and even harder to keep fed. Do you know how much trouble that would be? For what? A game? And what if the Volturi found out? We'd be dead before we even knew what was happening."

"There's another idea. I've heard Caius is into hunting werewolves. We could tip off the Italians," James mused cheerfully.

"And I suppose you have the phone number?" James stared blankly at me.

"I thought not. Maybe you want us to somehow book a flight and manage to pass through heightened airport security with our red eyes? Or hop a ship where we end up having to feed on half the crew before we get there? Do you think we'd even get to talk to them before we were ripped apart for taking chances with discovery of what we are?"

"You make some good points," James relented nonplussed.

"But you're still not giving this up," I stated.

"Nope," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

I released a frustrated growl and turned to stalk away.

"Where are you going?" James called when I was 10 feet away.

"I need a drink."

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward and I broke though the curtain of low tree limbs and wild shrubbery that formed the boundary between the untamed wild lands owned by the Cullen's and the Cullen estate.

I couldn't think of Esme's masterpiece as anything less than an estate. It was too grand to be a house. My dad lived in a house. Five of his houses could fill the first two floors with room left over. Over the past several weeks, everyone worked tirelessly completing our new home. Emmett had entirely too much fun with the heavy equipment he, Jasper, and Edward used to dig what was now the lovely lake Cullen in front of the house.

Everyone was for naming the lake after me. I put my foot down immediately. I chuckled as I remembered body slamming Emmett into the patio for suggesting we call it Swan Lake.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

I grinned. "I was remembering convincing Emmett "Swan Lake" was not a good name for our new water feature."

Edward chuckled. "That was _**so**_ worth having to rebuild that deck."

"Yup," I agreed popping the p.

"Come on, beautiful. Alice is mentally shouting at me to get you in there now."

I jerked back on Edward's hand. Not enough to pull out of his grasp, but to stop him. "Not more Bella Barbie time," I groaned.

Before Edward could reply Alice ran down the driveway until we were within earshot.

"I promise. No Bella Barbie." Alice yelled, though I could hear the pout in her voice.

I let loose a sigh of relief.

"But I left you clean clothes up in your room. You know, since you made a mess of the outfit you're wearing."

"I know how to pick out my own clothes," I grumbled.

"Just go with it, Bella. It will make life easier."

I gave Edward a dirty look, but walked with him down the cobblestone path leading to the house.

* * *

Edward's POV

I knew something was up from the moment I was in "hearing range" for everyone's thoughts. I caught images of a family meeting, but it was all carefully concealed under music lyrics, Greek texts, to do lists, and auto parts to be ordered for Rosalie's garage.

I decided to wait and let things play out. It was better than being accused of not minding my own business. Again.

I heard Bella shuffle around a few floors up and nearly groaned aloud as I heard the sound of fabric sliding off her body. I clutched the box I'd carried with me for the past two weeks and gritted my teeth in frustration. Beside me I heard Jasper growl irritably. I couldn't find it in me to feel remotely apologetic. He was married to _his_ mate!

* * *

Jasper's POV

Either this worked or I was going to have to kill Edward. He not only knew what he was doing to me with his emotional uproar, but he now no longer cared.

Alice met Bella on the second floor and was guiding her down where the rest of us were gathered.

"Bella," Esme began, "Do you remember a week ago when Alice told us that there was going to be a storm this Friday?"

"Sure, Edward told me you play baseball during storms," Bella answered.

"_**We**_ play baseball during storms. And before you protest, you are not that same clumsy girl who hated Gym class. You'll have the time of your life. I promise," Alice enthused.

"We thought we'd go visit the Denalis now that the house is finished and invite them to come play with us. Denalis vs. Cullens. A housewarming—Cullen style."

Bella scrunched up her nose. "But that would be 8 against 5."

"Stop trying to think ways to wriggle out of this. It's simple. Esme's always the umpire," Alice explained.

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett said, a huge smile on his face.

Bella laughed.

Alice continued on as though Emmett hadn't said a word. "And you can play with the Denalis. That will make it even."

"We were loading up in my Jeep since we'll be taking some of my off road shortcuts."

Esme and Carlisle groaned good naturedly.

"You'd bett-" Edward started.

"Calm down," Alice said rushing in between Edward and Emmett. "I've already seen the route he's taking us, and it's going to be really fun. I promise. 99.9% chance nothing goes wrong. Psychic's honor" She said holding up her right with her left over her heart.

"Are you—" Edward attempted again.

"I promise, Edward. Please."

Edward crossed his arms over his chest but he nodded.

"Yeah!" cheered my little pixie bride. She pulled Bella out behind her. Emmett, Carlisle and Esme followed out the door. Edward started toward the exit, but Rosalie and I cut him off. 'You're staying with us,' I sent to him. 'We need to talk.'

* * *

Edward's POV

I paced back and forth as Emmett's Jeep disappeared in a cloud of dust. I shook my head. He'd already left the paved road. I swear if one hair on her head is harmed, I'll rip him into a hundred tiny parts and scatter him throughout Rosalie's toolboxes.

"Calm down," Jasper said through gritted teeth.

"Seriously, Edward. We know it's hard to be away from one's mate, but they won't even be gone a whole day. They're just going there and back. It's more for the ride than anything."

"A phone call would have worked." I groused.

"A phone call would not have given us time to have our discussion," Rosalie said, motioning to the table.

I didn't attempt to hide my frown. I sat in the coffee colored chair nearest me.

Jasper and Rosalie sat across from me.

I heard it in their thoughts before they said it. "I know I have to do something about me and Bella!" I shouted in frustration.

"I can't take the emotional overload any more. I'm doing my best to keep from broadcasting what you two are doing to each other's minds, hearts, and libidos, but you're driving each other to distraction. Your sense of honor and her youth and natural difficulty adjusting to this new life is impeding what should have happened months ago. I can't take it anymore."

"The rest of us want you two to be together already as well. You are used to living with mated couples. Hearing what goes on after dark-well- you're used to ignoring it. Bella would be immensely uncomfortable if she heard us, so we've made sure we were away, or you two were away before any of us have had marital relations, but it's getting old Edward."

"And you think she'll be more comfortable hearing you if she knows you'll hear us too? She'll be mortified," I said. _I'm not sure how I feel about it either_ I thought with a shudder.

"A little at first, but the mating drive will overcome that. Trust me, brother," Jasper said, and I gasped as he shoved feelings of lust and euphoria over me. "That's just a tiny taste of what following your instincts will give you and Bella. You won't be thinking about anyone else. You'll hardly be thinking at all."

"Besides, we did everything we could to soundproof your and Bella's room. We want you and Bella to be comfortable." Rosalie said.

I stood from my seat and threw the box in my pocket on the table. "I have been carrying _**this**_ around with me for two weeks. I just can't figure out how to ask her. I want it to be perfect.

Rosalie opened the box and sighed gently. "You mother's ring. Edward," she said, her tone surprisingly kind, "it **_will_** be perfect. Bella will love it."

"Thanks," I whispered, as I took back the box Rosalie offered.

"If you need help figuring out how to propose, we can assist," Rosalie began.

"We can come up with ideas, and Alice will check and see which one Bella reacts the best to," Jasper said reasonably.

I stared at them for a moment...I really didn't know what to say.

"You're so much like Carlisle," Jasper said. "You try so hard to hang on to every ounce of humanity you have, but you can't ignore that which makes you vampire. I know you're nervous—even if you won't admit it to yourself, but Bella won't reject you. She's your mate, and she truly loves you."

"Let us help you, Edward," said Rosalie, tenderness in her voice.

I don't know if it was Jasper's comparing me to Carlisle or Rosalie's tenderness that struck me more deeply, but I knew in that instant, in spite of everything, they wanted to help Bella and me-for our sakes much more than their own.

I nodded and sat down.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was laughing hysterically by the time Emmett's Jeep pulled up in our driveway. And I wasn't alone. Everyone poured out of Emmett's mud covered Jeep laughing. Carlisle doubled over in laughter as he exited the Jeep.

Emmett strolled around to the rest of us, a serene look on his face. "Thank you all for traveling with Expeditions by Emmett. Please feel free to take a chunk of mud from the largest mud puddle in Canada as a memento of your smooth and serene trip.

* * *

Edward's Point of View

I strolled out with Jasper and Rosalie just in time to see my family laughing and chunking dried clumps of mud at Emmett who was rapidly losing the battle to keep his white shirt and slacks clean.

Rosalie shook her head as she walked alongside us. "Can't take that boy anywhere."

We all laughed.

I zipped up behind my Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist. She was still laughing but turned to hug me. "I take it you had a good time?" I whispered in her ear. I took in a deep breath and gloried in her lovely scent.

"Yes," she said still giggling. "Emmett introduced us to the sport of "_kings"_—Mud Bogging."

"Keep spoiling her with such fine experiences, Emmett, and I'll never be able to live up to your high standards," I said solemly-almost keeping a straight face.

"What can I say?" Emmett shrugged, his white clothes so mud spotted that it looked similar to cow print. "I ooze refinement and sophistication."

Rosalie looked at her husband, her face a cross between amusement and annoyance. "Before either your or your Jeep enters _**my **_garage you'll both have to be hosed down."

Emmett gaped at Rosalie. "My love, my life," he wailed theatrically. "How can you say such hurtful things to him who loves you so?" This was followed by a loud "Ooomph! Thud!" as Jasper slammed into Emmett and pinned him to the ground.

"Bella!" shouted Jasper. "Go get the hose!"

Bella giggled, pecked me on the cheek, and zipped toward the house while Emmett and Jasper wrestled on the mud speckled driveway.

"So," I said as the others focused on the circus in front of them, "which would work best, Alice?" I thought of the top three romantic proposals my unexpected advisors and I came up with.

Alice's smile rivaled that of the Cheshire cat when she answered, "Go with three. Three is perfect!


	18. When Plans Come Together

**Author's Note: Woohoo! I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it. Writer's block is lifting , and I think I like it! **

**Seriously folks, you have NO idea how long I've been waiting to write this chapter, which is part of the reason I'm updating so soon. And thank all of you for your reviews! They really make my day.**

**And as usual I own nothing, and make no money from this. And remember folks, choose option 3!**

* * *

Edward's POV

The steel gray clouds were turning the bright afternoon to the soft glow of twilight, and the swaying trees heralded the coming storm. It was fitting that the weather reflected the storm growing inside of me.

"Stop pacing, bro, or there's going to be a ditch right in front of home plate," Emmett joked.

I glared at him.

"Don't tease him," Esme chided. "This is the big day." Esme's smile, and the twinkle in her eyes betrayed her happiness. She was sitting behind the dusty home plate, her legs crossed. Her faced was practically glowing with excitement.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to relax. I plopped down in the grainy dust next to Esme, and took the 'special' ball from my pocket.

"So this is it," she said, bumping her shoulder playfully into mine. "It's so creative and romantic, Edward. Thank you for letting us all be a part of this moment with you."

I swallowed at the lump forming in my throat and turned to look at the self-proclaimed Cullen den mother. "You all have been there for Bella and me from the beginning. You've put up with so much, been so supportive, and forgave me when I needed it most. The least I can do is share the most important moment in my life with you."

"Aww!" Jasper said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "We love you too, baby brother."

My family and my Denali cousins chuckled at Jasper's teasing.

I thought about glaring at him, but I was too happy to care. I joined in the laughter, but stopped short as I heard Alice's voice in my mind announcing that she, Bella, Rosalie and Tanya were coming. My nerves were back with a vengeance.

Jasper sent a wave of calm my way. "Thanks," I mumbled. Then I passed the ball to Esme. "Remember, top of the—"

"Top of the third inning. I know. It's going to be just fine," Esme encouraged. "Now go grab a bat. You're up first."

* * *

Bella's POV

I was annoyed beyond belief as I ran through the patchy grass of this hastily cleared meadow that was serving as Cullen Stadium—according to Emmett. The wind whipped at my hair, and I took a deep breath enjoying the scent of the coming storm. It was almost enough to make me forget my resentment toward Alice. Almost.

"Alice, _why _did we just spend hours working on my hair and makeup? We're playing baseball for Pete's sake!"

"One can never look too beautiful," said Tanya mildly as if that explained everything.

"Yeah, right," I muttered. I felt a slight pang of jealousy. I knew it was irrational. Tanya was one of my dearest friends, as were the rest of the Denalis. I suppressed it quickly._ Edward never returned her interest, no matter how beautiful she is. He's mine. All mine._

We raced out to ball field where all of my vampire family were talking and laughing in loose circles. It was surreal. As a human, seeing a coming storm sent me running for cover, but the storm seemed to energize me and those I now thought of as my family.

Edward was several yards away from me swinging his bat as though he were warming up. Ummm. He looked so good in his cap, faded jeans, and Cullen jersey.

"Bella, you're drooling," Rosalie teased.

I was instantly grateful I could no longer blush. "Was not," I protested weakly. "I just suddenly decided I was a baseball fan."

Chuckles surrounded me from all sides. Edward smirked smugly at me and winked. _Oh two can play at this game,_ I thought. I strode up to Edward, slightly exaggerating the sway of my hips. I was suddenly grateful for my makeover session and my skin tight baseball pants.

Edward's smirk turned into a goofy grin as I strode up to him. I doubt he realized that he'd lowered his bat. I ran a finger down the center of his chest. "And since I've taken such a liking to the game, I've decided to make sure you can't cheat. I'll be shielding you the whole time."

"What?" Edward asked. I grinned. _Now who's flustered_? I wondered smugly.

"Woohoo!" whooped Emmett. " 'Bout time someone made an honest man out of him."

I giggled as Edward tackled Emmett to the ground throwing up a cloud of sand colored dust in the process.

Midst everyone's laughter Alice reminded Emmett of one important fact. "That won't do us any good, brilliant one. Edward's on _our_ team, remember?" Emmett and Edward broke apart from their impromptu wrestling match as though shocked by Alice's revelation.

"Still is worth it," Emmett asserted as he stood and dusted the dirt from his jeans.

"Fine," said Edward, "But you need to keep your mind on the game."

I batted my eyes at him. "I'll try my best."

"Flirt," he teased.

Thunder boomed overhead. "Let the game begin," Carlisle annouced.

"Wait a minute," Alice said turning to stare at me. "Who said you could block me too?"

"I said I liked the game too much to let Edward cheat. But seeing the future is cheating too, so no visions for you until the game is over."

"Bella you are simply fabulous," Carmen said, squeezing my shoulder.

"I love it!" Irina laughed, as she walked to cover second base.

"Hey, if you block us," Alice pouted, "you have to block Kate's power too."

I sighed theatrically. "If I must."

"Don't worry about it, Bella. I won't need my ability to beat these jokers."

"Uh ah, now it's on," challenged Jasper.

"You'll need this," Eleazar said, passing me a baseball cap. A forest green D was embroidered on it. "You are now officially drafted into the Denali Devastators."

I grinned and slid the cap over my head and then I threw my arms around Eleazar. "Thank you. I love it!"

"You should," teased Carmen. "You were our top draft pick."

"Come on. Come on. Stop stalling. You're only delaying having your butts kicked," Emmett jeered.

"We'll see about that," retorted Tanya, taking the ball and speeding to the pitcher's mound. I raced out to first base. By the time I turned around, everyone was in place. I bounced on the balls of my feet. I couldn't believe it, but I was actually looking forward to this.

Esme's voice rang out across the field. "Play ball!"

* * *

Victoria's POV

James and I had been traveling for a week since our last fight, but I could see his obsession growing. I hated it when he got like this. We'd been traveling steadily north, but the wolves traveled with us in spirit because James wouldn't let this new game of his go. My inner rant was cut short when we heard a strange crack midst the thunder. I took a deep breath and froze. Vampires—lots of them were nearby.

"I wonder what this is?" James murmured, more to himself than to me. "Come on, let's check this out."

I had to admit my own curiosity was peaked as well. It couldn't hurt to take a look. We were downwind, and the strong gusts of wind were so powerful that it would be hard to catch our scent with so many others around.

We quietly stalked up a low hill and peeked through the underbrush. What I saw both amazed and unnerved me. More vampires than I had ever seen congregated at one time were _playing baseball?_ As a general rule, the more vampires around the more stressful and dangerous it was for everyone involved. _Vampires don't play well with others, _I thought with a smirk. But here they were laughing, trash talking, and getting along like—like one huge family.

"Do you see their eyes?" asked James. I looked closer, grateful James and I were still undetected.

"Golden eyes?" I wondered, my voice low.

"All except the brunette on first base, but her eyes aren't exactly red either, more of a rusty orange."

"Something about them is familiar." James muttered.

I was getting nervous. So many vampires. And if they were disciplined enough to play baseball, they very well could fight as a deadly team. "We need to leave. Just because they get along so well doesn't mean we're safe. And they are too many for us to fight off or evade."

"Too many, hmm. You're right," James observed distractedly.

I stared at him a minute. "Then why aren't we moving," I whispered urgently.

"Wait a minute," he said dismissively.

I bit back a growl of frustration, and turned my eyes back on the absurd scene in front of me.

A short woman—maybe a young girl—came forward to bat. The strawberry blond pitched a curve ball almost too fast for me to see. That didn't stop the girl from connecting with the ball. An instant later the male in the backfield raced off through a dense copse of trees of to catch the ball then threw it to first base.

"Strike three and you're out!" called the lady, serving as umpire.

The girl turned and faced the ump. "Esme, Bella needs to stop blocking my visions with her mental shield. That _has_ to be a form of cheating."

The ump rose gracefully and turned to the young looking woman. Alice, Bella's right. Your seeing the future and Edward's mind reading give you an unfair advantage. And don't forget, she's blocking Kate's gift too."

"It's _her,"_ James growled softly.

"Who?" I asked.

"The psychic child with the sweetest blood I've smelled in my entire existence."

"You changed her?" I asked confused.

"No. Some fool vampire was feeding on the crazies at the asylum she was in. Perfect place to hunt back then. Acted like a janitor, and fed on those no one would miss when they were gone."

"He kept me from her. He made her his pet or something. But I didn't give up. I eventually got into the asylum masquerading as her long-lost brother, but she had visions of the future even then. She tipped the sicko off and he took her away. He thought he could get away from me." After a moment James spat, "I ripped him apart, but not before he turned her, and kept me from my prize. I left her there to come to on her own. I thought she'd be out of control and catch the interest of the Volturi. She would be terrified and confused as they hunted her down and killed her. She'd never even know why she was being destroyed. That was my only consolation at losing her blood."

I suddenly felt sick. "James you can't be thinking… There too many of them, and when this Bella isn't shielding them they have telepathy and visions of the future on their side as well."

"Not to worry, Victoria. _We_ won't be attacking them. I have a plan."

"Let's just go. Please. I don't like this."

"And miss the game? Come now, don't you want to know who wins?"

I sighed and stilled. Sometimes James drove me crazy.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was having the time of my life. I never imagined having so much fun at sports, but I felt myself wishing this storm would last for days, so this game wouldn't end. I gazed wistfully at the rolling thunderhead above me and grinned as I saw forks of lightning flash like natural fireworks set off in honor of our game. I grinned as I stepped up to the plate and winked at Alice. I was _so_ loving keeping her shielded. It was the perfect payback for her mini makeover this morning.

Alice scowled at me.

"Well, it's the Cullen Cyclones versus the Denali Destroyers at the top of the third," Emmett proclaimed in his best sports announcer voice. "The Denalis are in the lead 19 to 15 thanks to the amazing rookie Bella Swan. Though in this humble reporter's opinion, the use of her gift to cancel out the natural talents of the Cullen Cyclones smacks of cheating."

"Emmett," Esme warned. "Stop taunting the newborn."

"Ooh, I'm scared," Emmett deadpanned.

I scowled at him and planned to clear some trees after the game…with his head.

Esme threw the ball to Alice, but she didn't throw it right away as I expected.

"Not going to psych me out by making me wait!"

Alice turned the ball over in her hand as though examining it. "That's not it. I think there's something wrong with the ball."

I rolled my eyes. Cullen's and their mind games. Still part of the fun so far was seeing how far everyone would go to win—including cheating when the ump was otherwise occupied.

"There's nothing wrong with the ball, Alice. Just play," Esme directed.

"I think there is. Edward, come look at this," Edward raced over from second base and took the ball from Alice. He too examined it.

"Oh come on," I complained. "Throw the ball already."

"Come see for yourself," Alice said, waving me forward.

I walked up to the mound thinking to Edward exactly how silly this was and glad that since he was under my shield he could hear my silent protest.

He walked toward me and held a perfectly normal looking ball up to me. I turned it over in my hand until I noticed the ball had a split on the side. "I guess you're right," I relented sheepishly. Edward took the ball back from me and then it slipped from his hand. Before it could entirely register with me how odd it was that Edward dropped the ball, he was down on one knee picking it up. He pulled at the cut and said, "I think I see the problem." Still on one knee, he held up the opened ball. I gaped as I saw glint of a beautiful diamond ring. "Bella Swan?" Edward asked, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

I was stunned silent for a moment. I felt a stinging in my eyes and half expected tears to fall down my cheeks.

"Yes," I choked out. I was almost sobbing now. I took a deep breath as Edward stood up and took my hand in his. I felt the cool metal slide up my finger as Edward placed it on me. On the edges of my consciousness I heard my new family cheer, clap, and wolf whistle, but my eyes were glued to Edward's. "I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you," Edward murmured back. He placed a hand on my cheek and drew me closer. His kiss was soft and gentle. He pulled away, but I wasn't having that. I threw my arms around him and kissed him fiercely. The laughter and clapping increased. I even heard Emmett exclaim, "Hell, yeah!" But I didn't care, I was lost in a world of love and passion as I kissed the man I would marry."

* * *

Victoria's POV

I no longer regretted staying to watch the game. The proposal by Edward was heartbreakingly beautiful. I sighed. My mate's voice however drew me back to reality.

"Well, well, well, isn't that sweet?" James observed sardonically.

I shook my head. I loved James entirely, but he didn't have a romantic bone in his body.

"When's the wedding?" asked one of the blond women.

"As soon as possible," Bella answered. "Now is good."

"Now is perfect," Edward agreed.

"Oh no, you don't," James' former prey protested with a stomp of her foot. "I've been waiting to plan this wedding from the day you bit her, Edward. You're not getting married in dirty jeans and baseball Jerseys."

"Two weeks then," Edward said, serenely staring into Alice's face.

"Two weeks?" the Alice girl squeaked. "You want me to—"

"If you don't get it together in two weeks, Edward and I will go to Vegas and get married at a drive through chapel," Bella said, crossing her arms.

"Y-you wouldn't dare!" sputtered the girl. The couple just stared back at her. "Fine," Alice agreed petulantly. "But not one word of complaint about being Bella Barbie."

"Whatever you want," murmured Bella caressing her fiancé's face.

"Two weeks. This is perfect," James muttered, excitement filling his voice.

"What are you?"

James shifted. "Wind's changing. We'd better move."

"What are you planning?" I whispered.

"I'll tell you soon. For now let's head back south."

* * *

Mike Newton's POV

"Come on," I urged, pulling my girlfriend behind me.

"This is crazy," Jessica giggled as she ran down the grassy hill that led to the tree line near our school. "Mr. Banner is going to know we're skipping."

Jess and I ducked into the cover of the trees and I pulled her close to me. "Don't worry, Babe. Even if we get caught I'm gonna give you a memory worth a thousand detentions."

Jess grinned up at me. "You're pretty sure of yourself."

I pushed her back against a tree and kissed her. I groaned as her hands roamed down to cup me over my jeans.

"Shhh!" she warned taking her hand from my crotch to cover my mouth. "Someone will hear us."

I took her hand and put it right back over little Mike where it belonged. "Then we'd better go deeper in the woods where no one can hear you. Cause I'm gonna make you scream!"

I felt Jess shiver at bit when I said that. Score! Mikey is on a roll! I pulled her away from the tree and we raced deeper into the woods.

* * *

Victoria's POV

"What do we have here?" James mused.

"Sounds like someone's having a good time," I giggled at the moans and panting we heard to our left.

"Sounds like more like a romantic dinner to me," James observed.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

James and I stalked through the woods until we found the lovebirds.

"This is cliché horror film," I mused. "It's almost too easy."

"But think of the service we'd be doing for the community," James practically purred. He pointed to the discarded letterman jacket at the boy's feet. "Such a shame. Two bright young minds skipping school. Such low regard for education should be discouraged."

"You make a good point," I agreed. "And it being so cliché will make the young men and women of the fine educational institution nearby think twice before indulging in such delinquent behavior." I was purring now. The couples "activities" were heating their blood nicely. Venom was filling my mouth. "Come on. We must do our civic duty."

* * *

Billy Black's POV

"I'll be back with the carryout in a few," Jacob said, throwing his arm around Leah.

"Be careful you two," I called, not taking my eyes from the screen.

"What have you been feeding him?" Charlie asked as we both heard Jacob take off in his Rabbit. "I swear he gets bigger every time I see him."

"What can I say, chief. We grow quality down at the res."

Charlie shook his head. He took another sip of Vitamin R. "You're full of it. Bet you shot the kid full of those growth hormones they use on cattle just so you could get more work out of him."

"You caught me," I said unperturbed. "I actually run the growth hormone ring for the entire state. You gonna arrest me?"

"Naw. As long as no one turns green and levels half the town you can continue." Charlie said with a wave of his hand.

* * *

Victoria's POV

Our meal was extremely satisfying. James masterfully mutilated the bodies to make them look like they'd been mauled by a wild animal, and we were now on the move southward.

We raced through the woods, and I reveled at the feel of the earth on my feet. Green leaves and fern fronds surrounded us in a world of beauty and freedom—world where we were the king and queen of the forest. James chased after me and I led him further toward the edge of the woods, planning to jump away at the last minute to tease him a little before I let him catch me. Then we both smelled it.

James stopped instantly, and a second later I was by his side. "Jame's don't."

"It's only one, and the trail is weak. Come on. We'll be fine."

"James, if this is part of whatever plan you've been cooking up, stop. Just stop."

James ignored me. I growled as I followed him to the tree line. A small group of houses were lined up along a narrow road—a neighborhood. James crept toward the white two-story house to our right. I followed him and the disgusting smell of dog till we heard voices. We drew near to a window flickering with light. A Native American was talking to someone in another room.

"The scent goes off down the road. Why are we stopping here?" I whispered.

"Gathering intel, my dear Victoria."

I sighed and began my surveillance of the tiny living room.

* * *

Billy's POV

"I'm starving," Charlie muttered and ambled off to the kitchen. "What's taking that kid so long?"

"I knew I shouldn't have sent him with his girlfriend," I groaned. "If he's not back in five minutes, no more growth hormone for him."

"That'll teach him," Charlie called from the kitchen.

"Hey, bring another six-pack. We've finished this one."

"Sure," Charlie said. He walked back in balancing the drinks on a circular metal tin.

"Whatcha got there?" I asked as I relieved him of the drinks.

He dropped back into his worn recliner and pulled the lid off the container.

"Homemade chocolate chip cookies. Want some?" He offered, holding the tin out to me.

"Homemade?" I asked skeptically as I took one of the cookies. "You telling me you took up baking?

"Right about the time you started your growth hormone ring."

"Man," I said, taking a bite of the cookie. "We gotta talk more. It's like we barely know each other anymore."

Charlie guffawed.

"These are really good." I commented as I reached for another cookie.

"Taste just like the cookies my mom used to bake. Literally. I don't know how Esme does it."

"Esme?" I said, putting my unfinished cookie on an empty can. "as in Cullen?"

"Yeah," Charlie said. He sounded defensive.

I sighed. I didn't want to have this fight with Charlie again, but I knew—just knew—deep down that the Cullens were the reason Bella was dead.

"They still come around?" I asked, deciding getting information was better than stirring up old feuds.

"Naw. But Esme and Alice still send me letters and care packages from time to time." He paused for a second. "I know you don't like them, but they're good people."

"If you say so," I said holding my hands up to stave off an argument. I knew I wasn't able to keep all of the disgust I felt out of my voice, but thankfully Chairle decided to ignore it.

We both decided now was a good time to focus on watching the Mariners get their butts kicked.

* * *

Victoria's POV

"This just gets better and better," James said, his voice smooth as silk. "This man knows these Cullens_ and_ has contact with the wolves."

"I wonder if he has a clue about either?"

"With those freaky golden eyes of theirs, I'll bet these Cullen's can pass themselves off as human easily enough," James guessed

"The old man seemed unnerved when this Charlie mentioned the Cullens. Wanted to know if they were around again. He sounded so worried that I think he may know." I supposed.

"Indigenous people are usually more aware. I wouldn't doubt if he at least has some theories that are pretty close to the truth."

A ringing phone interrupted our musings.

The one called Charlie rose up to answer the phone. "Chief Swan here."

James and I locked eyes. I'm sure I looked shocked. James looked as if he were a child on Christmas morning.

"Oh no," Chief Swan choked out. "Just outside of Forks High School, you say?" During the pause while he was listening to the speaker on the other phone a haunted look crossed his face. "I'll be right there," he said weakly, and hung up the phone.

"Charlie, what it is?" the Native American called.

"Charlie _Swan _reentered the room sporting a police jacket. He sat down in his worn green recliner, a stricken look on his face.

"What's going on?" Billy demanded as Charlie slumped and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Two kids were found mauled to death outside of Forks High, Billy. Three kids dead in six months. Kids!" Charlie choked out.

"No," Billy gasped. He grasped the arm of the plaid couch in a white-knuckled grip. "Charlie, I'm so sorry."

"I've gotta go. Tell Jake I'm sorry," Charlie said, his voice weak. His recliner creaked as he sluggishly rose to his feet.

Billy grabbed Charlie's arm before he left the room. "Are you sure you need to handle this? So soon after Bella."

"I've got to."

"At least wait till Jake gets back. Let him go with you. You don't need to face this alone."

"I can't take civies to official investigations. You know that. Besides, I'm not risking any more kids."

Charlie stood, but before he left the softly lit room, he turned. "Billy, there's been reports of massive bears in the woods lately, and a month and a half ago a hiker turned up missing. Do me a favor and put the word out on the res. Nobody needs to be out in the woods now."

"Will do, Chief. Will do," Billy said.

We stayed hidden a moment while the police cruiser pulled out, and raced down the quiet street. We were about to go when we heard Billy's voice again. We peeked in. He'd pulled out a cell phone.

"Pick up, Jake," he muttered as he listened to the ringing. "Finally," he sighed when another voice sounded on the phone.

"Look, dad. I know we're late, but the diner is really backed up."

"It's not that. Listen, two kids were just found mauled to death outside of Forks High. Get the pack together and make sure it's not something else that killed them."

Jake answered. " 'Kay. I'll let Leah pick up the food and bring it back, and I'll take off now."

"Wait," Billy warned. "They're on to you. They think you're oversized man eating bears. Don't be seen. I don't want anyone shot."

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll be careful. Just stay at Charlie's with Leah till we get back. You'll be safe from the bloodsuckers there."

James' eyes were as big as saucers, and I'm sure mine matched his.

"Fate is smiling on us, my dear Victoria. This game will be my masterpiece."

For the first time since James started his obsession with destroying the wolves, I began to see the perfect plan falling into place. And for the first time, I felt more excitement and anticipation than fear.

"Come, Victoria, we have much to do."


	19. Traps

**Author's Note: Story is almost finished. I'm working on going back through and making corrections to my mostly unbetaed story a few chapters at a time, so updates will come after I've got the rest of EM feeling a little more finessed. **

* * *

Charlie's POV

I trembled as I drove to Fork's High School for the second police investigation the year. _Maybe Billy's right._ I thought as I looked through the windshield to the red light. Two more turns and I'd face the place where my worst nightmare came true.

_More kids dead. Why?_ I wondered, my eyes glazing over. I cursed inwardly, _Damn it! Get a grip. You're a cop. Do your damn job._

* * *

Victoria's POV

James and I looked down on the police officers, photographers, and coroner as they continued to do their grizzly work. They looked up occasionally but not toward us. They were nervously glancing at the darker gray clouds rolling in from the west signaling that their overcast sky would soon pour down rain, erasing their hard work. I, on the other hand was looking deeper into the woods where something much more terrible than a storm was approaching.

"This is suicide," I hissed. "The wolves are coming."

"I know," James said, sounding eager. "But he's already here. And just in time."

* * *

Charlie's POV

I saw my deputy, Mark, duck out from under the caution tape and run to me before I trekked halfway down the yellow marked trail that lead to the wooded crime scene.

"Chief," Mark greeted me, "looks like we've got everything wrapped up. Coroner says it's an animal attack pure and simple."

I nodded and started to step forward.

"Chief," Mark said, grasping my arm. "Don't go. It's already settled. You don't need to see that so soon after…"

He didn't have to finish. After Bella, he meant. I nodded and turned again. Billy was right. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't sure if I'd ever be ready again.

I looked over my shoulder to see Mark disappearing into the trees with the others and raked my fingers through my hair. Barely paying attention, I trudged back to the cruiser. I was almost out of the woods when I got the strange feeling I was being followed. I stopped and looked around quickly. There was nothing but trees, ferns, shrubs and the crunch of pine needles. "Great," I muttered to myself. "Now I'm parano-

* * *

Victoria's POV

I ground my teeth together. James darted down so quickly only I could see him, but it still might be too late. I could already smell the dogs approaching.

James motioned me down, his prize draped over his shoulder. "Let's hurry Victoria. We don't want to be late."

Making sure we were headed away from the wolves, I leapt down silently and raced off through the forest with James behind me.

* * *

Jake's POV

"Ugh! Smell that?" Embry complained.

"No kidding," I thought. "Smell's burning my nose."

"With all the bloodsucker stink around here, there's no way those kids died from any animal," Sam thought as he growled deep in his chest.

"Least not any animal the cops know about," agreed Paul.

"Slow down," I warned, hearing the police working nearby. I heard body bags zipped and people loading up stretchers.

"Sounds like investigation is over," Sam observed.

I sniffed at the wind, my ears turning to take in the slightest noise. My hackles rose, and I felt myself tensing.

"I sense it too," Sam said.

"Are they still here?" Embry asked, pawing nervously at the ground.

"Not sure," I answered, "But the damn stink is so strong. I wish these cops would clear out already, so we could get closer."

No one answered me. No one needed to. We all felt the same.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Oh, come on!" I whined. "It's only a little hunt. I promise Edward and I will be back soon. Please, Alice. We've hardly had any time alone together since he proposed, and that was a week ago." I realized I may have sounded like a child at the moment, but I missed Edward too much to care.

"You promised when you said I only had two weeks to get together _the most important day of your life _that you would not complain," Alice said, passing another catalogue to me.

"Technically you said I couldn't complain about Bella Barbie time, and I haven't. I never said I wouldn't complain about planning the wedding with you. I thought _you_ wanted to do all this."

"It's such a short time, and I need this to be absolutely perfect. I want you to be a part of your own wedding planning."

I sighed and looked down at the catalogue Alice handed me. "Wedding invitations? Come on! There's just going to be us—the Cullen's and the Denalis. Why do we need formal invitations?"

"Because it a wedding, Bella," Alice said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Besides we'll want a copy for your wedding album and your Bella book as well."

"Wedding album? Alice you're not bringing a human photographer in, are you?" My voice rose I panic. I was sure I wasn't ready to be around humans. It was a bluff when I told Alice Edward and I would go off to Vegas to get married. There was _no_ way I'd take the chance of butchering any people in a newborn feeding frenzy.

"Calm down. Of course I won't be inviting humans. I'm not crazy."

I cocked my head to the side unbelievingly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Alice said emotionlessly. "Kate and her sisters have had centuries to experiment with every hobby under the sun. They may like seducing men the best," Alice grinned, "but Kate and Irina are really good photographers. They've even sold some of their work at fine art galleries—under other names of course—but you get the point. I shook my head. Vampires with photographic memories taking photos—I guess one could get bored enough to try anything once when you have forever.

I flipped through the catalogue and stopped at a random page. "Here." I pointed to an invitation in the center of the page. "This one."

"No way. You're not even looking."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

* * *

Edward's POV

"Why are you doing this to me?" I groaned.

Jasper merely waved me deeper into the wilderness. I had almost decided to turn back. I was faster than Jasper. But then Emmett raced up beside me.

"Well you only get married….umm," Emmett stopped himself. "Let me start over. You only get one first wedding. You want it to be perfect, right—for Bella."

I growled. "Bella doesn't care. She would have married me on that ball field."

"She's a newborn, Edward," Jasper reminded me. "You never know what she may regret when she's fully adjusted to this life."

"She knows her own mind. She's not like the others you've worked with; you've said it yourself."

"How do you _know_ she knows her own mind, bro?" Emmett asked. "She been letting you under that shield of hers."

"How can she when every member of this family seems to be working to keep us apart? This is revenge, isn't it? You're all trying to make me pay for taking so long to ask her?"

"Maybe," chuckled Jasper.

I started to lunge for Jasper, but he ducked aside causing me to slide three feet before I slammed into a tree. It crunched and fell over me.

Emmett and Jasper were laughing like clowns. I pushed the tree aside, stalked up to my _brothers._

"Revenge?" I growled, preparing to tear into both them. Jasper forced a mind-numbing calm over me. I struggled against it, but I was only able to sound slightly miffed. "You keep me from my mate because-,"

Emmett cut me off with an upraised hand. "There are serious reason too, bro. You want this wedding in two weeks. If you two are left alone and decide you don't want to wait, you won't be getting married in two weeks. You may be able to stay clothed and not jump each other long enough to be part of the ceremony in two months maybe. You've seen the first year of mated vampires. Carlisle even gave up medicine for a while after he and Esme were together. I grimaced; I long ago tried to block the memory of that awkward and gag-inducing time from my mind.

"And," Jasper added, "Alice really does need everyone pitching in on this wedding. It's the only way she'll be able to finish everything she has in mind. Besides if you do give in early—and it looks like you will any time you two hold hands for more than two minutes—you'll get all moody and depressed whenever you come out of your mating frenzy. It may be two years or ten, but eventually your conscience will scream that you defiled your innocent mate. We don't want to be around that, and I'm sure Bella'd hate to see you that way."

"Yeah, we'd pretty much have to kick your head out of your ass. Not that I'd mind. It would be fun as hell, but I'm fairly sure it'd upset my baby 'sis, so we plan to help you avoid that path."

I sighed and slumped my shoulders. They were right about the mating frenzy and probably right about my guilty conscience, but Bella had covered me with her shield and mentally begged me to take her away into the wood the night after I proposed. She didn't want to wait anymore, and when she showed me her fantasies, my resolve snapped. I still couldn't get those pictures out of my mind. I didn't want them out. I wanted to make them happen, damn it!

"It's not even a full week left," Jasper said, sounding truly sympathetic.

I took a deep breath and forced my attention on my surroundings. "Remind me again why we are looking for a carnivore not to hunt but to drain."

"Because," Emmett said, holding up the empty blood bags, "Alice is determined that we have a traditional wedding toast at your reception, and it's either heated carnivore blood in those champagne flutes or the little sadist will make us drink real champagne."

I growled. "Let's go find a stinking carnivore."

* * *

Charlie's POV

"What the hell is going on?" I said. I rubbed the baseball sized bump on the back of my head and looked up from the cold ground I was lying on.

"We're here to tell you the good news," a man with a dirty blond ponytail told me.

"What news?" I rasped as I focused on getting to my knees. My head was spinning so badly I had to close my eyes.

"Your little girl is getting married. Isn't that great!"

My eyes snapped open. "How dare you!" Then a jolt of fear ran through me as I looked at the two people around me. "Do you have her? I swear if you hurt her—"

I couldn't speak a second later. The tiny red headed woman was holding me several feet off the ground by my throat. "You're gonna do what, little man?" She laughed and dropped me back to the ground. "Arrest us?"

I was gasping for air when the man grabbed me by my jacket and pushed me up against a tree. "We didn't do a thing to your daughter." He cocked his head to the side and that was when I saw his red eyes. "But we know who did. And we're taking you to see her."

I saw the woman move in a blur to stand next to the red-eyed freak holding me to the tree.

"Where is she? Is she alive?" I asked. I didn't know or care what the things were. I had to find out about Bella. If there was even a chance these 'people' knew, they had to tell me.

"Well she's not exactly alive," said the woman. "But she's not exactly dead, either."

"Now, now, Victoria, the good chief has had a terrible bump on the head. We must not burden him with too much information all at once. And our four-legged friends are nearby"

I was shaking with rage now, but my head was spinning so badly I felt sick.

"I would run with you on my back, but I'm afraid you're too injured to hold on, so Victoria will carry you."

The man let me go, and I crumpled to the ground. I fought to stay conscious. I felt the woman, Victoria, take off my coat, and lift me off the ground before the world faded to black.

* * *

Victoria's POV

James took the jacket I stripped from our bait and used the pointed end of the police badge he'd taken off of it to drive the jacket and into a tree. The dogs would have no question about whose life we held in our hands.

"Done," James said. "Let's go before they get any closer."

* * *

Jake's POV

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" cursed mentally as I stared at the crumpled badge that pinned Charlie's coat to a tree.

"What kind of sick game are these leeches up to?" Sam snarled.

"We need to be careful. They're intentionally leaving a trail behind," I observed.

"They're setting us up," Paul thought in disgust. "The sick bastards are trying to get to us somehow.'

"There's two of them and five of us," Embry pointed out. "They can't expect to take us down."

"Maybe not, but it looks like they're going to try. We'll have to be careful and stay together at all times," I directed my pack. "There's no scent of blood around here, so Charlie was still alive when they left here."

"Let's make sure he stays that way," growled Paul.

As one, we raced off in the direction of the vampire stench leaving Charlie's jacket rustling in the wind behind us like a POW memorial flag. Charlie was a prisoner of the war between us and the blood suckers, but they'd find out soon enough that we don't leave our people behind, and when it comes to our enemies, we have _no_ mercy.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was pacing in my room. I would try to sneak out to see Edward, but Alice and Carlisle dragged Jasper, Emmett, and my fiancé to a town far away from here for all-day tux fittings. Esme had tried to distract me by encouraging me to make some cookies to send in a care package to my dad, but when I tried, I broke spoons and bent stainless steel mixing bowls. Esme drew me into a hug when she saw how upset and anxious I was and asked if there was anything she or Rose could do.

I must have sounded like a moody teenager when I said I'd be fine in a gloomy voice and locked myself in my room.

I sighed and flopped onto the bed—our bed. I curled up and hugged one of the many pillows piled around me to my chest. I wanted Edward with an almost physical ache. For the first time since waking to this life, I craved something more than blood.

Esme had assured me earlier this morning that what I was feeling was normal. She tried to comfort me by reminding me we only had two days left. Rosalie had pulled out some of her oldest wedding albums and described how beautiful it had been and promised that my wedding would be just as special.

Edward and I weren't separated as much in this last week, but the family never left us without at least two "chaperones."

I sighed. I knew this wedding was important to Edward. I was even beginning to look forward to it myself a bit, but if I had known what this last month was going to be like I would have done everything in my power to seduce Edward when I was in that skimpy bikini. I groaned softly when I remembered yelling at Alice three days ago during a hunt.

"I want to have sex with my fiancé—my freaking mate! You weren't married to Jasper when you first had sex and Carmen and Eleazar weren't married either. You're such hypocrites to keep us apart!"

Alice took my shaking hands in her own. "We aren't trying to keep you from him because we are trying to 'protect anyone's virtue,' Bella," Alice had said.

I growled softly.

"But there's an aspect of sealing your mate bond with sex you don't know about yet."

"What? Do we sprout wings and fly off as freaking bats?" I had jerked my hands from Alice and turned from her angrily. "What the hell is such a big deal that the whole Cullen household is working so hard to keep us apart?"

I remember her gently clasping my shoulder and turning me to face her.

I sighed as I remembered that conversation. She told me about the mating frenzy that follows after the first time and that Edward and I would be consumed with each other—only stopping long enough to feed when the thirst became unbearable. She warned me that it could be months—maybe up to a year—before we'd be able to control ourselves in public. I remember telling her I didn't care, and that's when she reminded me. Edward wanted to be married. And if we had sex before we were married, he'd regret it eventually.

I slumped and allowed Alice to hug me. I'd seen Edward in the throes of his regret after he first bit me. Even as a newborn, I could see his self-hatred. Months before I knew Edward was my mate, I'd heard stories about how Edward took almost a year to forgive himself when he returned to Esme and Carlisle after his rebellious human hunting phase.

Edward would regret not marrying me first. I knew the others were right. They knew Edward too well. And I never once wanted Edward to regret being with me.

But two days seemed like forever.

I buried my face in my pillow and screamed in frustration.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I don't know how long I drifted in and out of consciousness before the cold brought me to in a dimly lit cabin. I looked around me, hoping my captors were gone. No such luck. The one called Victoria was leaning against the door.

I shivered and rubbed my hands over my bare arms.

"What did you do with my shirt?" I demanded.

"James needed it to leave a trail for the wolves to follow," she said with a wave of her hand. "He's out getting you some more clothes now. We don't want you to catch cold, now do we?" she taunted.

"Why the hell would you care if I did?" I snapped. "And you're _trying_ to get a pack of wolves to follow us? What's wrong with you?"

"Well, you see, Chief Swan, not too long ago a friend was traveling with us. But the wolves killed him. Now you're the bait that will lead them to their deaths," Vitoria explained as though she were talking about the weather.

"If you want to kill some wolves, why don't you use guns like normal people?" I spat.

"Because," James said, walking through the door and throwing clothes in my face.

I knocked the clothes to the side and glared at the red-eyed freak.

"These aren't normal wolves just like we," he said motioning between Victoria and himself, "aren't normal people."

"Can say that again," I muttered, and I pulled the blue sweater over my head.

Both psychos laughed. I stared at them, as I grabbed the coat on the rough plank floor beside me.

"Then what the hell are you?" I demanded, after I'd zipped up the parka.

"I'll give you a few clues, and see if you can figure it out. My heart doesn't beat, I have razor sharp teeth, and I drink human blood," James said nonchalantly.

"You're telling me you're vampires?" I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Sure," I said sarcastically. Explains everything."

"He's pretty smart for a human," Victoria said sarcastically.

"And I guess these wolves are were-wolves?" I said without emotion. I was having a nightmare, or a nervous breakdown. This couldn't be real. Was this why Billy and the rest of the Quilutes stayed away from the hospital? Are the Cullens Vampires too? Why the hell didn't Billy tell me? _Because who in their right mind would believe him, dumbass? _I thought to myself. _The Cullens are not vampires. They can't be._ I thought, shaking my head. Oh hell, I had to be hallucinating. This shit is impossible.

"And we see the masterful investigative talents of Forks' Chief of police," James jeered.

I rubbed my hands over my face. _Wake up. _I thought. _Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

"You see, Charlie," James began. "Victoria and I were passing back through Forks intent on drawing those mongrels in a chase that would lead them to a very unpleasant surprise. I hoped when Victoria and I fed on those little lovebirds at Fork's High that we would get their attention. Oh we made it look like an animal attack for you humans, but our scent was all over the place.

I was gonna throw up. They killed kids for their sick vendetta.

"We were moving close to where we first ran into the creatures when we smelled one nearby. Imagine how surprised we were to find ourselves in an ordinary little neighborhood. I'll skip all the boring details, and give you the main points. One: We discovered we were at the house of one Charlie Swan, father of the missing Bella Swan. Two: You know the Cullens. I believe you told your friend they were _good people_. Three: After you left, your friend called someone named Jake and told him to get the_ pack_ together to investigate our handiwork. Oh don't worry," he added, "He passed along your message to be careful in the woods—something like, "They think you're bears, so don't be seen."

I felt my stomach fall to my feet. "What do the Cullens or Bella have to do with any of this?"

"Everything," said the monster.

I sat in silent shock as James told me about finding the Cullens playing baseball on their way north—Carlisle mentioned getting a new position in L.A. Why would he be up north? I felt sicker by the moment as he mentioned names like Alice and Edward. Then he mentioned Bella, and everything snapped back into focus.

"In the middle of the game, Edward and Alice pretended to have a damaged baseball, and when this pretty brunette ran up to check it, Edward ripped the ball open to give her a ring and asked _Bella Swan_ to be his wife. Your daughter accepted on the spot."

I was overwhelmed. The Cullen's kidnapped Bella? Now she was going to marry one of her kidnappers? This wasn't making any sense. I shook my head. "Even if Edward kidnapped Bella, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Isn't that so human of him, James? He still doesn't want to admit to himself what the Cullen's truly are."

Was she saying that? Wait—the Cullen's looked sorta like these two, but there was no way. It didn't make sense. "Carlisle Cullen was a doctor at the hospital for over three years. He was surrounded by bleeding and injured people every day. I saw him at work in the E.R. That man saved lives. He wasn't a killer, and those kids went to Forks High School from the day they arrived in town. No single child ever came up missing except…" I trailed off I couldn't finish. "They're eyes are golden." I rasped. "Not like yours."

"Yes, they do have strange eyes, and it's even stranger that they managed to settle and mingle with humans while successfully hiding what they are. I'm guessing your doctor friend was able to tap into local blood banks to feed his coven without decimating the local population. But I assured you, they are vampire. And they are the reason your daughter disappeared; one of these vampires changed her."

"Changed?" I barely got the question out because I was starting to hyperventilate.

"Yes, someone in that coven bit Bella—Edward to be precise," James explained. "Your daughter is now a member of the undead."

I screamed and tried to scramble off the floor to punch the smug bastard, but he landed a kick to my ribs before I got off my knees. I gasped and held my side."

"I wouldn't recommend you try that again. I didn't hear a snap, so your ribs are probably in tact, but try something like that a second time, and I will be breaking bones."

I grimaced in pain as I struggled for breath.

"But I've yet to answer your question. How rude of me. 'What do the Cullens have to do with all this?' you asked," James continued as though he'd not taken the time to kick me across the room. "You see, there are five wolves in this pack, and only two of us. Victoria and I are excellent fighters, but it would be suicide for us to take the vermin on by ourselves. However, if we lure these dogs close enough to the thirteen vampires we saw when they are gathered together to celebrate your daughter's upcoming nuptials, they will destroy the wolves without our having to lay a single blow on the stinking mutts."

"The fact that we discovered you, Bella's father, was linked both to the Cullens and the wolves was an unexpected stroke of luck. You see, having you as a hostage ensures that the wolves will not tire of their chase and give up. Before you, the only way I could see to encourage these mongrels to continue their chase of us was to leave a trail of bodies behind, hoping they would become determined to stop us. That was not a problem for us, you understand, but there was always a chance the wolves would decide that protecting random strangers wasn't worth straying too far from their homes."

I glared up at the psychopath, but he continued on. I was disgusted and sick. I didn't want to hear anymore, but the bastard seemed too damn excited about his twisted plan to shut the hell up.

"Now there are a couple of delicious options. If the wolves get too close, I'll bite you to start the change, but before I leave you burning and begging for death, I'll focus this," James said, pointing to a camcorder on the table beside him, "on you. The wolves will know immediately what is happening to you and will kill you before allowing another vampire to be created. They will probably consider it a mercy killing—especially since the pain of my venom will have you begging for death."

"Once the deed is done and the dogs are out of the area, I will artfully edit the recording to show your being brutally killed by the wolves, and gift wrap the recording. It will make a lovely wedding present to Bella, don't you think? One last look at her father on her wedding day."

"You bastard," I ground out, and struggled to get off the floor. I barely managed to get to my knees when my head started spinning so badly I did throw up. I was gasping for breath and crawling away from my vomit when the red-headed bitch started cooing sarcastically.

"Poor boy. James, I don't think he liked that idea too much."

"I don't blame him. If things go this way, we'll have to wait for news of five missing Native American youths before we know the Cullens decided to take revenge on the wolves for killing Bella's father. Oh I'm sure they'll take the bait—seeing as they still write to you and send you care packages—and seeing how upset their precious Bella is when she watches her father brutally murdered, but it is plan B. Plan A is so much more fulfilling."

I wanted to scream at him to shut up. I wanted to pass out. I wanted this madness to end, but the scumbag seemed to like the sound of his own voice too much.

"You see, what I truly want to do is reunite you with your daughter on the happy day. Fathers should be at their daughter's wedding, wouldn't you agree? It only seems right. And as an added bonus, you'll serve as the richest red wine to toast the blessed nuptials. Your Bella is newly born to this life, and the smell of your blood as I cut you before I leave you at the celebration will be too much for her to resist. We'll let the wolves come close enough to hear you scream as your daughter and the rest of the wedding party drain you dry, and when the wolves arrive seeing you dead and the Cullens surrounding your dead body… Well they will have no choice but to attack. In the chaos, we'll be close enough to hear it all. Our revenge will be swift and sweet."

"Take your plans and shove them up your ass," I spat—

* * *

Victoria's POV

"You keep hitting him like that, he'll be dead and all your scheming will be for nothing," I warned as James scooped up the limp man from the floor.

"It was barely a tap. Besides, he'll be much less trouble this way." James headed to the door. "Let's go. I doubled back for a few miles before I returned here to leave a stronger trail. The wolves won't miss it."

* * *

Jake's POV

We'd been chasing these damned leeches for almost a week now. They were taunting us—leaving ripped up pieces of Charlie's flannel shirt like bread crumbs from some twisted fairy tale. Charlie's scent was too strong to be just clothing remnants though. He was still alive. And we were going to keep it that way if it was the last thing we did.


	20. The Big Day

**Author's Note: I don't own Twilight and make no profit from this. **

* * *

Edward's POV

My brothers, Carlisle, and Eleazar dragged me back from the most awkward night of my life. It started innocently enough. It was to be my bachelor party—a simple pre wedding hunt. But it turned into my being given a way too detailed "talk" on the finer points of vampire sex and assurances that my non-stop sexual appetite was to be expected and nothing to be self-conscious about. I needed mind bleach to erase the images that accompanied their advice from my memories.

The only thing good about the embarrassing party last night was that it had been so uncomfortable that my ardor had cooled greatly. In a way, I was relieved. I didn't want to think of sex now. All I wanted was to marry my Bella and hold her in my arms.

* * *

Bella's POV

I ran to peek out the window when I heard the men return. Edward stood apart from the others, looking awkward and raking his hand through his hair. I sighed as I stared down at my mate. I could have stared forever if the stupid wedding Nazi hadn't dragged me back to her torture chamber of beauty.

"Bella," she scolded. "It's only a few more hours. You can't let him see you. It's bad luck."

I scowled at her and slumped in my seat. "Let's get this over already," I groused.

"That's the spirit," Alice said happily, ignoring my bad attitude.

* * *

Victoria's POV

I heard them in the distance. Too close—they were way too close. "James bite him already."

"Not yet. We still have time."

"This is crazy!" I snarled.

"Trust me, Victoria. Soon the wolves will be destroyed and my long lost Alice will be mourning her dead… If she survives.

* * *

Jake's POV

They were close, so close. "Keep your eyes peeled," I sent to the pack. "Either they are getting sloppy or they are about try to trap us."

"Let 'em, try," snarled Paul.

"They won't outsmart us," assured Embry.

I tried to tamp down the feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. We wouldn't let them set us up, and we'd bring Charlie back alive. We had to.

* * *

Edward's POV

I stood still as a statue in front of the fairy land Alice created on the rich green field near our house that served as Cullen Stadium a mere two weeks ago. Now I stood atop the former pitcher's mound. It was no longer a grainy pile of brown dust. Alice had covered it with a circle of rich red velvet pinned in place by ropes of ivory roses mixed with other delicate blossoms. Those same roses were woven into an intricate arbor crafted from artfully joined branches. It looked as though I stood under two intermingling trees brimming with flowers instead of fruit. The scent of orange blossoms and freesia combined with the perfume of the roses. Alice crafted arches from the same twisted branches she used to create the two curving benches my family would sit upon to watch our wedding. Those arches were draped with the same ropes of flowers and the path between them was covered by a runner of the same red velvet that served as the altar where we would take our vows.

Jasper stood beside me as my best man. I was grateful for that now more than ever as he sent waves of tranquility and calm to combat my out of control nerves. Carlisle squeezed my shoulder reassuringly. I turned a smile toward my mentor. He'd agreed to pull upon his ancient past as a clergyman to perform the wedding. Jasper even had even had a wedding license forged for us. True, in the eyes of human law our wedding wouldn't be legal, but that didn't matter to me. I wanted the vows. I wanted the ceremony. I wanted to know I had bound my heart and soul to Bella in every way I could before I took her as my wife and mate.

Everyone was seated, and the time was almost here. Rosalie winked at me as she strode over to the piano. The first notes of the wedding march, and I saw her emerge from the house on Emmett's arm. Venus, the goddess of love, would be plain when compared to my Bella. She was a vision of beauty gliding toward me in a gown fit for the queen she was—the queen of my heart.

* * *

Bella's POV

"Are you ready for this?" Emmett asked me as he offered me his arm.

I took it and held on tight. "I think so." I'd been more than ready to marry Edward, but now, in this dress, I was so nervous. I felt myself wishing I'd tried to go to Vegas after all. "Just don't let me go," I begged, my voice faint.

Emmett kissed my forehead. "Never, little sis. Never."

As if on cue, the music started and Emmett led me out the door.

I gasped as I saw the transformation Alice had performed overnight. Our ball field was filled with flowers, fountains, arbors and archways. It looked like a cathedral grown out of the very earth itself. As I stepped through the first archway I was able to see Edward's eyes trained on mine. I felt Emmett gripping me tighter, and an instant later I realized he was keeping me from running down the aisle. I was so grateful, once again, that I could no longer blush.

I was lost in Edward's golden eyes as Emmett led me forward. Everything around me—the music, the beautiful flowers, the rich floral scent—faded to the edges of my consciousness. In that moment there was only Edward. I stretched my shield around him. _I love you._ I thought. _I love you so much, Edward._

Edward's breath caught and his smile lit his eyes. Before I knew it, Emmett reached for my hand. I held my breath as he placed my hand in Edward's and backed away to his seat beside Esme and Kate.

"I love you too." Edward whispered. "Keep me shielded," he murmured, caressing my cheek. "I want to hear you—only you." I nodded and distractedly passed Alice my bouquet and sighed as Edward took my other hand in his.

"Dearly beloved," began Carlisle, "we are gathered here today to celebrate—"

Gasps erupted around us as a thump sounded from the hill at the tree line next to our home.

A smell hit me like a wrecking ball, and I froze remembering the plane crash. It was blood—human blood.

"It's Charlie," shouted Alice.

"Get Bella out of here!" Edward shouted. Emmett, Jasper, Esme and Kate rushed to me and pulled me away.

"Dad!" I screamed, the burn in my throat now nothing compared to the fear I felt for my father. "Don't hurt him!" I screamed, as four vampires dragged me away.

* * *

Charlie's POV

"We've arrived just in time it seems," chucked James, tossing me to the hard earth. Even as I was gasping, I heard it—a wedding march being played. James pulled me to my feet.

"Walk," he ordered. "Or I'll knock you out and you'll won't be able to catch a glimpse of your daughter before you die."

I glared at the monster. I'd accepted days ago that I was going to die. I didn't know how, and I really didn't care anymore. But if I was going to die, I wanted to see Bella before I go, and the bastard knew it.

I trudged through the bushes and tangle of tree limbs.

* * *

Alice's POV

_I'm going to kill her after this is over,_ I promised myself. _No. Worse. I'll make her attend fashion week with me in Paris as soon as she is safe around humans. How dare she block my visions! I haven't seen anything since I've stepped up here next to Edward and Carlisle, and she knows I can't stand it when she uses her shield on me._

Jasper sent feelings of love and adoration to me, and I calmed. _It's Bella's wedding day, _I reminded myself. _If she wants to block my visions, I guess I'll let it pass. This time. _I gasped as I saw someone fall and roll down the hillside toward us and with that gasp I smelled human blood on the air.

"It's Charlie," I shouted in horror.

"Get Bella out of here!" ordered Edward. I heard Bella screaming

"Dad!" she cried. "Don't hurt him."

I saw Carlisle and Edward race to Charlie.

"Go to her," Edward shouted to me. "Help Bella."

I followed others to the opposite shore of Lake Cullen downwind from the smell of Charlie's open wound.

* * *

Charlie's POV

My eyes watered for a minute as I stood atop the hill and saw Edward take Bella's hand. Even from this distance I could see how beautiful my baby girl was. Carlisle had just started talking, when Victoria's hands clamped painfully over my face, muffing my screams and James broke my legs with two swift kicks. He landed two punches in my gut and another to my side. I heard snaps. I screamed as I felt a searing pain in my ribs. Then James dragged a jagged fingernail across my cheek. I felt blood streaming down my face.

"Now," he said, "you're ready for the wedding."

James pushed me so hard that I skidded into the hillside for a moment before gravity took over, and I rolled down the low hill.

I fought to stay conscious, but the voices around me sounded like they were miles away. I thought I heard Bella screaming. I tried to shake my head to clear it, but it only made it spin worse.

"We're here, Charlie," Dr. Cullen said.

I felt cold hands carefully turning me over to my back.

"His lung. Do you hear it?" asked Edward.

Before Carlisle could answer I balled up my fist and tried to punch the bastard who took my daughter.

Carlisle grabbed my hand before I could connect with the swine's face.

"Charlie, don't move. You have several broken ribs and your right lung has been punctured. Moving will only make it worse."

"You bastards took Bella from me," I spat. "Then acted like you cared. You dirty, lying hypocrites. Acting like the model family, when you're blood sucking monsters."

"Charlie, you have every right to feel this way, but it won't help us heal you. Please let us treat your injuries."

I groaned. "Just let me see Bella. I don't care if she kills me. Just let me see my girl before I die."

* * *

Bella's POV

"Let me go! Damn it!" I screamed for the twentieth time. "Let me go! I don't care about the blood! I need to see my dad! Let me go and see my dad! Let me go, or I swear I will rip you all limb from limb!"

"Shhh, Bella, shhh," soothed Esme as Emmett and Jasper held me in their iron grips. I trashed with all my newborn strength but Jasper countered my every move. I snarled.

I snapped at Esme as she reached up to touch my face. "Bella," Alice pleaded. You don't want to hurt him. He's your father. You can't take the chance you'd feed—"

"I don't want to drain him. I want to see him! He's my Dad! My Dad! I need to see him! I need to talk to him!"

"I have an idea," Esme said. "Come with me, Alice."

I broke down into dry sobs as I realized my dad was so close, bleeding, and hurt, but I might never see him again.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I saw a blur and then Alice was kneeling down by Carlisle's side with a bag in one hand and a phone in the other.

"Thank you, Alice," Carlisle said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a syringe and a bottle of clear liquid.

"You bitch," I rasped, turning my glare on Alice. "You lying bitch!"

I gasped as the needle went into my arm.

"It's an antibiotic," Dr. Cullen said. "We stop any infection before it starts.

I barely listened. I was still glaring at Alice. She looked like she was going to cry, but I didn't care. "You pretended to care, but you knew. You knew where Bella was—what happened to her and you let me suffer."

"Charlie," she whispered. "I didn't mean."

"I don't care what you meant," I snarled. Then I felt Carlisle bandaging up the gash in my cheek while Edward held me down and for a moment I couldn't talk.

The phone in Alice's hand rang; She pressed a key, and without speaking, she held it to me. "It's Bella. She wants to talk to you."

"Edward, go get something to serve as splints for Charlie's legs." Carlisle said. Then he turned to Alice. "Go back with the others." I saw the traitor nod and speed away so fast she was a blur.

Carlisle took the phone before I could reach it. "Charlie I need you to stay calm and still. As long as you do that, you can talk to Bella. Talk slowly and stay calm. Can you do that?"

"Yeah," I said, forcing myself to slow my breathing. Carlisle handed me the phone.

"Dad?"

"Bells, is that you?"

I heard her sob over the phone. I would have given anything at that moment to hold her.

"Yeah, Dad," she finally choked out. "I'm okay. Please don't fight Carlisle and Edward, Dad. Let them take care of you."

"As long as I can talk to you," I said.

"Charlie, Edward and I are going to set your legs now. It will hurt," Carlisle warned.

I nodded.

"I've missed you so much. I've written you journals full of letters since this happened. I wanted to mail them so bad. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bells. More than anything."

I grunted in pain as I felt the doctor set my right leg.

"Dad? What is it?"

"Don't panic, Bells. They're… Arrgh! …setting my legs," I finished while gritting my teeth.

"How did this happen?"

That's when the memory of James' plan crashed in on me. "They used me as bait. Two vampires wanted to start a fight between the Cullens and some were wolves. They said Jake was one of them."

"The Quilutes?" asked Carlisle, looking up from wrapping my left leg in bandages around his improvised splints.

"Yeah," I answered Carlisle. "They thought one of you would kill me before the wolves showed up. They expected that to start a fight."

"You won't be the start of a fight, but that doesn't mean there won't be one," Edward muttered.

"Edward? What do you mean?" Bella asked. I could hear the panic in her voice. "Dad, make him answer me."

"It's too late," Edward said. "I can hear them coming. They're already here."

* * *

Jake's POV

"They took off this way," Embry said, pawing the ground to our left.

"But Charlie's there," I said, looking ahead to a small rise.

"The vamp stink is overwhelming there," Sam said warily

"Be careful." I warned. "We need to see if Charlie's safe, but be ready to bolt if it's a trap."

* * *

Alice's POV

"Bella, you've got to quit blocking me. I have to see."

"I'm not blocking you, Alice. I haven't used my shield on anyone but Edward all day."

"Your what?" my dad asked over the phone.

"It's not important," Bella replied.

"Get Charlie to hand Edward the phone," I pleaded.

"Dad, give Edward the phone a minute," Bella said. After a slight pause she added, "I promise he'll give it right back."

"I can hear them. There's five and they're coming closer to find Charlie. Have Esme and Emmett stay with Bella. We need everyone else here," Edward said.

Everyone heard Edward's instructions and Esme took Jasper's place at Bella's right side while Emmett stayed on Bella's left.

I handed Bella back the phone. "Keep him talking," I whispered. Bella nodded.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I heard a rattling in my chest and it was getting harder to breathe. I fought my panic. I was talking with Bella. As long as I stayed calm I could talk to Bella.

"It's getting worse, Carlisle. We have to do something soon." Edward whispered above my head.

I tried to ignore them. "So you're getting married, huh?"

"Yeah," Bella choked out.

"Couldn't invite your old man?" I tried to tease. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Well, you know, dad, wedding plans, dress fittings, decorations. Just slipped my mind," Bella said trying to return my teasing, but her voice broke on the last few words.

"I'm sorry, baby girl."

"It's not your fault, Dad. None of this is your fault."

"Yes, we'll handle this quick. We have to if we have any chance," Edward said to Carlisle.

I once again ignored them.

"At least I got to see you in your dress. You looked beautiful. Wish your mom could have seen it."

"Dad, hang on. Carlisle and Edward both have medical degrees. They can save you. Don't give up, Dad. Promise me."

"Since when has your old man been a quitter?" I asked. I was seeing spots before my eyes. I was fighting for every breath now.

"Charlie," Carlisle said gently. "I won't take the phone, but just let Bella talk to you. Focus on your breathing."

"Letters, Bella," I rasped. "Tell me about my…"

"I will. Just breathe, dad. Focus on me."

I closed my eyes and focused on only two things: breathing and my little girl's voice.

* * *

Carlisle's POV

I pressed speaker on the cell phone and laid it by Charlie's ear. Waving Edward beside me, we stood on the hill just above Charlie. The others minus Esme, Bella, and Emmett joined us on the rise and waited for the wolves to approach.

* * *

Jake's POV

"Holy shit!" yelped Paul as we cleared the underbrush.

I skidded to a stop in spite of my every instinct urging me to attack. There were 10 vampires lined up on the hill in front of us. Some Cullens, some we didn't know but all had the yellow eyes of animal drinkers. And Charlie really was close. We could smell him midst the vampire stink, and I heard his heart beating. He was struggling for air.

"What the hell is going on here?" I wondered as I snarled and growled at the filthy bloodsuckers.

"Both your pack and our covens have been set up, Jacob Black," the creepy red headed kid said.

"How did he know your name?" Embry snapped.

"It doesn't matter. They've got Charlie. We have to save him," Sam growled.

"We're trying to save him, Sam. And my name's Edward, not creepy red headed kid."

"What the fu—" began Paul, but Edward cut him off.

"I have a gift similar to your ability to communicate with your pack. I can hear other people's thoughts. And I promise you, we want Charlie safe and well again as much as you do, but that won't happen if you start a fight between us.

"I looked at the vampires lined up on the ridge mentally sizing them up. Some of the females were small, maybe…"

"They may be small, but they are deadly I assure you," Edward said, a slight growl in his voice. "I'm not the only gifted vampire here, and," he said tapping his temple, "I'll know every move before you make it."

"Get out of my head you damn leech!"

"I have no more control over my telepathy than you do yours when you are in wolf form."

"We're wasting time," the Doctor Vamp said. He turned to me. "A long time ago, Jacob, your people and my family had an understanding. We have things to discuss due to the recent turn of events, but now is not the time. Charlie Swan's life hangs in the balance now, and if I'm not allowed time and space to work he will die."

"Fine," I snarled, "but we're going to be right there watching your every move."

Edward passed what I said along to the doctor.

"We have an understanding then," the Doc said to the other vamps. "go back to the house, Alice, and sterilize the table as best you can. The rest of you wait on the other side of the lake."

"We can't do that Carlisle," a blond woman protested, "that would leave you unprotected."

"Charlie has a punctured lung. Unless Edward and I can treat that wound, Charlie will die. There will be too much blood for anyone else to be too close."

"But," began the small dark haired vampire. "I still can't see, Carlisle. I don't know."

"We have to take this chance." Edward said. "We're wasting time."

The rest of the vampires looked sick, but they left.

We topped the hill, and we saw Charlie bandaged and gasping for breath listening to Bella over the phone! What the hell?

"They did bite Bella," Sam snapped.

"We can discuss that later," Edward said working with Carlisle to lift Charlie as gently as possible.

"We will, leech," I snarled. "We will."

* * *

Edward's POV

The wolves were going to give us space to work. For now. But that did not stop the string of obscenities from being sent to me from each of the wolves' minds. I was immensely grateful for Rosalie at that moment. She'd given me plenty of practice ignoring angry tirades, and that made it easier to focus on the job at hand.

Alice raced ahead to clean the table as best she could. By the time we made it to the door at a painfully slow human pace she had the double doors in the front of our house thrown open allowing us to enter. The wolves followed us into Esme's dining room.

Carlisle and I gently lowered Charlie onto the table. I took the phone from his clenched fist. "Charlie. You need to let Bella go now. Carlisle and I have to work. We'll call her back as soon as we've finished."

Charlie started to protest, but Bella interrupted him. "Dad, I'll be right here. As soon as they get you well, they'll let us talk again. Okay, dad?"

Charlie made a noncommittal grunt but released the phone into my hand.

"Alice get some sheets, blankets and pillows. Edward go get my spare bag from my office," We were off in a blur, and just as quickly were back with the supplies.

"Hold the sheet up, so I can get Charlie out of these clothes," Carlisle instructed. Alice turned away and I heard the rip of fabric being torn away from Charlie. Carlisle did have to use his scissors to cut the legs of the jeans gently above the bandaged splints, but soon after Charlie was covered by the sheet I held in my hand alone.

Carlisle and I were appalled at the number of bruises all over Charlie's body.

"Tell me where it hurts the most, Charlie," Carlisle asked.

"Right side, stomach, head's pounding, and legs are on fire. Can't breathe."

Carlisle ran his hand over on Charlie's injured side causing him to cry out.

"Sorry," Carlisle apologized. "I have to check something."

Carlisle pulled another syringe from his bag and gingerly inserted it into his side. He pulled the plunger out slowly and only air filled the syringe.

"Air pocket building up between the puncture in his lung and the surrounding tissue," he explained for the benefit of the wolves. "It has to be removed, or his lung will collapse." Twice more Carlisle drew air filled syringes from Charlie's side. The third time it was evident the excess air had been removed.

"The air pocket is gone, Carlisle, why is his heart rate decreasing, Carlisle?" Alice asked as she gently placed Charlie's head on one of the pillows now that Carlisle wasn't actively working on him.

"He's bleeding internally. I'm not exactly sure where, but I smell it," I said.

"Alice prop up his feet with the spare pillows," Carlisle said. "Edward…"

I already had the blanket draped over Charlie before Carlisle finished his thought. Carlisle pulled his pen light and shined it in Charlie's eyes.

"Talk to me, Charlie." Carlisle requested gently. "I need to know you're still with us."

"I'm here. Internal bleeding's not good, right Doc? I'm not going to make it, am I? asked Charlie

"We don't know that," Carlisle said gently. "The bleeding could stop on its own. If it does, it's simply a matter of time till you heal."

"But if it doesn't?"

Carlisle sighed. "If we were anywhere near a hospital, we could give you transfusions till the injury could be located and sealed. But we are too far."

I turned toward the wolves as I heard them all address me. "That's kind of you," I said, "but you're blood isn't fully human anymore, I explained to all five of the wolves that volunteered to donate blood to Charlie. It wouldn't be compatible." To the side of me I heard Charlie cough a few times, before he turned toward Carlisle.

"How much time before—you know?" Charlie asked. I felt sick as I saw his face grow pale and clammy.

"It's hard to tell," Carlisle said.

"Then let me talk to Bella again. I know why you had to hang up before, but if I'm gonna die, I want to spend my last moments with Bella."

I swallowed back the lump in my throat and made the call.

* * *

Bella's POV

I was pacing now. My wedding gown was spattered with mud and filth and was getting in my way. I wanted to scream. I could hear murmurs and mumbles from the house but was too far away to make out any words. I was about to try to outrun the vampires surrounding me when the phone in my hand rang.

"Bella?"

"Edward, is my dad okay? Can I talk to him?"

"We have him stabilized for now, love. He wants to talk to you."

"Bella?"

"Dad," I said relief flooding me. "They said you're stable. Dad I was so scared."

"I may not be out of the woods yet, Bells,"

"What? Dad, you have to be alright. You have to."

"Listen. I need to tell you some things just in case."

"Dad…"

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you please listen to me?" my dad asked, his voice so very weak.

"I'm listening," I choked out.

"I'm so proud of you. In the first few letters you shared with me, you told me how hard it was for you to feed on animals, but how you were committed to protecting people just like your dad even though it hurts you to live this way. You've made the best of a horrible situation, found a family who will love and look out for you and found someone you love enough to marry. You've found a way to be happy and I'm so grateful."

I broke out into sobs.

"Shhhhh.. Shhhh. Listen."

I took a shaky breath and gathered myself.

"I want you to be happy, Bella. Miss me a while if you need to, but don't you dare give up everything you've found here. You hear me?"

"Yeah, Dad," I said weakly.

"Don't you feel bad about this, no matter how it turns out. If I had it to do over again, and knew at the end of it all I'd be able to see you again—to talk to you—I would. It was worth it all—and I have no regrets, Bells."

I broke down completely. I felt like a tiny girl again. "Daddy," I sobbed, "don't die."

"Bella," Edward answered.

"Put my dad back on, Edward. Put him on now!"

"He needs to rest. If he has any chance at all, he must rest."

"Edward, turn him," I begged desperately. "Turn him. Please."

I heard wolves growl in the background and I felt rage consume me. I started to run toward the house. If the others wouldn't turn him, I'd turn him myself. I couldn't lose my dad. I just got him back.

I felt others pulling me away and pushing me down into the muddy shore. I struggled, but I couldn't throw them all off. I don't know how long I screamed before I wept face down in the mud.

* * *

Jake's POV.

I didn't know how much more I could take of this, but one thing was for sure. After this was over, we were hunting down those sick vampires who started this and ripping them into a thousand tiny pieces if it was the last thing I did.

Edward was pulling at his hair, looking as though he was undergoing torture.

"It is torture," he gasped. "I love her more than life. I can't stand to see her hurt."

I thought for a brief moment how I would feel if Leah were begging me to save Harry. Pain shot through me.

"It's like that," he sobbed. "Just like that. Bella's my mate. It's a bond just as strong as your imprint. In the instant we met it was done. It can't be undone, Jacob. I didn't choose it more than you choose Leah. I didn't mean to take her away the way that I did, but I would have had to eventually. I am her mate, just like you are Leah's mate. I can't be without her, and I can't stand to see her pain."

I stared at him. He looked like a picture I'd seen once in art class, "The Scream."

I didn't like this, but I understood, and as much as I didn't like any of this—But if Charlie chose it…"

"Jake, have you lost your mind?" Quil asked.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Paul growled. "We can't let them make another one. The treaty Jacob. What about the treaty?"

"What do you want to do?" Try to attack all of these vamps? They've got a freaking mind reader and who knows what else? We are outnumbered more than two to one, and more importantly if Edward's bond with Bella is anything like imprinting, as much as I don't like it, he probably couldn't help changing her." I snarled in frustration as those without imprints protested.

"Jacob is right. Yes, they violated the treaty, but mate bonds can't be fought. You've heard our histories. When our ancestors killed one vampire, his mate did not rest till she came to take revenge. There was no way of knowing how many wolves were in our tribe when she attacked, but she attacked anyway. If something happened to Emily, I would gladly go on a suicide mission if it meant I could hurt anyone that was involved in causing her pain."

"And just as important to think about is the monsters that started this in the first place. They killed those kids and that hiker. They kill to live. These leeches stick to animals. Fighting them makes no sense. They could have killed us on that hill side, but they took a chance being outnumbered five to three _to save a man's life_. I'm not saying we shouldn't worry about the treaty. What I am saying is that the current situation needs to be taken into consideration."

I growled at the others who still protested. "Do I have to order you to accept my decision as Alpha, or will you shut up?"

There was some mental grumbling, but no more protests.

"Ask him," I thought to Edward. "If it looks like he won't make it, let him choose."

"Thank you," Edward said softly. "Thank you."

"You may want to hold off on those thanks until you hear how I'm altering the treaty," I growled.

"For Bella, I'd do anything," he said simply, and looking into his eye I knew without a doubt he would.

* * *

Edward's POV

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked nodding toward the wolves.

"Jacob is willing to alter the conditions of the treaty now that he understands the bond I share with Bella. The wolves have an almost identical process called imprinting. He doesn't approve but understands why I have to be with her."

"What are you talkin' about," Charlie asked listlessly.

"It's a long story," I explained, taking his hand in mine, "But it boils down to this. You have a choice now. If it looks as though you won't recover, the wolves have agreed to allow you to decide to die a human or be changed and live with us as a vampire."

"If I'm changed," Charlie asked. "You'd help me live like you do? Without becoming a murderer?"

"Yes, we'd do whatever we needed to in order to help you successfully adjust to our way of life," assured Carlisle.

"Which one's Jacob?" Charlie asked, his voice almost a whisper now. The russet wolf stepped Charlie's side. "Jacob, tell Billy I wanted this. Tell him I had to stay around to walk my little girl down the aisle on her wedding day."

Jacob nodded his large head and stepped back.

"It will hurt worse than anything you can possibly imagine," Carlisle warned Charlie gently.

"I know," Charlie said listlessly. "The bastards who kidnapped me threatened to start turning me so the wolves would have to kill me. They were going to tape it and mail it to Bella as a wedding present."

Growls and snarls erupted around us from the wolves. Alice hissed in rage.

Charlie coughed again. "Jake, you guys need to get them. You have to stop them." He turned his eyes on me. "Stop the bastards."

"We all will," I promised. "We'll work with the wolves to end them."

* * *

Bella's POV

I was still crying when I felt the weights holding my body down lift. I didn't move though. Heavier weights held my heart and soul to the ground.

Someone's gentle hands lifted me out of the mud and into their arms.

"I have you," Edward said softy. He waded out into the lake and slowly lowered me onto my feet. We were waist deep in the water. He brushed my mud caked hair back from my face and tossed my ruined veil aside. He lifted water in his cupped hands toward me. I dipped the water from his hands into my own and washed the mud from my face. "Turn around, Love," he requested. "Lean your head back."

I did what he asked. I was so broken now. Edward was the only thing I had left. I felt cool water run through my hair. Edward poured handful after handful of the soothing water into my hair till the mud was gone. Edward guided me back to shore and undid the buttons on the back of my ruined gown. Esme and Carmen surrounded us with blankets forming a sort of changing room while Edward slid my dress off my shoulders. He took a soft white robe from another hand lifted over the blanket and held it out for me to slide into. I numbly tied the robe together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward motioning those holding the blankets away.

"He's gone, isn't he?" I asked.

"No, love. Carlisle and I have come to an understanding with the wolves. Your father has their blessing to be changed if it is apparent he will not survive as a human. Carlisle sent me to care for you and he wanted to let you he's ready to make the change at the first sign of trouble.

Edward held me close as I started to cry again, but for the first time since this living nightmare began, I felt hope.


	21. Reunited

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I've been trying to work myself back up into writing mode for several months. A nice person reminded me that it's never to late to pic up a fic you've left hanging. I'm going to do my best to have this puppy finished by the end of next week. No promises though. Good news is the rough draft of the ending is already halfway finished. (Grumbling to myself, now if I could only make some progress on Father of the Fated, drat it!)**

**Sorry also for any mistakes. I've not had a beta for this fic-none of my friends like Twilight enough to serve. I plan to go back and fix mistakes once this is finished.**

**Oh, and yeah, I make no money off this fiction. Please don't sue me! I wouldn't be able to buy Twilight books, calendars, DVDs ect if you do.**

* * *

Jake's POV

"It was already too late. I didn't have to have the red headed freaks power to read the look on the vamp docs face. I chuffed and nodded down at Charlie, cocking my head to the side to emphasize that I wanted information.

"There's nothing that can keep him alive as a human Jake. I'm waiting for the morphine to spread. I'll give him ten more minutes to be sure, but…"

I chuffed again and shook my head. This was going to happen. Hey, Charlie even wanted it, and for all that I hated what these creatures were, I had to admit they weren't the bad guys this time. I couldn't put out of my mind the way our imprint bond was like their mating bond. In this crazy messed-up-supernatural-flipped-side of life, some things couldn't be controlled—only adjusted to the best ya can. I couldn't blame these bloodsuckers for who they are. Seems like they are dealing with their sucky situation as well as they could—same as us.

I could hear my pack grumbling at my thoughts, but I ignored them. I'd made my decision.

I jerked my head in Charlie's direction and mimicked taking a bite.

"You want me to go ahead? I have your permission?"

I nodded.

"Jake, what the…" the protests started.

"He still has time," Embry growled.

"Shut up!" I sent. "I don't like this any more than you do, but there's no need to drag this out. You hear his heart as clearly as I do and his shallow breaths. The longer we wait the more we take a chance that he dies before the doc can bite him. And I promised Charlie he could decide what he wanted. He decided. And we're all going to respect that, capice?"

"Yeah, Godfather," grumped Paul.

Carlisle stood patiently while I calmed the snarls and snapping of my pack. Finally I nodded at him.

He turned to Charlie and gently lifted his wrist to his mouth. He looked down at Charlie with sad eyes—an expression I never thought I'd see on a vamp about to feed.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly that we heard it only because of our wolf enhanced hearing.

Then chills ran down my spine, my fur stood on end, and I couldn't contain the growl as I saw the peaceful doc bite into Charlie's wrist.

* * *

James' POV

"Why haven't we heard fighting yet?" I snapped

"There was screaming James. We heard it."

"One person screaming. No more. There should be snarling and the sound of vampire being torn apart. There should be sounds of a fight."

I began to pace. It didn't work. "The plan was perfect."

Victoria laid her hands on my shoulders. "James…"

I jerked away. "This isn't over," I snarled.

"No," yelled Victoria. "Now we have two sets of enemies, and we have to leave before they decide to come after us. This isn't a game anymore. If Charlie lived long enough to talk, he could have told them about us. We are in real danger. We have to leave now!"

I let out another snarl of frustration. Then I heard it. The sound of howling wolves. I glared toward the howls before I nodded to Victoria and raced away beside her.

* * *

Edward's POV

I looked up even as my grip around my beloved Bella tightened. It was done. A second later everyone knew that the change had started. It was heralded by the wail of wolves. Moments later, silhouettes of the great wolves raced under the pale sliver of moonlight.

"Does that mean?" began Bella, pulling back to look into my face.

"It's done," I answered. "Carlisle started the change."

Bella sighed in relief. A moment later, a shadow of worry crossed her face. "What if he hates me for what he's become?"

I framed her face with my hands. "He won't, love. His love for you will not change. He chose this, and I'm sure everything will work out."

"Can I go see him now?" Bella asked. The others around us stood immobile attempting to give us privacy with their stares off into the distance.

"Give it an hour. That will be enough time for the venom to have spread to the point that he won't smell appetizing to you."

* * *

Victoria's POV

We began running the moment we heard the howl of the wolves. I seethed inside as we wove through the trees, once again trying to outrun the wolves. One of the blasted mongrels caught our scent. I told James we were too close! But ever since this whole obsession of his began he wasn't keeping in mind my talent was evasion, and I could sense when trouble was too close to us just as well as he could track others.

The only reason I didn't rip him limb from limb was because he was my mate. I loved him in spite of everything, but part of me—a big part of me—wanted to toss him in the nearest bonfire.

James and I had enemies now. And I had the sick feeling we would never be safe again.

* * *

Bella's POV

I leaned in to Edward's shoulder as we sat on the grassy shore of Lake Cullen. We were alone and far enough away from the home that we could hear no words. But not far enough away to hear my father's screaming.

"How is he?" I asked.

Edward pulled me into his lap and held me tight. "I see him through Carlisle's mind right now. He's doing as well as can be expected, love."

I released a shaky sigh. "The change is working though?" I asked weakly.

"Yes, love. He should be like us in a few days.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed, leaning into his chest. "What if he hates this life? What if—

"He wanted to be with you. As long as you're in his life he'll be okay. We'll all make sure of it."

I took a deep breath.

"He said he wanted to walk his little girl down the aisle on her wedding day. He told Jacob to tell Billy that's why he was choosing this life." Edward lifted my chin and gently kissed me.

"It should be okay for you to approach now if you want to. Carlisle and Alice have gotten rid of all traces of human blood from the house, and the venom has fully saturated his veins. Charlie will smell more like us than human."

I stood and pulled Edward up beside me. I leaned into Edward's embrace as we walked to see my dad.

* * *

Charlie's POV

I don't know how long I'd been begging for death when I finally heard her.

"Dad, I know it hurts. I'm so sorry, but it's going to pass, and we can be together again."

My body continued to thrash. I was screaming myself hoarse. I tried to control the screaming, but I couldn't. I wanted to tell Bella I loved her. I wanted her to keep talking. I needed to know she was near me, but I couldn't stop. The pain was too much.

"He wants to tell you he loves you," I heard Edward say. "He wants you to keep talking with him."

_How the hell?_ I thought in some small part of my mind not consumed in pain.

"Some vampires have gifts that are psychic or physical in nature. I can read minds." He said over my shouts of pain.

_Then read this! You are the sorriest slimeball I've ever met, and I intend to beat the holy shit out of you when I come out of this. The only reason I'm not going to find some way to kill your sorry ass is because you make Bella happy. Only a low down dog would steal a man's only daughter the damn day after he got her back, I intend to put you in a world of hurt you stinking bastard!_

"Edward, what's wrong?" I heard Bells ask.

"Charlie is sharing a few choice words with me. Nothing I don't deserve."

_Damn right you deserve it!_ I thought then seized up as a new wave of fire raged up toward my chest.

"Dad, don't worry about Edward now. Just listen to me."

I'd managed to tone my screams down to guttural groans for Bella's sake when I heard light steps enter the room.

"My journals," Bella said, sounding grateful. "Thanks. Dad, I filled these journals Rosalie just me with letters for you and mom from the moment I could hold a pen without breaking it. I can read you more of your letters, or, if you want, I can read you all of them, yours and mom's."

_All of them—hear that you little shit. Tell her. _

"He wants to hear them all," Edward said, sounding uncomfortable.

_Good. You should be uncomfortable, _I thought. Then my breathing hitched as I felt a tiny hand in my own.

"Am I hurting you?" Bella asked, and the hand began to pull away.

"Noo…" I managed to groan. Bella held on tighter and began to read.

I tried to concentrate on Bella's voice as she shared what becoming a vampire was like for her through each letter. I found as time passed it was easier to focus on her, but it came at a helluva price. I was able to feel pain so acutely that I was sure a million tiny flames were burning me up a cell at a time like some medieval torture.

It was around the time Bella was reading about some stupid bikini stunt Alice, Rose, and Esme were putting her up to that I noticed the flames seemed to die down in my fingers. It would have been nice, but then my chest started burning more; how could this blasted fire get hotter? I was listening to Bella as well as I could, but the increased heat was too much to endure with quiet moans and muffled curses. I screamed and thrashed. Somewhere in my pain filled mind, I noticed Bella hadn't let go of my hand.

_How much longer? I can't take this!"_

"Alice, how much longer?" I heard Edward ask.

_Why the hell would Alice know?_ Then I remembered Bella's letters._ Psychic—maybe she can see what I intend to do this precious closet full of clothes Bella told me about. That's what she gets for lying to me. _

"Less than an hour," I heard. "And don't you dare, Charlie Swan. You can get mad at me all you want, but you won't take it out on my closet!"

Everyone around me laughed, and I felt Bella squeeze my hand. "Good one, Dad. I'll help."

I was panting and gasping now. "My chest," I rasped.

"I know it hurts. But the burn in your chest means it's almost over."

I tore at my shirt with my free hand and heard the fabric rip away.

"Read, Love," encouraged Edward. "It helps."

My baby started to read again. I latched onto the sound of her voice as my heart sped up and a furnace exploded inside my chest.

Deep inside my mind, a part of me was still listening intently to Bella's letters, but it was a very small part. The rest of me was consumed with the intense pain overwhelming my heart. It raced so fast that I was sure my whole chest was going to fly apart. I could feel my back arching and my feet kicking as my heart slowed. With my last heartbeat, I fell flat against the table. For a moment, I was sure I was dead. Then I took a deep breath.

My eyes snapped open and I saw _everything. _It was like I was seeing for the first time.

"Dad?"

Before I even registered the thought, I had turned my entire body toward that voice.

I blinked several times. "Bells?"

"Dad!" she said as she reached out for me.

"Careful Bella," warned a voice nearby as I wrapped my baby girl in my arms.

I turned toward the voice, holding my daughter tighter to my chest, and a hiss erupted from me. The others…the Cullens…all so beautiful except the one covered in bite marks. I began to back away, keeping Bella by my side.

"It's okay," Bella said, placing her hand on my cheek and turning me to look her in the eyes. "No one's going to hurt you. You're safe."

"What about you?" I practically snarled. _Hell, I don't sound like myself. _

"I'm fine. We're all fine, Dad. I promise."

I didn't let her go, but I stopped moving away from the others. I took another deep breath to calm myself, but it burned as it went down my throat. I clutched my throat. "Ah…Damn, that hurts."

"You're thirsty," Bella said, pulling from my embrace but never letting go of my hand. "Come with me dad. You need to hunt."

* * *

Charlie's POV

I pushed the mangled corpse that used to be a deer from me like it was soured milk.

"That was…ugh," I looked up to see Bella smiling at me from a short distance.

"I know it didn't taste very good, but your throat? Is it better?" I swallowed and noticed the fire in my throat had died down to a dull ache.

"Yeah." I stood and looked around me. Several piles of meat and fur lay around me. "What?" I murmured to myself. "I don't remember doing all that."

Bella came down and grabbed my hand. "Your instincts took over; You were very thirsty dad. It's normal to be messy and a little out of control during your first feeding. I looked down into my daughter's smiling face. I lifted a hand to brush her hair behind her ear when I noticed it was covered in blood. I backed away and looked down at my shredded and blood-soaked shirt and my mud and blood caked pants.

I must have looked as disgusted as I felt, because Bella laughed and took one of my bloody hands in her own. "Looking like a reject from a horror flick is normal at first too."

"Bella, Charlie," I heard Alice's voice—at least I think it was Alice—everything was so crazy now. "We'll clean up the kill if you want to head back to the house and clean up."

I bristled at the sound of her voice but Bella's hand on my shoulder calmed me down.

"Come on. I'll race you."

I laughed. "You race? You sure that's safe, Bells?"

She punched me in the arm and acted offended. "Are you calling me clumsy?"

"Maybe," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Clumsy is still faster than old, Dad. I'll see you back at the house," she called over her shoulder as she started to run. "When you make it there in a few hours."

"It's on," I laughed, and sped after Bella.

* * *

Charlie's POV

"What the hell?"

"Dad, what is it?" Bella called through the door of the room I had cleaned myself up in.

I walked to the door, dragging my hand over my face. Bella was waiting for me when I threw open the door.

"Who shaved off my 'stash?"

Bella giggled. "Sorry, dad. I asked that too when I first saw you during your change. The others told me how messy feeding was when one had facial hair."

"Ugh," I hadn't thought of that. "In that case, I guess I'll deal."

"Dad, you look great without it."

"If you say so kid. I'm not so sure great describes me now. I barely recognize myself."

"You'll get used to it. I promise."

"As long as I have you, Bells, it's worth it."

Bella threw her arms around me and hugged tight.

"Forever, Dad. You have me forever now."

I smiled and looked into my little girl's eyes. "Then it's all worth it."

Bella took my hand and pulled me toward the hall. "The rest of the Cullens want to talk with you, Dad."

I bristled.

Bella looked up at me with her puppy dog stare. Darn kid knew I couldn't resist that look.

"Please try to stay calm. Remember my letters—they mean a lot to me. I need you to forgive them, and try to get along."

I sighed. I was barely treading water to keep calm and in control. And even the thought of being around the ones who took my girl—for whatever reason—made me mad as hell.

"I'll try, Bells."


	22. Vows

**Author's Note: Please don't sue. I make no money from this. **

* * *

Carlisle's POV

We were all as still as statues while we watched Bella escort her father down to the living room.

"We know you have many questions," I said, as Charlie took a seat. I paused for a moment as Charlie raked his hand through his dark hair. He glanced about with an angry red glare. When I was sure he had no intention of volunteering any questions, I added, "And we understand any feeling of betrayal you may harbor against us."

Charlie held up his hand to stop me. "I heard enough from Bella's letters to understand how this came about. Sort of anyway." A slight shudder ran through him. "More than I wanted to know, sometimes," grumbled Charlie.

"What I really want to know is what to expect now that I'm changed. Bella's letters gave me some clues, but I'm feeling really weirded out here with all this superhero strength and crazy mood swing stuff. That's not me."

I nodded. "Your newborn year is the hardest. Feeling like yourself will come as you adjust to the vampire side of your nature. In time, you will bring it under control and feel your original personality returning." I couldn't help my small smile as I saw my wonderful family so attentive and concerned. "We'll be here to help you through it," I continued. Charlie tensed. I took an unnecessary breath, and in my calmest bedside voice added, "If you find staying with us too difficult considering our history, you have been invited to stay with the Denalis."

Charlie glanced over at our sister coven, his eyes lingering on Irina and her sisters.

"I'm staying where Bells stays," he said, more low growl than words.

"Then we welcome you to our family." I said with what I hoped was a friendly smile.

Charlie did growl this time, still low but more threatening. I glanced at Jasper and saw a look of concentration on his face.

_Edward, _I thought, _How is Jasper doing now? Charlie?_

Edward frowned at me and shook his head.

"Perhaps, you'd be more comfortable if some of us left. I know all of us at one time is a lot to take."

Charlie gave a curt nod then glared at Edward.

"Dad," Bella warned, but Edward raised his hand to stop her. "It's okay, Bella. The two of us can talk later."

I didn't like the look of the feral smile that crossed Charlie's face when Edward made that suggestion. If I were a betting man, I'd wager that such a chat would end with Edward ripped into several pieces. The look on Edward's face confirmed that Charlie's thoughts were hostile, possibly threatening.

"Uh uh, Dad. It'll be the three of us until I'm sure I'll still have Edward after that conversation."

An irritated grunt was all Charlie managed, but I could see the look of strain on Jasper's face.

"We'll go hunting," Alice suggested, taking Esme's hand. Rose stood and jerked her head toward the open patio doors. "Come on, Edward, Denalis. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett will be fine here with Carlisle."

A small sigh of relief escaped me as I saw Charlie slouch back into the chair and relax as the others sped into the cover of the tree line.

Maybe we'd make it through this first day without violence after all.

* * *

Victoria's P.O.V.

"Faster! I urged." I was beginning to panic. I couldn't see a way out, and I always found a way out.

I jumped across a ravine I hoped would be too wide for the dogs to follow, but I heard the beasts land behind us.

James was directly beside me one second when he veered to the right.

"No!" I shouted. I saw him jump for a tree only to be tackled mid air by the red wolf

I felt the teeth rip into my arm, but that didn't stop me. James was trapped under the paws of the biggest wolf and surrounded by others. I screamed as I stumbled, leaving an arm behind to stop the black wolf—"No! James! The black wolf spat James's head from his mouth. I leapt at him ready to rip his own hea—

* * *

Jakes P.O.V.

"What the hell is that," Dad asked me after I tossed two knotted pouches of fabric on the table.

"Following the tradition of Taha Aki,' I waved toward the ripped sections of Jared's sweatpants we'd turned into fabric urns. "Ashes from the leeches who took Charlie."

I ducked in the fridge and pulled out a plate of chicken and a quart of orange juice.

When I turned I saw my dad had grown pale.

"He didn't make it, did he?"

I swallowed hard as I pulled out a chair and sat next to dad. "Depends on your definition of making it."

Dad looked worried, so I finally said. "Long story, but he's with the Cullens." Saying the next part was almost enough to cost me my appetitie—almost. "He's one of the Cullens now."

"What are you talking about?"

I slouched back in my chair and forced down the chicken I was chewing. "The vamps that took him dragged him up to where the Cullens and some other animal drinkers were together for a vampire wedding. Bella's wedding."

Dad pounded his fist on the table. "I knew those filthy bastards took her."

I nodded. "Apparently vampires mate bonds are as strong as our imprints. Edward bit Bells the first day he met her." Dad looked like he'd taken a gulp of sour milk, but I continued. "Those other vamps took Charlie cause they thought if they brought him to the wedding and made sure he was fed on by one of the Cullens, we'd all get in a fight. I guess they wanted to get back at us for shredding their friend."

"So which Cullen bit him," Dad asked miserably.

"No one at first. The doc and the red-headed creepy ki—er—I mean Edward tried to heal all the injuries those bastards gave him. We watched them try to save him, but they couldn't. Bella was begging Edward to change Charlie. Charlie seemed better though, when he was talking to Bella. A dying man, but he seemed more alive than I'd seen him look since all this mess started."

"So you just stood by and let them—" my dad started, his voice lifting in rage.

"It was what he wanted. He told me to tell you he had to. He wanted to walk Bella down the aisle. He wanted to be with her again."

Dad looked stricken by all I'd shared. I hated this whole damn mess, but I couldn't think about it anymore. I dug into my plate of chicken and hoped the drama would end sometime soon.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V

The breath left me as I flew back into a stand just out of hearing range of the house. I heard the two pines I hit splinter and crack. I slid to the ground. I could have gotten back on my feet. Maybe I should have, but Charlie had every right to beat me, and I wasn't going to fight back. Not after all of the pain and suffering I'd caused him.

Fortunately, for the moment, he seemed satisfied to stand over my prone form and glare at me.

"Get up," he ordered.

I scrambled to my feet in an instant and tensed up for another blow to the head or gut.

"Relax. I'm not planning on hitting you, again. At least for now. I meant what I said to Bells. I want to talk to you." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I had to get that out of my system first."

I nodded. There wasn't much I could say to that. I'd deserved every blow.

"From Bella's letters and what Carlisle just finished telling me, I'm going to be unstable and having insane mood swings for the next year. Is that right?"

"It may be less for you," I said raking pine needles from my hair. "You've managed control your anger around me enough to stop hitting me."

Charlie growled lowly. I backed away a step and lifted my hands.

"I'm only controlling myself for Bella's sake. You need to be in once piece so you can get her out of here for a while."

"What?" I asked, confused. "I don't—"

"Shut up," Charlie snapped. "Just listen. She loves you and wants to marry you. If you get married, then you can take her on some extended honeymoon somewhere far away from me until I get this whole "vampire" thing under control,' Charlie said, making air quotes as he said the word vampire. "I feel like I'm going to come unglued any minute and I don't want my little girl to see that."

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding. "I can respect your wish, and I will do my best to honor it. Bella does have a mind of her own, however."

"Damn, don't I know it," he said with a wry chuckle. "Stubborn as her old man." He turned his gaze on me. "Tell her to call and check up on me if she needs to, but I need you to do this for me. Take care of her till I'm safe to be around."

I offered Charlie my hand. "My life for hers."

He took it and leveled a measuring glance at me. "That sound about right. Cause you ever hurt her," I groaned as he squeezed my hand with all his newborn strength, "and I'll kill you."

He let go and I shook my hand. I nodded. Of that I had no doubt. No doubt at all.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

So this is the dress, huh?

"Yeah dad. I can't believe Alice went with a simple white sundress and a few flowers in my hair." I grinned as I felt the wind blow the uneven edges of my sundress around my calves. This dress, this wedding, felt so much more like me.

"You look like beautiful."

"Thanks, Dad," I said as I leaned into his side. Dad nodded his head to the left. "So I suppose this is the love shack, huh?"

I was monumentally happy I couldn't blush anymore. "Dad!" I said, mortified yet grateful I could no longer blush. I shook my head. "It's the _cabin_ Esme and the family built for Edward's and my honeymoon. It was supposed to be a wedding day surprise." For a moment I let myself look in wonder again at the cottage my wonderful new family created for Edward and me. It looked as if it belonged in a book of fairy tales.

"Oh you got a wedding day surprise alright," dad commented, squeezing my arm.

"And it turned out to be the best gift I could ever hope for: my dad with me forever."

Dad turned his dazzling new smile toward me. I grinned back. He'd always been a handsome man but now he was incredible. I shook my head.

"What?" he asked.

"I'll bet you're driving the Denali girls crazy. You look great, Dad."

Dad laughed a bumped me slightly. "You know me-Charlie Swan—famous lady's man."

I chuckled. "So, do you like any of them?" I asked teasingly.

"You trying to set your old man up?" he asked, looking down at me.

I gave him my most innocent look. "Me? Set you up? I can't help it if I notice that Irina can't seem to take her eyes off of you."

"Uh uh," dad said. He stopped our leisurly stroll. "Today's your wedding day."

I sighed happily. "Thank you for giving Edward and me your blessing. It means everything to me."

"Anything for you Bells."

For a few perfect moments I stood there, leaning into my dad's side, his arm around my shoulder. We watched the leaves rustle in the trees and I wondered, still, at the fact that I could see every vein and mark on each of the leaves that formed a canopy above us.

"So how do you think the negotiations are going?" Dad asked.

"They would have called if something bad had happened." Just as the words came out of my mouth, the phone rang.

"What's wrong?"I said, clicking on the phone in an instant.

"Nothing , love. We've ironed out the finer points of the treaty, but Jacob Black wants to check on Charlie," Edward said soothingly

"Oh…" I said sheepishly. "Okay."

I passed Dad the phone.

* * *

Charlie's P.O.V.

"Charlie?"

"Yup. It's me."

"Man, you don't sound like yourself."

"I know. I'm still not sure I'm me myself sometimes."

"But are you okay."

"I'm … good."

"That sounded a bit iffy."

"It's a huge adjustment. Were you fine right after you sprouted a tail and morphed into a giant dog?"

"Wolf, Charlie, wolf. " we both laughed. "But I get your point."

"Bells is here, Jake so I'll be fine."

"Hi Jake," Bell's called over the phone.

"Long time no see, Bella,"

"Yeah, being sucked into the supernatural can sorta preoccupy a person."

"Tell me about it. So…. You okay?"

"I'm great. I'm adjusting really well and the Cullens are determined to help me live their lifestyle."

"How about you, Charile?" Jake asked, a wary tone in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Jake, I'm a cop…er I was one for over 20 years. I. Don't. Kill. People. I don't intend to start now. I'm going to stay close to the Cullens and they are going to make sure I never hurt anyone."

"Had to ask Charlie. Just had to ask."

"I know."

"The Cullen's asked permission to wrap up your affairs in Forks. They said they had ways to make it look like you had moved suddenly, but they wanted to know if you'd like your stuff packed up and brought to you."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Okay. We're willing to work with them for that long, but we're putting a new clause in the treaty. No Cullen or Dena… Whatever the name of that other animal drinking coven is will be allowed in the state of Washington after they tie up your loose ends."

"I understand…"

"It's nothing personal Charlie."

"No Jake. I understand. I really do. But, hey."

"What?"

"You think you could give your old man my number? I'd like to talk to him."

"Sure, Charlie. I think he'd like that too."

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

"Ugh!" Alice said spraying air freshener around the house. "I can't stand the smell. I'm so glad the wedding is going to be outside."

"I'm glad Charlie didn't want us to postpone it anymore." I said.

"So are all the rest of us," Jasper said, patting me on the shoulder.

"So you're really going to try to come back and check on Charlie after only two weeks of honeymoon?"

"Yes. Bella want to make sure her father is okay, so we'll be coming back every few weeks until she says otherwise."

You know you could just call.

"I know, and if Bella changes her mind and wants to call we will, but I will do whatever she wants."

"Do you think it's okay?" Alice asked uncertainly, staring out the window to the sand and rock landscaped shore in front of lake Cullen.

"It's perfect, Alice," Esme assured. "A perfect place for a wedding."

"It's just so simple. I feel like…"

"Darlin' stop worrying," Jasper said, sending calm her way. "Your simple plan is beautiful."

"It's going to be perfect." Esme said, running her fingers down her lavender sundress.

"Alice. Your wedding before, was amazing and perfect," I said kissing Alice on the forehead.  
"And I'll always cherish all the work you did for us. But to be perfectly honest, I think what you have planned for us now fits Bella and me so much better."

"Thanks, Edward,"

"Now that the wolves are a good distance away and the Denalis are pulling up in the driveway, maybe we should call Bella."

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

The phone rang again. "Hello," I answered. "It's time, Bella."

"Okay," I said weakly and turned off the phone.

"They're ready for us."

Dad reached into the pocket of his pale blue oxford shirt and pulled out a small slip of paper.

In Edwards beautiful script was the following poem:

The red rose whispers of passion,  
And the white rose breathes of love;  
O, the red rose is a falcon,  
And the white rose is a dove.

But I send you a cream-white rosebud  
With a flush on its petal tips;  
For the love that is purest and sweetest  
Has a kiss of desire on the lips

John Boyle O'Reilly

I knew I must be grinning like a fool. Dad smiled at me and squeezed my shoulder. "Hang on. There's something else you'll need." And with that dad entered the Cabin Esme and my family had built for us and returned a second later with a small bouquet of creamy white roses with deep red tips all wrapped in an eyelet ribbon that matched my dress and the simple sandals I wore.

"They're perfect, Dad"

"It's all Alice," Dad shifted on his feet uncomfortably. "She wants you to wear this too. Dad held up a black sleep mask."

"A blindfold? How am I supposed to get there?"

"She said she wants everything to be a surprise, and asked me to carry you to the house blindfolded so you can't see what she's done until the last minute."

I shook my head. I slid the blindfold carefully over my head to avoid mussing my hair and leaned into my dad's chest as he picked me up.

"You ready?"

I nodded and felt dad speed me toward my wedding.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

Everyone was spread around in a loose semi circle. All of the ladies looked beautiful in their sundresses in every pastel shade of the rainbow. The men looked relaxed in their untucked pale blue oxfords with simple khaki slacks. All of us were standing in the sandy beachfront Alice had landscaped on the side of the lake nearest our house. I wiggled my toes in the sand and smiled at the sensation. I loved that Alice wanted us all barefoot Carlisle grinned at me from his place at the head of the group. He once again would be performing the ceremony, but this this time he was shoeless and as casual as the rest of us.

Jasper winked at me from his stool where he waited with his guitar to play a simple acoustic wedding march, and then, in a flash, Charlie was there, holding my love in his arms. He lowered her down to the porch, and I heard him whisper to take her sandals off. She looked perplexed for a minute but she kicked them off as Charlie lifted the blindfold before her eyes.

Our eyes met and for a moment it was only her and me. She was a vision. Her sundress somehow made her look both innocent and enticing at the same time. She looked ethereal—like some princess from a fairy story or perhaps a dryad, or nymph from the ancient myths.

In her hands were my roses. Alice was thrilled when I shared the poem with her and sent me to buy the roses. I had planned to buy her these same roses every anniversary for the rest of forever.

Charlie took Bella's hand in his and Jasper began to play the wedding march from his stool to the side of us.

Charlie and Bella seemed to float toward us. I felt my hand reach toward Bella before I was even conscious of thinking of doing it. Charlie placed Bella's hand and met my eyes. He looked me in the eye and thought. "You take care of her. You understand?"

I nodded. And he released her to me. Bella passed her bouquet to Alice and Carlise began.

Carlise's words faded to the edge of my awareness as I sensed all minds going quiet around me save the one mind I wanted to hear above all others. Bella had covered me with her shield, and her thoughts filled with love and adoration almost overwhelmed me. Had I been able to, I'm sure I'd have been shedding tears.

I repeated the ancient vows and delighted as I heard my love make those same vows to me.

Gently I slid the ring on Bella's finger marveling that she was now mine

I delighted in the feel of her sliding my ring on my finger.

I stared down into her lovely eyes and listened to her thought gently murmur to me how deeply she loved me. I could have stayed there, cradled in her mind, her hand in my own, forever. I was sure I could.

Carlisle placed his hand on our joined hands and said the words I'd been longing to hear. Bella and I were now husband and wife. Before the words could leave his mouth, I was kissing my bride.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

This kiss with Edward was perfect. I was kissing my husband. I loved him so much. He pulled me closer and we deepened the kiss. I don't know how much longer we'd have kept going if Emmett didn't start wolf whistling, and Jasper didn't start wondering aloud if we needed a room.

I was surprised to hear music piping from the house, but understood as Edward held his arms out to me.

"And now ladies and gentlemen the bride and groom will have the first dance," Emmett announced in his cheesiest D.J. voice.

I laughed as Edward and I danced in slow circles to the notes of Claire de Lune. Leaning my head on his chest, I felt my joy only grow. As the final notes faded, Emmett once again acted as master of ceremonies.

"Now the Father of the Bride and the Bride will share a the next dance." I felt the prickle of tears that would never fall, and from the glazed look in my dad's eyes I'm sure he felt the same way. Everyone else began to pair off and dance and Dad and I just swayed to the music.

"I love you so much, Bells," I leaned in to hug him. "I love you too." I would have happily danced with him for hours, but as soon as the song ended Emmett tapped my dad's shoulder.

Dad reluctantly let me go and Emmett spun me around.

We danced for hours, I danced with Jasper, Carlise, and Eleazar before Edward took me back and declared he was dancing with me the rest of the reception.

I heard Alice ask Charlie if he'd fed this morning like she'd asked. That was odd, I thought.

Apparently Dad thought it was too. But we soon learned why.

"Everyone," Alice called. "We turned. Obviously we can't have a traditional cake or wedding feast, but we can have a wedding toast. I know all of you may be wondering why I asked you to be well fed before you came today. The reason is that yesterday, Emmett and Edward drained a bear, so we could have something to put in our glasses for our toast. Esme, Cate, and Irina are bringing out the glasses now. And don't worry. We've heated it to the right temperature."

"Aww," Tanya said. "Such a sweet gesture."

Esme Kate and Irina stepped out of the house with platters of glasses in their hands. Soon all of us held champagne glasses in our hands filled with rich warm blood."

"A toast to the happy couple. May their love for one another grow as each day passes."

"Here Here," everone said as they clinked glasses.

Charlie looked appalled as he clinked glasses too hard with Emmett causing both to break. Emmett on the other hand was guffawing and patting dad on the shoulder.

Alice was non plussed. She swept up to the with two new glasses and took the broken stems.

After several refills of our glasses and a multitude of toasts later. The music started again. Edward whispered in my ear. "Wanna get out of here? I nodded.

And he scooped me up and took off. We heard the shouts, laughter, and cat calls as we took off toward our cabin.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

"I opened the door and walked in with Bella still in my arms.

"It's beautiful," Bella gasped, finally seeing the inside of the tiny cabin.

"Not as beautiful as you," I said, walking Bella through the door that led to our bed.

I laid her down on the center of the large white comforter and crawled beside her.

"Finally," I breathed as I leaned in to kiss her. "Finally."

Bella reached up and caressed my face. "Finally," she murmured in agreement as our lips met and we became lost in each other's arms.

**Author's Note: There's still an Epilogue to come, but yay! Edward and Bella are finally married! **


	23. A Whole New Ball Game

**Author's Note: Finally finished! :). WAHOO!**** And as always, I own nothing and make no profit from this flight of fancy. Though I do have a lot of fun!**

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

"Mmmmmm," I hummed almost completely content as Edward again trailed kisses down my throat and his hands pulled my hips flush with his.

"Edward," I gasped at the sensation, but couldn't contain the disgruntled growl that followed.

"Like that?" Edward whispered teasingly in my ear, misinterpreting my growl. His sensual fingers were expertly driving me toward a frenzy of passion once more. It was almost enough to help me ignore the other frenzy that was building, but not quite.

"No, ahh," I goaned as Edward teased a particularly sensitive spot.  
"Edward, we have to stop."

"No we don't," he murmured impishly, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my earlobe. "We're married. We can do this for the rest of forever."

Internally I wished he were right—this love we shared, so perfect, so much pleasure, but my thirst was raging now.

"My throat, Edward. I'm thirsty."

Edward stilled, then pulled back to look me in the eyes.

"Of course," he said, dragging a finger gently down my throat. He leaned in and kissed me again, this time gentle and tender. "I'm sorry, love," he whispered. "I should have—

I placed a finger over his lips to stop his apology. "You didn't know. You're not a mind reader." I blurted

Edward gave me a pointed look that melted into amusment as I realized my gaffe.

I huffed and added, "At least not when it comes to my mind." I rolled to my side and sat up from the floor. A moment later, Edward was beside me.

"Oh no," I groaned as I looked around our cabin.

Our beautiful white canopy bed was collapsed on the floor with one of the elegant posters cracked and hanging by a splintered strip of varnished wood. Our linens were shredded and springs had been pulled from the bedding, sticking out like wild gray hairs. The dresser lay on its side with the bottom right drawer and leg crushed. It must have happened after we rolled off the bed, I thought looking at the strings of lingerie mixed with clothing that had tumbled from the half open drawers. I suppose if I searched my perfect memory, I could recall causing the cracks in the living room window, knocking over the sofa, and breaking the legs on our small bedside table as well.

"It can be replaced, Love," Edward said, hugging me from behind.

"I know, but it…. It didn't seem like so much damage at the time."

"Well, you were distracted," he teased, his hands massaging my hips.

"It's ours though, and it was so beautiful."

"We'll have others, love. We can even refurbish this one, but perhaps we should worry about you first."

I swallowed back venom without relief and crawled to the overturned dresser.

I slid open a drawer that had a small strip of denim showing only to have shorts and tank tops tumble out. I snickered in spite of myself. Or I did, until I got a closer look at the "shorts." My eyes widened as I held up a tiny pair of low rider shorts. I'd had underwear less revealing.

Mmm, nice," Edward commented, fingering the tiny bottoms in my hands.

"Seriously? Edward, These are microscopic." I turned to look in his eyes, they were dark and smoldering with lust.

"If it were up to me, you'd hunt naked."

I ducked away and grabbed a white lace trimmed tank to go with my shorts and took cover behind the couch.

"Shy, Bella?" Edward's teasing voice drifted from the other side of the room where I heard him rummaging through another off kilter drawer.

"Thirsty," I replied, peeking over the edge of the sofa once I'd thrown on the outfit. "And pretty sure I won't hunt, naked or otherwise, unless I get some distance from you." I sighed as Edward pulled the tan cargo shorts up to his waist and slid a grey t shirt over his chest.

I grinned as he turned his lustful gaze my way. In a flash he was by my side, a hand lowered to help me to my feet.

One would almost think you're a gentleman," I teased as I stood beside him.

"I used to be one," he said, twirling me around. "Till I met a certain temptress."

"So you blame me?" I asked, mock offence in my voice.

Edward leaned in to kiss me, hands sliding over my hips. I held up a finger in front of his lips.

"Hunt first, play later," I said, walking away from his embrace and to the door. I turned to see him chuckling and shaking his head.

"I'll be right behind you," Edward replied. "Go on ahead."

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I drank in the vision of my beautiful wife as she walked into the morning light. I doubted I would ever get enough of her. I walked over to the coffee table and pocketed the phone. I knew Bella had been determined to return home long enough to check on her father, but I hoped she could be persuaded a phone call would be enough this time. I had promised her father I'd try to keep her away as he adjusted to this new life, but I'd have been a liar if I said that was the primary reason I was going to encourage her to check on Charlie by phone.

I simply wasn't ready to share her yet.

* * *

Bella P.O. V.

I let the hot blood slide over my dry throat with a disgruntled sigh. Deer really was disgusting, but I wasn't going to be picky. I had a gorgeous husband I wanted to get back to so a search for carnivores was not going to happen today.

I could see him feeding just ahead of me. Good. Then his thrist wouldn't be in the way of our time together either. I smiled as I lifted myself out of my feeding crouch and wiped my wrist over my mouth. Several drops of deer blood managed to mar my white top. Drat! When was I ever going to get the hang of proper feeding?

My pristine husband looked back at me.

"Better, Love?" He asked as he sauntered toward me.

I nodded.

He pulled out the phone. "I know you wanted to visit Charlie, but perhaps a call would be okay for now."

I looked again at my stained top and the teeny shorts I was wearing. "I guess this time."

Edward sat down on a small rise and patted the spot beside him. I lowered myself gently and took the phone from his hand. I was pulling up the number when Edward began kissing my neck.

"Edward, stop. I can't talk to dad while you're doing that."

"Sure you can," He murmured as he pulled me to his side and continued his assault on my neck.

I thought about arguing with him but then he reached that special spot. "Hmm… maybe we'll call later," I sighed.

That was the moment the phone rang.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I chuckled as I pulled back to look into Bella's face.

"Alice," we both predicted, then laughed.

Shaking her head, Bella answered the phone.

I contented myself with holding her close as she consulted out resident physic kill joy.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V.

"Hello, Alice," I said even as I leaned into Edward's embrace

"I'm sorry. I wouldn't have called, but it would have been another few weeks if I hadn't and I HAD to tell you!"

Had to tell me what, Alice!" I said. Then panic set it. "Dad! Is Charlie okay?"

"He's more than okay! He's fantastic!"

"What?" I began.

"He and Irina are mates! We weren't sure at first because newborns are so erratic and Irina wasn't allowing herself to believe it could happen after so long a time alone, but she took him out hunting and they ended up together. And I've had nothing but happily mated visions of them from as far away as five years in the future!"

"Really! Oh, Alice that's great! That's fantastic!"

"That also means your dad is going to be kinda distracted for a while. It might be a few months before you two contact each other. Maybe longer."

I was still so elated for my dad, I didn't care. "Alice, as long as I know he's happy."

"He's great. I try really hard NOT to see certain things, but when I do see him he's completely in love, and Bella?" She paused.

"Yes." I said, slapping Edward's hand away from where he was lowering the shoulder of my top.

"I've seen all of us together for a ball game—including Charlie and Irina—so when you get knapsack full of clothes lobbed at what's left of your cabin, don't ignore it."

"We won't," Edward said over my shoulder and took the phone from me. "Bye, Alice," and he hung up, tossing the phone to the ground beside him. Before I could react, he tackled me to the ground.

"I think," he murmured moving over the top of me, "it's time for a romp in the woods."

I was about to say something but my lips were suddenly otherwise occupied.

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

I lay on my side staring at my love as she gently ran a brush through her silken hair. Her baseball uniform clung to her curves nicely, and I supposed this short break for a family ball game after so much glorious uninterrupted time loving my beautiful wife wasn't too great a sacrifice. It had been nearly a year—ah….A year of lovemaking day and night interrupted only by the occasional need to feed. What a year it had been!

"Getting dressed anytime soon, Edward?" Bella teased, her eyes trailing down my body.

"If I must," I said with a theatrical sigh.

"I'm sure my dad would appreciate it," she giggled.

I drew my jersey over my head and the reached for the jeans I'd saved from Alice only based on the promise that they'd ever be worn at games.

Bella gave me an approving nod and lifted herself up on her toes to place my cap on my head. "There," She said, "You're decent." She grabbed my hand and led me out the door that now was hanging loose on its hinges humming "Take Me out to the Ball Game."

* * *

Charlie's P.O.V.

"Stop pacing," I muttered to myself for what seemed like the hundredth time, but that did not keep me from making the same back and forth circuit in the grass.

I looked out over the field Alice had set up near the Cullen household. Irina was in a huddle with her sisters giggling. I grimaced. I didn't want to think about what those three were discussing. This was their first time together since Irena and I got together, so I could only imagine how embarrassing their conversation would be to me.

I found myself grinning in spite of these thoughts. If I had to take some embarrassment to have Irina, then I'd take it. She was worth it. Alice had assured me Bells was happy with Irina and me, still it was strange—the thought of introducing—no Bella knew and loved Irina already. I guess it seemed strange to consider talking with Bella about Irina and me when it seemed like more like a crazy but really good dream other than reality.

"Dad!" I turned before the thought had time to register and raced toward my girl. She jumped into my arms and I hugged her close.

"Missed you, Bells."

She leaned back to look up at me. "Missed you too." Then with a smirk she added. "So Irina?"

I reached back to rub the back of my neck. "Yeah."

Bella grinned. "I'm happy for you, dad. She's great."

I nodded. "So how's married life treating ya?" I asked, hoping to get the focus off me as quickly as possible.

Bella's smile lit up her face. "It's the best. So how well are you adjusting to the new you?"

"Crazy mood swings are mostly under control and I'm getting better at keeping down deer."

Bella pulled a face. "I hate deer too."

I laughed. "You used to be the salad and mushroom ravioli type. I'd think vegetarian vampire diet would come easily to you."

"Ha ha. You know there's no comparison."

"Nope. Not really"

"So you really gonna attempt baseball? Kinda dangerous for you isn't it?" I teased.

"I'm only a danger to your team's winning."

"That's cute. You think you can beat your old man."

"Wanna bet?" Bella goaded a wicked gleam in her eye.

"You're on," I said sticking out my hand.

We shook and I jerked my head toward the field.

"You go, dad. I'll be right behind you." Bella said.

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I hung back under the cover of a tree as my father walked at a human pace to where the rest of my loved ones—my family both new and old—warmed up for our game and marveled at how my life had changed in a little over a year.

I had come to Forks determined to sacrifice my own happiness for my mom, Phil and dad. I was a loner with broken dreams from a broken home.

Now I was a loved member of a family and an extended family centuries strong. I could rest in the knowledge that my dad found love just as my mom had. I'd always have him now.

And Edward.

I had Edward. I found that person I loved above all others—that soul mate everyone dreams, writes and sings about. I shook my head thinking at the fractured path that led me here to this place of complete contentment. Funny how we never know in life what our actions may lead to and how what seems to be a disaster can become the stepping stone to something wonderful.

I know there would never pass another day that I would not count as the single most important moment of my life the afternoon in my house at Forks—the moment of Edward's mistake.


End file.
